Gilda's Savior
by King Spike Rules
Summary: On his way to Fluttershy's, Spike finds an injured Gilda about to be killed. Once he saves her, she finds out a secret about Spike and the Mane Six no one else knows about. With Spike's help, she will start making a amends with everyone she hurt, and she will help the six understand their feeling for Spike better. Rated M for a little violence, nudity, and sex. For Spiketheking.
1. Girl in Need

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the first chapter to new harem story for my friend spikethedragon. Their anthor in this fic and they are dressed like my fic, with the main 6 and Gilda as the main lover are all 20 with Spike as 16. Anyway, here's the beginning of the fic.**

Chapter 1: Girl in Need.

The sun was high in the skies of Equestia, which was given to the county by it's kind and just rules as they brought the citizens another great day to live in. But in a small town of Ponyville, this day will mark the first step of ones journey for excepts, forgiveness, and true love. It all starts in the local library, where our hero was living at the time. He was in his room, still fast asleep from a good nights rest and dreaming of one of his friends declaring her love for him when he was suddenly awoken by a loud knocking at his door.

"Spike, you need to get up." the voice called out to him from the other side of the door as Spike let out a loud groan as he sat up. The young dragon had grown like a weed in just a few months with him being the size of a full grown stallion, yet still have a ways to go for his kind. He had a pair of six pack abs, which he got from working hard for his friends, and had a pair of nice dragon wings, which grew a few years ago. The young dragon let out a loud yawn as he stretched out his arms above his head and pulled his back up to wake up his muscles.

"I'm up Twilight." Spike said as he continued to stretch out his arms for a few second until he throw the covers off of him and then rolled out of bed, standing up on his feet to reveal he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He had a big smile on his face as he headed towards the door and opened it to reveal an annoyed looking Twilight Sparkle. She was dressed in a white blouse that hugged her large double D breasts, a purple skirt with a dark pink streaking through it that matched her hair, and wearing a pair of dark pink socks, which one was tapping the floor.

"Spike, why didn't you set your alarm?" Twilight asked as she looked at her younger assistant with her arms cross in front of her, which pushed her chest up and made her breasts look bigger then they were. Spike noticed this and looked for a second before Twilight clearing her throat made him look up at her as she continued, "You knew today was very important for me." As Twilight said this, she flapped out her Alicorn wings and Spike looked at the feathered beauties s the memories of how she got them flashed back into his mind.

"Sorry Twilight, I was so busy last night I must have forgotten to." he said as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her as he tried to get the idea of what her body looked like under her clothes. He knew she would never act to him like that, except on spiceal one night every few monthes. Twilight let out a long sigh as she hung her head and tried to calm herself, since she does remember a ten page long chore list she had handed Spike the night before after dinner.

"It's alright, I set mine and we're up. So, no harm done I guess but you better not slack on you chores while I'm meeting with Celestia and Luna." she said in a stern tone while pointing at him with her finger in a playful way.

"I know, but you'll be back in a few days anyway." Spike said with a smiled as he liked when Twilight tried to act tough, like Dash. Both of them have a slight laugh from her actions for a few minutes until they heard a knocked at the door.

"Princess Twilight, we are he to take you to Cantorlot." called out a gruff sounding voice from the other side of the door and Twilight realized that it was the royal guards sent to pick her up for the meeting.

"Oh Spike, their here. Help me." she said in a panic as she grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him up to her bedroom. After five minutes of waiting, the guards looked at each other and wondered if they should enter just in case when suddenly the door shot open and Spike struggled to walk forward while carrying a large case down the last few step to carriage. The guards looked at hm for a few seconds before looking at each other and then one offered Spike some help with carrying it.

"Oh, no I got it." Spike said smiling as the guards just noticed that he was in his underwear as Spike carried it to the back of the carriage and gently placed it on the back of the carriage. And as he stepped back, the guards eyes widen from seeing Spike's ripped body. Spike saw them looking at him and smirked as he said, "How do you think I got this body."

"Spike, quit showing off and get dressed." Twilight said as she walked out of the with her boots on and smiled as she walked down the step. Spike smiled as he headed back towards the house, but was stopped by Twilight, "Oh, before I go. Fluttershy needs your, 'aid' this afternoon." Spike smiled as he knew what that means and smirked as he helped Twilight into the carriage before closing the door.

"Alright, see ya later." Spike as Twilight kissed him on the cheek and then sat back as the carriage took off, while Spike waved bye at it until it was out of sight. He then headed into the library to get ready.

* * *

After Twilight left for her meeting, Spike enjoyed his morning by watching his favorite cartoons and eating a bowl of gem all while still in his underwear. After finishing his relaxing meal, Spike started doing his chores and continued until finishing them at eleven. Spike then headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower for a little while, enjoying the hot water and washed himself up before getting out, dried himself in a towel and then went to his room to get dressed.

"Hmmm, let's try a new look. Spike said smiling as he looked at his set of clothes, all of which were made by none other than the mare of Spike's dream. He signed from thinking of her lovely body and quickly shock his head to keep himself from getting to excited before getting his clothes. Once Spike was ready, he looked himself in the mirror and smiled at his purple denim jacket over a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. Spike liked his outfit as he sat on his bed and put on his sneakers, and as he tied the laces, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Spike said in a happy tone as he answered it.

"O-oh h-hello Spike." the owner of the voice said in a meek tone and Spike smiled as he knew who it was, and he had been waiting for her call all morning as she continued, "a-are you st-still coming o-over?"

"Yeah, I was just getting my shoes tied and I will head out." Spike said smiling as he talked to his friend.

"Oh, good. Please be quick." Fluttershy said in a cheerful tone, which made Spike chuckle lightly as she said good bye and hung up.

"She always gets excited on her days." Spike said to himself as he stood up and put his phone in his pocket before grabbing his wallet and then headed out to meet up with Fluttershy.

* * *

Spike locked up and then took flight as he hurried to Fluttershy's cottage with a big smile on his face as he was looking forward to their time together. Spike smiled as wider as Fluttershy's house was now in his vision, yet he had a sudden feeling of dread

"Ahhhhh " a sudden scream echoed the area, caused Spike to stop in his mid flight and looked around for where it came from. But as he looked, a loud roar came through and made Spike freak out as he looked around harder. After a few moments of looking in a, Spike saw a large manacore in a field near by and as Spike looked closer, he saw a figure under the large creature. The beast opened it's large jaws and lowered its mouth towards the figure, and just as it was about to bite on the figure. Spike swooped down, took a deep breath, and then blow a large fire ball. Which hit the beasts back and it reared up in pain before running away. Spike was sure it was gone, he knelt next to the figure.

"Heh, you alright?" Spike asked as he rolled the figure over and was shocked at who it was. "Gilda?" he asked out of shock as it was none other then Dash's old friend from flight school. Spike did wandered why she was back Ponyville, but there was no time as he noticed four deep gashes on her stomach and arms. Worried, Spike quickly had her sit up and placed his arms behind her back and under her legs. He then lifted her up in his arms and took off towards Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

Meanwhile at her cottage, Fluttershy was reading a book and sitting on her couch as she was enjoying her afternoon. But she was not that comfortable as she constantly had to take breaks from her reading to massage one of her enlarged g-cup breasts to made her long sleeved blou, lime green long skirt, and a pair of bunny slippers.

"Oh, I wonder what's keeping Spike." sho said in a worried tone as she had expected him to have showed up by now. Just then, she began to hear birds chirp, and a big smile formed on her face as this told her Spike was nearby. Fluttershy nearly leaped off of her couch and ran to the door, nut what she saw on the other side shocked her.

"Fluttershy, she needs help." Spike said as he stood there with a badly hurt Gilda on his side. Fluttershy gasped as she looked a injured griffon and quickly stepped aside to allow Spike into her house. Spike quickly laid Gilda on the couch as Fluttershy ran to get her first aid box from her room. Spike looked at Gilda with concern in his eyes and wondered if she was going to be alright when Fluttershy flew from the top of her stairs to the first as she placed the box on the coffee table and went to work on examined her before getting to work.

* * *

After over an hour of stitching, checking, and wrapping, Fluttershy stood up and wiped sweat from her brow as she looked down at the injured Gilda, who was now resting with her chest wrapped up and her eyes closed for some sleep..

"Will she be alright?" Spike asked as he stood next to her and looked down at the resting griffon and hoped she would be alright.

"Yes, I took care of any bleeding and gave her a pain killer." Fluttershy said ass he began to clean up her first aid things as she added, "What happened anyway?" Spike looked at her nervously as he wondered how Fluttershy would feel of him attacking an animal.

"Ummm, a manacore was attacking her and I stepped in before it could eat her." he explained as he tried to avoid any detail of him attacking the creature, but Fluttershy quickly caught on by his body language.

"Calm down Spike, you saved her. It's fine if were a little rough with him." she said smiling as she finished packing up and carried the case up to her room. Spike smiled as he sat back in a arm chair and sighed from what he had just been through the last couple of hours. As he laid back, Spike closed his eyes and wanted to have a little rest, but he was suddenly startled by something plopping on his lap. And as Spike opened his eyes, he got an eyes full of a cute smiling Fluttershy looking at him. "You didn't forget why you came here in the first place, did you?" she asked smiling at the young dragon, who smiled back at her.

"Why, of curse not." he said smiling at her as she smiled back and grabbed the rim of her blouse, and blushed as she slowly pulled it up, allowing her large breasts to bounce free in front of Spike. He smiled as he looked at the wondrous yellow mounds and the while stuff leaking out of them.

"G-go ahead." she said blushing as Spike reached up and began to massage her breasts in his claws, which could barely fit around them and he slowly lowered his mouth towards them before taking one of the nipples into his mouth. He then proceeded to suck on it like a new born foal and enjoyed the warm, sweet milk that flowed into his mouth. This action made Fluttershy yelp in pleasure and throw her head back as she felt Spike suckle on her teat while massaging the other one. But neither of them notice that their fun caused one of Gilda's eyes to open and she watched as Spike nursed from Fluttershy, leaving her shocked and envious of her.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this first chapter. I know what your thinking, why would I stop in the middle of a love scene. Well, it's not a love scene and I will explain it in the next chapter. Also, the first few pages of Dash's comic are on the site and you will like them. But the site is having trouble, and if you don't want the comic to stop here. please check out some of their other stuff and maybe their VIParea. Anyway, please leave a Review.**


	2. Heroes Reward

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the second chapter to Gilda's Savior. Here we get to know a little more of what Spike was doing with Fluttershy and why Gilda was in Ponyville again. Plus, full love scene in this one, no teasing. I swear. Also, to Derp, you don't need to be rude. The epilogue is on chapter 30 of Dragon Mating Season.**

Chapter 2: Heroes Reward.

Spike spent his whole afternoon at Fluttershy, helping her with a few more chores and helped changing Gilda' band-aiids with clean. Yet what he did for over ninety percent of the time, Spike had his mouth latched around one of Fluttershy's nipples and suckled milk from her over flowing breasts.

"Well, that was a interesting day huh?" Spike asked smiling as he stood up and wiped his mouth of any left over milk as Fluttershy fixed her shirt with a smile on her face.

"Yep, but I'm out of first aid." she said as she turned it around and showed Spike it was empty, and then both of them looked at the still resting Gilda, unaware she watched their special time together.

"Well, I could take her home." Spike said smiling a kind smile as he looked at the injured griffon as he added, "Me and Twilight have more then enough to spare." Fluttershy looked at him and smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"See you next week, same time?" she asked with a cute, sweet smile that she always gave him after every time they had a session. Seeing that smile always made Spike feel great and enjoyed that ending more then the others.

"Yep, just keep that milk coming." Spike said with a smile on his face as he walked up to Gilda and gently rolled her into his arms, and then he lifted her up. Spike took quick notice of Gilda's large breasts pressed against his face and he fought back on any lewd idea that popped into his head. Fluttershy notice the breasts touching his face, but she did not worry about that when she walked over to the door and opened the door to allow Spike to slip out of the cottage with Gilda in his arms and into the cool night air

* * *

Spike enjoyed the fresh cool air as he carried Gilda down the dirt road that leads to Ponyville. He had always enjoyed the wealthier this time of year, but the cool air helped stay focused on watching and not the breasts slapping him in the face. He smiled as he saw that he was close to town and soon the library, yet he suddenly heard a loud roar and sigh as the manacore appeared from behind the trees

"I don't need this." Spike said as he looked at the giant, roaring beast for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and then throw his head forward as fire flew out of his mouth. This made the beast panicked and ran away, causing Spike to smile proudly as he carried on his walk. Unknowingly, being watched by Gilda, who was shockingly impressed by Spike cool actions and was starting to like him more then ever before because of these action.

* * *

Just a few minutes after scaring away th manacore, Spike arrived at the library and quickly opened the door. Spike struggled a little, but was able to slip into the living room and quickly laid her onto the couch.

"Good thing Twilight will be gone for a few more days." Spike said smiling as he wiped his brow and then headed for the kitchen for a quick drink. He returned moments later and as he drank his soda, he noticed Gilda's wraps were dirty. Spike finished his drink and quickly grabbed the first aid pack near Twilight's reading desk. "I wonder what happened to you after you left Ponyville." Spike said to himself as he knelt down next to her and used the scissors to cut off the dirty bandages, allowing him great view of her large breast. But Spike fought any thought as he took out rubbing alcohol and soaked it in a rag before placing it on her cuts.

"'Wince.' Ouch, hey." Gilda said in pain as she [pushed him away and slowly sat up and began to look around the room until her eyes fell upon Spike, and it was then that she realized her breasts were bouncing freely in full view of Spike's vision. "Ahhhh, you perv." Gilda screamed out loud as she slapped Spike across the face and tried to cover herself, yet these actions caused her stitches to stretch and eminence pain as she fell to the couch. Spike watched as she held her side and tears formed in her eyes, making Spike quickly getting into the kit and grabbing a bottle of pain meds.

"Here, take these." Spike said as he stood up and offered her three of them, which she took without struggling and downed them as Spike gave her a drink of water to help her. As the pain calmed down, Spike smiled as he grabbed a clean rag and began to the clean her wounds with Gilda blushing as she liked how he was taking his time to make sure every inch of her them were clean.. Once he was finished, Spike put some healing cream on them and caused Gilda to scream in pain.

"Hey, be carful." she said with a growl and a glare in her eyes as she gave it to Spike, who smiled and shrugged it off as he put the cream away and grabbed the wraps. Seeing this made Gilda give him a confused look as she asked, "And what do you expect to do with that?"

"I need to wrap your wound to make sure it heals right." he said smiling at her as he unwrapped some of it and went to place it over her wounds. But Gilda watched his claws move towards her torso and had images of the manacore's attack. And so, she kicked him away and tried to move, causing more pain to emitting from her cut. "Careful or you will rip them open."

"S-sorry." she said as she laid back and panted for a few minutes as Spike just sat back, waiting fro her to make her next move. After nearly a ten minute wait, Gilda forced herself to sit up and allowed Spike to wrap her up. Spike smiled as he made sure it was nice and tight, while careful to avoid touching Gilda's breasts. Yet he did miss and had a few brushes against her breasts, which she secretly liked as she winced from how tight he was making it and decided to start a conversation, "So, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked smiling as he was near finished with wrapping her up and finish up cleaning her wound. The real question was for to get to suck milk from Fluttershy's breasts, but she blushed from thinking of that question and decided to lie about what she meant.

"Ummm, s-save me?" she asked as she turned and tried to act tough as she was not sure if she wanted to hear what he did to save her. Spike just smiled as he continued to pack the first aid kit.

"Simple, I flew down and breathed fire on it to scare it off." Spike said as he looked at her and smiled at her with a kind smile, a smile she was not use too by her family and she blushed even more from Spike's kindness. Yet her mind continued to tell her that he was up to something and she gave him a confused look because of these thought.

"W-wait. Why did you help me." she asked as she was unsure of any real reason he would save her outside of using her body, but she wanted to know and so she pointed out, "I was a real jerk to you and your friends the last time I was in town."

"Oh, that's simple." Spike said smiling as he finished packing up the kit and then stood up, giving her a grew view of his ripped abs as Spike finished, "You need help." These words echoed in her mind, and played over and over again as she it was not only the last thing she thought was the reason. But the exact opposite of it and she hardly heard what he said next as Spike said, "So, you can sleep here or in Twilight's room tonight." She was caught off guard for a moment as she shock her head and looked at him.

"Wait, you friend isn't here?" she asked.

"Nope, she's in Cantorlot for the next few days." Spike said smiling as he placed the kit back in it's safe place. Gilda thought for a moment before grinning and slowly stood up..

"Hmmmm, a warm bed sound nice." she said smiling as Spike helped her to her feet and up the stairs the whole way, but much to her dismay, Spike not once felt her up, even on accident.

* * *

After spending a few hours trying to rest, Gilda decided to give up on sleep and she just laid there in the bed with the covers pulled up to her chest as he mind continued to play on what Spike had treated her so kindly. She was not use to this and the memory of what Spike was doing with Fluttershy did not help her in clearing her mind of how Spike looked.

"Damn it, he's just a little snout." she yelled out into the night as she covered her head with the blankets and groaned as she wish her mind would stop acting up with images of Spike naked. And much to her dismay, the images continued to build up in her head until she has had enough and sat up quickly. Which was a mistake because she winced from the pain, but she needed to get her mind to stop and there was only one way to do that. And so, she got up from the bed and slowly headed for the door while holding her side as she opened the door, and using the moon light headed down the hall to Spike's room on the other side of the hallway. Once there, Gilda took the knob and slowly opened the door to lay her eyes on the sleeping Spike, who was just sleeping in a pair of purple PJ bottoms and his blankets thrown to the floor as he snored light.

"Ummm, R-Rarity. Right there." Spike mumbled in his sleep and Gilda rolled her eyes as she really didn't expect much else from what she learned from him thanks to Rarity. But so, she needed to get her mind calmed and for that to happened, she needs to see he's not as great as she thinks he is. So, Gilda slowly walked stepped into the room and closed it behind her as she tip-toed towards the sleeping dragon, and soon was standing over him as Spike rool over onto his back. This is what Gilda was waiting for and slowly reached down, grabbing the waste band of his PJs.

"Alright, pull them down, see it's not so great, and then leave." she said under her breath as she took one last deep breath and then pulled Spike PJs down just enough to get a good look of his good, and what she saw made her gasped and then covered her mouth to keep him from finding out she was doing this. "Dear, holy Celestia." she whispered to herself as she looked down at Spike semi-hard, 18 inch cock handing there in between his legs. Gilda stared at it in awe as her brain said she got her look and should go while her body tremble from getting turned on by thesize and shape ofit. After a few moments of her mind fighting over what should she do, she mumbled, "It can't be real." She then moved her claw down and wrapped it around his member as she slowly massaged the rod in her claws, enjoying how it felt as she smiled while stroking it slightly.

"Having fun?" a voice asked and Gilda froze in mid stroke as she quickly turned to look at a smirking Spike, who's eyes were wide open and staring at her while her face turned bright red from the blush as she looked at him for a few seconds before pulling away from Spike and was about to leave before he said, "if you want, I can make you feel good like I do to the others."

"Wait, what?" Gilda asked as she turned to look at him with a confused look on her face as she did not understand what he meant. She stood there for a few seconds before realizing what he might mean and so she asked, "L-like what you did with Fluttershy?" Hearing this made Spike's eyes widen and now it was his turn for blush to cover his face.

"Ummm, y-you saw that?" he asked as he looked up at her and saw a sly smile appear on her face as she nodded, which made Spike let out a long sigh before he spoke again, "Yeah, like that." After hearing this, Gilda pondered for a few moments until looking at him and smiling back at him.

"Yes, I will allow you to pleasure me." said in a fact cocky tone as Spike stood up and offered her his bed, which she happily excepted and laid across it. Spike smiled as he gently pulled down her shorts and panties, leaving her naked from the waist down. He then knelt down and leaned forward as his face was just a few inches from her face as he kissed her cheek.

"Just relax and enjoy." he whispered in her ear as he slid his claw down Gilda's belly, and slowly slipped his fingers across her lower lips. This made Gilda let out a loud gasped of pleasure and then a moan as Spike rolled one of his finger around her clit a few times before then sliding his middle finger into her pussy. This gained a lower gasp and moan from Gilda as she leaned on her elbows, looking at Spike as he dug his finger into her g-spot. Spike watched as she let out loud gasps and moans, and knew he was hitting the right spots as he slid a second and then a third finger into her. Gilda was loosing her mind for she had never felt such pleasure from her own claws and was shocked she was getting from Spike, who began to pump into her with a little bit of force. Just a few minutes was to much for Gilda as she arched her back and screamed at the top of her lung, causing gallons of her love juices to spray all over Spike's bed and his hand not to menschen all over her lower half.

"My...Celestia..." Gilda moaned out while panting as she slowly came down from her high as she laid on her back, looking at the smiling Spike as she continued, "Y-your a pleasure god."

"Why, thank you." he said smiling as he kissed her on the cheek and then stood up, and began to walk away much to Gilda's confusion.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked as she leaned up and noticed her injuries were not hurting.

"Oh, I was going to leave you to bask in your after math." Spike explained with a sweet smile and was about to open his door when Gilda spoke up.

"Get your scaly but back here." she ordered and Spike quickly walked back up to her, confused as to what she could want form him again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he was wondering if she was not happy for what he gave her.

"I will explain to you what's wrong later, but first climb up behind me." she ordered him as she saw he was rock hard from pleasuring her and saw he was nearly 24 inches long as Spike quickly climbed into bed with her as Gilda rolled over to her side as she instructed, "Now, lift my leg up and line up your cock with my pussy." Spike gulped as he lifted her legs up and lined his cock up with her pussy lips, but he felt weird as she saw him hesitate and so she throw his hips back. This made Spike's cock slide into her pussy and let out light moans as this was his first time at feeling his cock inside a female, and Gilda was enjoying it as she let out light moans with him. "G-good, now thrust into me gently while m-massaging these." And much to Spike's delight, GIlda took one of his hands and placed it onto one of her breast. Spike moaned out loud as he felt her soft flesh move under his touch and he slowly thrust into Gilda's pussy, pressing against her cervix with each of his thrusts. This made Gilda moaned out even louder as she felt Spike's cock inside her and his claws massagin her large breasts. Spike too was enjoying this as he was finally loosing his virginity and he began to kiss Gilda's neck while continuing his thrusting into her pussy. After a couple minutes of thrusting, kissing, and groping., Spike was nearly at his limit and so he began to thrust into her even harder.

"G-Gilda. I-I can last much longer." he yelled out loud as he her pressed against her cervix with every one of his thrusts and his pre leaked out, much to Gilda's delight as she wanted to know how it felt to have a dragon cum inside her at least once.

"G-go for it." Gilda said in between all of her moans and panting as she was getting close to cumming again for the second time that night at the hands of Spike. Hearing her say go was all Spike needed to hear as he took hold of her hips and thrust into her with more force then before, and he continued this until her finally breached past her cervix and with one final yell of pleasure. Spike began to unleash a huge amount of cum right into Gilda's womb and this caused Gilda to scream out in pleasure before cumming like a fountain, spraying all over the bed and Spike's cock. As the two came down from their highs, Spike wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks." is all Spike managed to say before closing his eyes and falling asleep with Gilda still in his arms, and his cock still in her pussy. Gilda just smiled as she grabbed his arm and held it tightly as she rested her head against his pillow, slowly closing her eyes and joining Spike in Luna's domain of the dream world. But unbeknown to them, two of Spike's sperm found a pair of eggs inside her and forced their way inside of them.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and the first love scene. I hope you enjoy it as he watch Spike build a harem. Anyway, please leave a review. They help me become a better writer and if your looking for the Epilogue for Dragon Mating Season three, it's in chapter 39. Anyway, R &R. **


	3. Morning After

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the third chapter to Gilda's Savior. No sex scene in this one, sorry. But we find out more on how Spike's and the Mane Six relationship with him, 'helping' them out. Also, we have a little drama with what Gilda's past. Any, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Morning After.

Celestia's sun slowly rose over the mountains and Luna's moon lowered out at time same time. While this daily routine continued on, her sun's light shined through the window of Spike's room and fell upon the face of Spike, who slowly opened his eyes and covered his eyes as he began to yawn.

"Man, I haven't slept like that in years." he said smiling as he stretched up his arms and groaned as he continued to stretch to wake his mucles up like he did every day. But Spike got a quick reminder of how it was different as he put his hands down and his claw fell onto something really soft, and when Spike looked, his eyes widen as he was in the midst of groping her huge breasts. Spike pulled away and got out of bed fast, nearly waking her up as she rolled over to give him a better view of her breasts. "Dear Celestia, I thought that was just a dream." Spike whispered to himself as he slowly grabbed a change of clothes and slipped out of the room, keeping quiet enough so not to wake her. Once out of the room, he leaned against the wall and sighed as he could not believe what he did the night before and then stood up as he said, "hmmm, maybe, I'll take a cold shower." And with that, Spike walked over to the bathroom to try and tame his thoughts of what happened the night before.

* * *

Some time later, Gilda began to stir and she slowly opened her eys to find herself in a room she was not quite sure where she was.

"Oh, what happened?" she groaned as she slowly sat up, and as she did, she felt great pain and held her side while wincing from it. "Oh, man. That hurts." she mumbled as she looked down and saw she had bandage warped around her lower sternum and then all of her memories flooded back into her head as she groaned and shock her head. "Damn it Gilda, what were you thinking and ..." she was suddenly cut off by the smell of bacon cooking and her mouth began to water as she stood up and headed out of the room. She followed the smell of meat cooking until she reached the kitchen and she got a great view of Spike's muscular back as he had his back to her while facing the stove. Gilda blushed as he moved the pain around and then turned to look at her.

"Oh, your awake. Great I have..." Spike had a smile on his face as he began to talk to her, but was cut off by noticing that Gilda was still topless with her breasts bouncing slightly with each time she breathes. Spike quickly turned back towards the stove and continued to blush as he asked, "Ummm, c-could you please get something over your chest?" Gilda looked at him confused until she looked down and saw that she was in fact topless. So, she quickly tried to cover herself, but this caused her to pull on her stitches and major pain shot through her body. Spike saw this out of the corner of his eye and quickly ran towards her, helping her sit in a chair before pulling her bandages up to check out her stitches. "Alright, it looks good. But I need to re-warp it." Spike said as he got up and headed into the living room before returning moments later with the first-aid kit.

"Thanks." She said groaning as he opened the kit and pulled out the stuff as he began to remove her used bandages. As he worked, she winced and groaned until he finished the cleaning, and as he warped the new one, she had a thought, "Hey, thanks for the help. But I think it's best if I keep a shirt off." Spike looked up at her with his cheeks covered in blush as he stood up and put things up as he thought about it

"Y-you could be right." Spike said as he headed out of the room and then returned to the kitchen before quickly checking on the bacon, which was just finished cooking and he removed it from the burner as Gilda watched him while wincing from her injury. Hearing this, Spike reached into a draw and pulled out a pain meds.

"Where'd you get those from?" Gilda asked as Spike walked up to her and placed some of the meds into her claw.

"Leftover from when I grew my wings." Spike said as he put the bottle up and then began to plate the their food. Gilda looked at his back and thought about how much pain it would have been to grew, and then she took the pills in one quick gulp. She then looked up as Spike placed a plate in front of her and she looked at it before asking, "Why do you have bacon and eggs?"

"I am dragon and we all start liking meat when we mature." Spike began to explain, but took a few seconds pause before turning towards her with a kind smile on his face as he continued, "But I like eggs and bacon. So, I always have some on hand." After that, Spike sat across from her and smiled as he began to eat while Gilda looked at him confused for a few moments before eating her own plate. She enjoyed his cooking, but she felt weird and tried to think of something to talk about to break the silence they were in. And after a minute or so of thinking, she decided on the only thing she had on her mind.

"So, ummmmmm." Gilda began to speak but paused for a few seconds as she thought over the question she was about to ask and after taking a deep breath, she asked, "How long have you and Fluttershy been doing that nursing thing?" Spike was so shocked from her question that he began to choke on his food and quickly drank his milk fast before learning forward, panting heavily as he looked down at the table for seconds as his mind raved.

"Ummm, w-whatare you talking about?" Spike asked nervously as he hoped she was mistaking something and would quickly drop the subject. But Gilda realized what he was doing and smirked as he learned for, and placed her breasts onto her crossed arms. Gilda then just stared at him for a few moments and watched Spike getting even more nerves before she spoke again.

"Same time next week?" Gilda said as she was mimicking Fluttershy and smiled wider as Spike blush even harder as, much to his dismay, she continued, , "Sure, as long as you keep that milk coming." Spike could just die from embarrassment as he fell forward and slammed his head into the table as he let out a loud groan while Gilda resumed eating her breakfast. After a few minutes of resting his head on the table, Spike opened his eyes and stared on towards the floor when a thought filled his head.

"Hey," Spike called out as Gilda looked up from her plate and as if he knew she was looking at him, he asked, "How do you know about?"

"I woke up slightly and saw you nursing from her like a new born foal." she said smirking and Spike could feel it almost as he let out a long groan. Spike's mind went to how the girl's would think if they learned he was caught helping Fluttershy. After thinking of a great answer that will cover everything and after a few moments, he felt he had found it.

"Look, it's not what it looks like." Spike began with one of the cronies ways he could and he knew it as Gilda began to chuckle out loud, and then winced from doing so. Hearing this, Spike felt he could not keep this up and sat up straight, before taking a breath and then said, "No, really. All I'm doing is making them feel better." Gilda was confused about what Spike had just told her and she looked at him with the most cconfused expression on her face.

"Wait, care to explain what you do for them?" Gilda asked as she leaned forward and was ready to listen to what he had say about what she had asked him. It was Spike turn to look at her confused with why Gilda was confused at what he meant.

"What do you mean? I help my friends when they need some relief from stressful day and stuff like that." Spike explained with a smile on his face and looked over at Gilda, who was looking at him with a shocked expression on her face as she stared at him for a few seconds.

"So, let me get this straight." Gilda said as she looked at him smiling and was even more confused at what she head while she continued to ask, "You go to your friends house and pleasure them to make them feel better?"

"Exactly, now you understand." Spike said smiling even bigger as he thought Gilda had realized what he does to help his friends. But the look on her face told him he was wrong in thinking that.

"Ummmm and do you get anything out of it?" she asked him as she had a thought of what was going on, and did not exactly liked it if she was right.

"Uh, like what? A cake or apple cider?" he asked as he sat there and looked at Gilda, not really liking the way she was looking at him.

"No, like what he did last night." Gilda said blushing heavily as she did not want to think of Spike and her mating, but those fresh memories flooded back to her and she really liked remembering him.

"What, no. I would never do that to them." Spike said as he was shocked by Gilda saying that to him and suggesting he would even think that Spike would try to do anything like what they did. This statement made Gilda even more shocked then ever before in her life.

"Ummmm,so. You please them and get threats in return?" Gilda asked as she watched Spike nod and she hung her head down as she thought about what she did with him, and how she took his virginity. After thinking for a few more moments, she looked up at him and asked, "Do you want to know why I was in the forest yesterday?"

"Sure." Spike said as he had wandered why she was doing outside the other day. Gilda looked at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"I-I was trying to escape from my father." she said with a frown as she looked down to the table and Spike felt uneasy for what that could have meant by how she was acting.

"Umm, w-why couldn't you go to Dash?" Spike asked as he took the two plates from the table and carried them to the sink as he began to clean them. As he did, he continued to say, "I mean, you did acted mean last time you were here. But you were in trouble and they would have helped." Gilda blushed as she turned away from him and began to think of what he had just told her.

"Hey, even if you don't do it, do you have any feelings for any of them?" she asked and watched as Spike froze in place and remained still for a few seconds before resuming cleaning the dishes. Gilda felt uneasy as silence filled the room and let out a long sign as she began to slowly get up from her seat.

"Of curse I do." he said as he continued to clean the dishes as Gilda remained in the chair and waited for him to continue, which he did after minutes of silence, "I-I love all of them, all six of them. I grew up with just looking at Rarity that way, but now I hide my feelings while helping them relief their sexual tension." Once he said that, the silence filled the room as the two remained in there places for nearly an hour as Spike did his chores and Gilda watched, feeling bad for pushing him into talking about his feelings for the girls.

"Spike." she called out to him while he was sweeping, and when he looked at her, she continued, "What if we help each other? You with helping me fix my mistakes with Dash and the others. And I will help you reveal your feelings for them." Spike stared at her for a few moments, thinking over her offer and then looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I owe you one and thought I need a fresh start." She explained blushing as she tried to hide her own feelings for the dragon. Spike thought it over for a few moments before smiling from ear to ear as he shock her claw. Cementing their deal to help each t.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have the first of many three some. Any way, the next few pics from Dash's comic are up on Palcomix so, go check them out and maybe some of their other works. Please R &R.**


	4. First Step to Forgiveness

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the fourth chapter to Gilda's Savior. Here we have our first three way of the story, where Spike starts with helping Gilda saying she is sorry to Fluttershy from how she acted in the past. And this will lead to some sexy fun. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: First Step to Forgiveness.

Once they made their deal, Gilda lounged on the couch and began to work on a list of everything she had done wrong to someone in Ponyville the last time she was there. As she was doing that, Spike was busy finishing his chores for that day and once he finished the last one, he sat next to her with the same kind smile he gave her earlier.

"So, did you figure out the list of all the wrongs you did when you were last here?" Spike asked as he leaned back onto the couch and continued to smile at her as Gilda continued to write down things down before pausing, thinking it over on if she missed one and then felt right she had made the right list.

"I think I have everything I did when I was here last time and need to make amends with them." she said smiling as she finished her list and looked it over at all of the ponies who she hurt, feeling bad at doing it and wondered what she could do to fix her past mistakes with them.

"Alright, let me see the list." Spike said with a kind smile as he placed his claw out and waited for her to hand it to him, which she did quickly and sat back with arms crossed as she waited for him to read it out. After a few minutes of reading it, Spike looked at her a confused look on his face as he asked, "You shredded a book from here?"

"Ummmm yeah, it wasn't my fault." she said with a nerves smile as Spike narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed out loud, "I was mad because I left like I lost my best friend and just found a random book on the ground to shred." Hearing this, Spike nodded as he looked back towards the paper and read it over.

"Alright, Twilight and Dash will be last. Applejack and Rarity won't hurt that much." Spiek said out loud as he thought it over for a few moments until he smiled as he looked over at her before he said, "Let's start with Fluttershy, you just shouted at her." But Gilda blushed and looked away from him as she felt weird about him talking about her past.

"Ummm, yeah. That would be a great place to start with to make amends." she said giving him another nerves smile as she slowly stood up, wincing a little from the pain and began to head towards the door.

"Ummm Gilda." Spike called out as he reached out his hand and called out to her, and when she turned towards him, she saw him blush bright red as he finished, "You need to put a shirt on first." Gilda then blushed just as red as Spike as she looked down and saw her huge breasts free for all to see.

"Ummm, great idea." she said nervously as she walked over and headed slowly up the stairs to get a shirt for her to wear, leaving a blushing Spike sitting on the couch and thinking of how great of a view he was getting the whole morning. This made Spike blush even more then before as he knew he was getting hard for what he had just saw.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nice house in Cantorlot, a well dressed griffon was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee and a lot of paper work as he wrote down what somethings on the paper while sipping his coffee. Suddenly, the door burst open and his aid ran in, also a nicely dressed griffon and came up to the desk while panting heavily. The first griffon looked up at him with a scowl on his face as he put his cup down on the table.

"I hope you came here with the news I want to hear." he growled out loud as he looked up at the much smaller male griffon, who gulped and began to sweat heavily as he looked at the glaring eyes of his boss. The young griffon took a deep gulp before looking at his report and then back at his boss.

"Ummm, no. We lost track of her in the Everfree Forest." he said with a hesitantly as he wondered how his boss was going to react to it, and just as he feared, his boss stood up while slamming the table with his claws as he glared at the other griffon for a few moments. until he suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as he pulled him face to face.

"Your right, I don't like this news, so I will tell you this slowly." the boss paused for a few seconds as he took deep, heavy breathes before growling out his orders, "You will go and look for my worthless daughter and bring her back to me this instant. And I don't care about how she thinks or fights, bring her back. Understand?" The boss asked and the add gulped as he nodded a yes to him, which got an evil smile from him and a tap on the cheek as he said. "Good, now go." He then shoved the add, who then ran out of the room scared for his life and the boss sat back down to finish his paper

* * *

It was still early in the morning as Spike and Gilda walked out of the house. Spike smiled as he stepped out into the streets, but for Gilda, she still had a feeling of uneasy as she poked her head out of the doorway and looked around for any sign of Dash.

"Relax, Dash is never up this early in the morning." Spike said with a smile as he reinsured her that she had nothing to worry about. Gilda nodded as she stepped out into the street, wearing one of Spike's t-shirt to cover her wraps up. She slowly stepped down from the steps and Spike wrapped his arm around her as they began to walk down the street with crowds of ponies getting ready for the day to get started. As they walked through the town, Gilda continued to look around nervously, like she was looking around for some one and Spike noticed as he asked, "Are you scared?" Gilda's head popped up and she looked at him out of shock.

"Oh, no. Just worried I'll see...Dash. it's too soon to see her yet." she said with a nerves smile as she looked at Spike, and hoped he would fall for her quick lie and that he would not stop them so she could really get out of the streets.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it would be too soon to talk to her." he said smiling as he saw through her lie, but decided to go with it for her sake and so he took her claw, which caused her to blush bright red. He then swooped into the back allies and lead her through a maze like path through dead ends and false exits. Gilda was getting confused as she was not sure where they were at or where they were going until suddenly they walked out of the ally and much to her shock, they were in front of the dirt path that lead to Fluttershy.

"Whoa." was all Gilda could say as she stared at the path and then turned around to look at the town she had just snaked her way through with Spike. After staring at it for a few minutes, she turned to look at him as she asked, "How did you find this shortcut?"

"When you do a lot of errands for Twilight and the others, you find shortcuts." Spike explained with a big smile on his face a Gilda nodded, agreeing to his point of needing to find his way around. "Anyway, come on and let's go." he said smiling as she shock her head and then turned to look at him as she smiled back at him. The duo then head off down the path that lead them to their first step to both of their futures. But for Gilda, she felt an unease and stopped in her tracks as she turned to look at a clearing she was all to familiar to her as she clinched her wound and winced from just the memory of the other day.

"You okay?" Spike asked as he turned to face her before turning to look at what she was looking at what had taken Gilda's focus. "Oh, isn't this the place you were attacked by that monster?" Spike asked as Gilda continued to stare at the field in silence for a few minutes before shaking her head to clear her mind and then turned back to look at Spike.

"Yeah, 's just that memory was still fresh and my wound hurts just by me thinking of it." She said smiling at him as Spike he offered her his claw once again. Gilda looked at it for a few seconds before taking it and gave Spike a very kind smile, which return as he turned back to the path and resumed their way to Fluttershy's cottage. After a quick few minute walk, the duo found the nice cottage in the distance and then they saw the kind hearted Pegasus feed her animal friends.

"Hey Fluttershy." Spike called out to her with a big smile on his face and she returned it to him as she put the feed away and then floated down to meet them at her gate.

"Hello, nice to see you again so soon after your last boost Spike." Fluttershy paused as she turned to look at the blushing Gilda and gave her a nerves smile as she add, "How are you feeling today?" Gilda gulped as she looked down at the ground and had trouble getting her mouth to open thanks to her nerves. Setting this, Spike cleared his throat and when they looked at him.

"Gilda wanted to thank you for helping her yesterday in her hour of need." Spike said smiling as Gilda smiled at him and nod as Fluttershy blushed from hearing this. Spike gave them both a smile as he continued, "Can we come in and I'll make you two some tea."

"Oh, that sounds lovely please come in ." Fluttershy said in a meek tone as she turned around and floated up to the front door with Gilda and Spike following close behind. Once inside, the two girls sat on the couch, with Gilda holding her side as Spike head into the kitchen. Leaving a nerves Gilda and Fluttershy alone to sit in silence for a few seconds until after taking a deep breath, Gilda collected herself before turning to face Fluttershy.

"Ummm, Fluttershy." Gilda began as she got nerves and waited for Fluttershy to look at her, and when she did, Gilda let out along sigh as she continued, "I'm here to say I am sorry for yelling at you like the way I did last time I was in town."

"Oh, yeah." Fluttershy said as she looked from her and blushed as she was nerves from her bring up something she had already put behind her. Yet it did feel good to hear Gilda say she was sorry from a mistake she made years ago. "Thank you for you coming here and making amends, so I except and forgive you." Hearing that from Fluttershy made Gilda happy, but she was here not only to say sorry and with yet another deep breath, she went to plan two.

"Fluttershy, I have something else to tell you." Gilda began as she looked over at Spike in the kitchen, who was busy heading the tea and so she turned to look at her as she whispered, "I saw you and Spike yesterday." Fluttershy froze as she just stared at the griffon for a few seconds in horror and remained like that for a bit until Gilda asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay." She suddenly screamed as tears formed in her eyes, much to Gilda shock as Fluttershy continued, "I-I, can't ever see him again." This reaction shock Gilda, as did what Fluttershy could have meant by not being able to see him again.

"What do you mean by not being able to see him again?" she asked as she wanted to know what all of this meant and to make sure she didn't ruin some one else's life. Fluttershy wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at Gilda.

"When the other's find out, I will not be able to have Spike ever again." she said out right while Gilda just looked at her confused for a few moments until she shock her head to clear it.

"Wait, you really aren't explaining why your just." Gilda paused as she thought it over and then let out a long sigh before she opened her mouth once again, "Do you like Spike?"

"I...ummm...yes." she said blushing as she hung her head in shame from not saying it earlier as she continued, "But he likes Rarity more then anything and does not feel the way about me.". Gilda smiled as she leaned forward until she was at hairs whith form Fluttershy's ear.

"Then show him, don't hide it." Gilda said with a smile as blush formed around Fluttershy's became bright red as she could feel Gilda's large breasts press against her arm. As if on cue, Spike walked in with a tray of tea and sat next to Fluttershy. Who blushed bright red as Gilda whispered, "Tell him or you could loose him." This was enough to make Fluttershy sit up straight and turned to look at Spike as she shook from nerves, yet she began to open her mouth.

"Ummm, S-Spike..." Fluttershy paused for a few moments as she blushed heavily as she could not believe she was about to say this to him. And as Spike looked at her, she was thrown for a loop as her body moved out of not where and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Leaving Both Gilda and Spike shocked as she locked lips with him. Spike was left stunned as he remained still for a few seconds until Fluttershy was finally able to regain control of her body. "Oh, dear Celestia. I am sorry Spike. I have no idea what came over me. Please Spike, forgive me for doing that..." Fluttershy began to stammer and blush heavily until Spike's claw placed over her lips and then he made her look at him.

"I've always wanted to do that." he said smiling as he leaned back forward and planed a kiss on Fluttershy, yet his was more tender and sweet. Fluttershy gasped in her mind for a few moments before closing her eyes nad excepting his sweet, loving kiss.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry about the tease but I felt ending here will allow me to no give to much in this one. Since I did give you a lot and stuff. Also, the next few pics are up in Placomix. Go check them out. Please leave a review.**


	5. First Step to Something great

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the fifth chapter to Gilda's Savior. Here we have first three-some with Spike, Gilda, and Fluttershy along with what this little agreement the Mane Six had come up to with using Spike to pleasure them, and why Fluttershy was do sad about being figured out.**

Chapter 5: The Beginning of Something Great.

Thje birds chipped happily in the mid morning sun shined down on Fluttershy's cottage, which at the moment was filled with love. Spike held onto Fluttershy as the two continued to kiss deeply on the couch. Fluttershy slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth as Spike placed his hand on her breast as they two explored each others body in a way they had never even dreamed of ever wanting to think of. Watching the two make-out mere inches from her made Gilda feel wird and blush heavy as she watched for a good three minutes until the thought of watching them kiss anymore was angering.

"Ummm, you two look busy." she said with a nerves smile as she tried to hide how seeing them made her mad and she slowly stood up as she continued, "I'll be heading out and let you get to it." Gilda then stood up from the couch and was about to walk out of the cottage when someone reached out and grabbed her tail, causing her the gasp and turned to see who it was.

"Wait Gilda, please stay." it was Fluttershy who had stopped her as she had pulled away from Spike and they both looked up at her as she was surprised when Fluttershy continued, "I know how you feel from the way you looked at me kissing him and I want to show there are no hard feelings between us." With that said, Fluttershy reached down and slowly began to lift up her blouse, which made Gilda blush bright red as her

"Oh, there's no need for any of that. Please, there is no need for." she was suddenly cut off by Fluttershy's breasts bouncing free from her clothes and Gilda could defiantly see milk leak out of her breasts. This leak got stronger when Fluttershy grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it, causing milk to spray out of her breast and onto Gilda. As Gilda watched in shock, Spike took no time and latched on her right breasts and began to suck on it like a new born foal.

"Oh, please. Won't you join him?" she asked smiling at her kindly while offering Gilda her other breast Gilda just stared at it for a few moments before shrugging and sat back down.

"If you can't beat, join them." she said as she sat down and leaned forward, taking Fluttershy's other breast into her mouth as she began to suckle on it. The sensation of having both of her breasts sucked, Fluttershy let or lids gasps and moans of pleasure as she held them close to herself as she had always enjoy the feel of her milk being drank from her breasts. Spike notice Fluttershy moaning and decided to add to her pleasure as he slid his claw down, and began to massage her pussy through her panties. "Oh, S-Spike." she moaned out loud as she felt his claw play with her pussy through her panties and she loved how it felt. Gilda saw him and decided to help as she moved her own claws hand down, and slid right into her panties where she swirled her middle claw stood her clit as Spike slid into her pussy gently. Fluttershy let out loud moans on pleasure and she felt she needed more then just sit there, and so she reached down and pulled it Spike's cock while sliding her fingers into Gilda's panties.

"Whoa," Spike said as he felt Fluttershy stroke his hard cock and smiled as he continued, "You don't need to do that." Fluttershy let out loud moans as she looked over at him with a sweet smile on her face as she stroked him faster and finger Gilda slightly harder.

"I want to show you how much I love you." she said in between moans as she enjoyed how he and Gilda were pleasuring her, and she returned the favor by her own way. Spike just smiled as he stood up and knelt down as he slipped her panties. Spike smiled as he looked at Fluttershy's blushing face as he pulled them over her feet, and then he looked at her moist yellow lips for the first time in his life and he wanted to taste them. So, Spike leaned forward and slowly drew his tongue from the bottom to her clit. This gained even louder moan of pleasurefrom Fluttershy as Gilda moved up slightly and pulled her into a passionate kiss. This shocked Fluttershy as had never even dreamed she would be in this situation, Spike licking her private area while she making-out with Gilda.

"Your milk taste wonderful." Gilda said as she took a pause from making-out with her and Fluttershy blushed red as she's never heard that from any one except Spike. This, along with Spike's tongue slid Ingo her pussy, made Fluttershy pull Gilda into a deeper kiss, which Gilda happily excepted. Seeing this made Spike hornier as he shoved his tongue deeper while moving his tail around and slide it into Gilda's needy pussy. These combined action made both girl's scream of pleasure into each other's mouth as Spike licked deeper into Fluttershy and turned his tail around inside Gilda. This made them both scream out from the pleasure he was giving them and they were living it, and the more they moaned out in pleasure, the more Spike licked and massaged their pussies. The pleasure was quickly getting to much for them, and with one final thrust of both his tongue and tall. Both girls screamed out in pleasure as they were thrown over the edge and came hard as the mix of both of their juices spilled all over Spike, who happy drank up Fluttershy's before licking them both clean of their messy legs. After Spike finish lick them clean, he stood up and smiled at them as they laid back, enjoying the sheet glow of their Spike enticed orgasms.

"Thank you Spike." Fluttershy said as she looked up at him with a kind smile on her face and loved the way Spike smiled back at her. Gilda saw the way she was looking at him now and smiled as she sold up.

"That was a great job, with your tongue,." Gilda said smiling as they both looked at her as she grabbed Spike's shoulders and shoved him so he would be sitting on the couch as she continued, "And we need to slow you how good we are with ours."

"W-we?" Fluttershy asked as she was unsure if she should do something like that. But Gilda was not waiting for her to decide as she knelt down and began to lick Spike's cock from the base to the tip slowly. This made them both gasp and blush as she looked up at her with a smirk.

"You need to learn to show how you feel with your mouth." Gilda said as she continued to lick Spike's cock whole length, causing Spike to let out loud moans of pleasure and Fluttershy's cheek to become red from blush. She watched Gilda give Spike a lot of pleasure and she slowly began to become jealous as she wanted to be the one that was the causing Spike a lot of pleasure. These feelings got striker and stronger until she finally had enough.

"Alright, move over." She yelled out loud as she knelt next to Gilda as she slowly took a long draw of her tongue on his whole length, savoring the taste of Spike's cock and she really liked it. She took a few solo drags of his cock before Gilda joined her and they both began to lick his whole cock together. This double tongue attack made Spike let out loud moans of pleasure as he fought back cumming to soon for them as he liked them working together on pleasuring him. This dual licking continued for a few more minutes until Gilda took it to the next step and slowly took his whole cock into her mouth. She began to suck on it slightly as Fluttershy moved down and began to suck on his sack as Spike throw his head back as he loved how good they were with pleasuring him with their mouth.

"Whoa,...y-you two a-are good." Spike moaned out loud as he let them do as they wish to his body. Gilda continued to bob her head on his cock for a few minutes until Fluttershy pulled her up and then took the cock into her mouth. Gilda huffed smiling as she began to suck u on his sack, using her tongue to taste the same intoxicating musk that she loved from his body. This was the same musk that began to fill her her nostrils and she was quickly beginning to enjoy to smell as it was from the man she loved. After taking her turn on sucking on his cock, Gilda pulled her off and returned her mouth to be around his cock once again whole Fleshy resumed as suck mm sucking on his sack. The duo continued this trading from sucking on his cock and sucking I his sack, Blyth action caused Spike a lot of pleasure as he was constantly inched to the edge of cumming every second from their efforts. "G-girls, i-I'm g, Gonna cum s-soon." Spike moaned it loud as he began to thrust his hips up slightly, and hearing this warning made both Fluttershy and Gilda sip sucking on his cock or sack. They then resumed their living of his cock even faster then before, gaining even louder moaned l moans of pleasure from Spike before thrusting his hips up one last time before jumping over the edge. He began to release a large amount of cum all over the faces, in their hair, and onto their breasts. Spike continued to cum for nearly a whole minute before finally stopping and laid back on the couch as the girls lick the cum off of him.

"T-there is s-so much." Fluttershy said as she stopped licking it and just remained still got a few seconds as Spike noticed how she looked, and felt guilty as Gilda continued to lick the cumfrom his crotch.

"F-f Fluttershy. I'm sorry I did that." Spike said as he looked at her looking at him and the cum all over her before suddenly scooping up some of the cum from her face and began to lick it up. This shocked Spike as he did not expect to see he do that from her.

"It's really tasty huh?" Gilda asked her smiling as she finished clean Spike's cock and turned to look at Fluttershy, who looked back at her. The two then began to make out with each other, licking Spike's cum from the other's body. Spike just smiled as he sat back and watched them look at them kicking his cum from their body's, they soon began to lick it off her breasts and after a few more moments. They were both finished cleaning each other off and they looked at Spike with cute smiled on their faces. "Well, now that we're done with the warm up." Gilda started as she helped Fluttershy up to her feet and walked her the few steps to stand in front of him as she continued, "Time for the main curse." Hearing this made Fluttershy blush as she clinched her legs together and stared at Spike, who was smiling at her kindly.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." Spike said as he tried to our her at ease.

"No, I-I want to." She said as she looked at him and gave him a small smile as she continued, "j-just be gentle with me."

"Always." Spike said smiling as gently took her arms and laid her on the couch while covering her body in loving kisses. Once she was placed on the couch with him, Spike slowly slid himself in between her legs and pressed his tip against her pussy lips. As he was set, Spike looked down at her and waited for the go ahead. And after a nearly two minute wait, she took a deep breath and nodded. Spike took this moment and slowly slid his cock into her pussy, gaining light gasps and moans from the young Pegasus as he moved forward until he was stopped in his tracks by Fluttershy's hymen. She looked up as him and when she saw his kind eyes meet with hers, Fluttershy gave him a small smilie.

"Go ahead Spike." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tender kiss as Spike took his cue and slowly pressed his cock against her hymen, until he broke it and took her virginity. Fluttershy let out a loud yelp as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her whole body and causing Spike to freeze in mid thrust as he looked down at her as while waiting for her to answer him. "I-I'm fine, please continue." Fluttershy gave him the answer he wanted to hear after a three minute wait. And so, Spike resumed his thrusting into her Fluttershy's pussy at a steady, gentle pace. One of which gained many moans and yelps from Fluttershy a she slowly grew use to Spike's cock inside her, and she kissed him even deeper as Spike pushed up against her cervix. Feeling this made Fluttershy gasp and look up at Spike, who looked back at her and smiled when he saw her nod.

"Alright, here we go." Spike said as he pulled back until just his tip remained inside her and then he thrusts into her hard, pushing past her cervix. Fluttershy gave out a loud scream of pain mixing with pleasure as she felt her love reach deep inside her and she knew she would never want any other cock inside her after this. Spike continued to thrust into Fluttershy's depths and gained even louder moans from her as he felt himself getting close to cumming. Spike opened his mouth to tell her, but he was instantly stopped by Fluttershy pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

"D-do it Spike, cum inside my womb." she said smiling at her as she was close too and wanted them to cum together. Hearing this made Spike smile as leaned forward and held her close as he thrusts into her even harder then before, gaining louder moans of pleasure from Fluttershy as she was teetering over the edge and as Spike gave one final thrust, he began to release his cum straight into her womb. Feeling this was enough to throw Fluttershy over the edge. She came hard as her inner walls became a vise and forced more of his cum to spill into her waiting womb. The duo remained still for a few moments until suddenly felt something poke her belly and as they both looked down, they saw Spike had a second cock the was laying on her belly.

"Whoa." both girls said as Spike blushed heavily before pulling out of Fluttershy and hiding inside her bathroom, leaving both girls shocked at what they had just saw. And as they thought it over, One of Spike sperm found one of Fluttershy's eggs and impaled it.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Also, the next few pages of Dash's Palcomix comic are up and check them out. The next chapter will explain a lot of what is going on..**


	6. The Truth

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the sixth chapter to Gilda's Savior** **. Here we learn how Spike had two cocks at the very end of the last chapter and how he was hiding it. And we also learn what the Mane Six had set up for the young dragon years ago. And we also learn who's next in joining the harem.**

Chapter 6: The Truth.

The sun was low in the sky as the afternoon slowly began to turn into evening, and as for the three people in Fluttershy's cottage, they were in the middle of something. The day started so great with Spike and Gilda began to their journey to redeem Gilda for her past trouble, and for Spike to finally reveal his feeling to his friends. But now, Spike is halled up in the bathroom after revealing his secret to the girls, who had been sitting on the out side of the door.

"Spike sweetie, we won't judge you." Fluttershy said in her sweet tone as she tried to reassure Spike he did not need to hide himself from them as she continued, "Please come out, and we will all sit down and have a nice talk about this." Fluttershy finished as she looked at the door with caring eyes, but Gilda had her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"You've been at that for over three hours now." she said as Fluttershy looked at her with a sad look and she rolled her eyes as she said, "Let me try." Fluttershy looked at the griffon for a few minutes before putting her arms up and stepping away to allow Gilda all the space she needed as she knocked on the door as loud as she could before yelling, "Spike, get out here now or I will go tell every single mare in town you have a two headed snake down there."

"'Gasp' Gilda, you can't just say that and expect..." Fl;uttershy began to say but stopped in mid sentence as the door unlocked and Spike stepped out with a worried look on his face.

"Wait, please don't Gilda." he yelled as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and then began to shake her as he pleaded, "You can't tell any one or I might have to leave forever." Gilda was shocked as he shooked her harder for a few minutes before pushing him away from her.

"First, don't do that again." she said as she shook her head to clear her mind and then she looked over at Spike as she continued, "Second, I was bluffing." Hearing that made Spike let out a loud sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall and slid down it before sitting on the floor.

"I am so sorry you guys had to see that." Spike said as he looked up at them and saw them smile down at him, which instantly made him feel better as he looked straight forward for a few moments.

"Alright, enough of this pitty party." Gilda said as she picked him up, causing herself to wince from her injuries and walked Spike towards the couch before they both plopped onto it as she continued, "Alright, explain how you have two cocks and how you were hiding it?" Fluttershy quickly joined them as she sat on the other side of Spike and she gave him a loving hug.

"It's okay Spike, you can tell us and we will help you." she said smiling as Spike let out a long sigh before turning around and wrapping her into a hug back as she said, "There, there Spike." After a few moments of remaining in the hug, Spike pulled away and looked at both girls as he collected his thoughts before taking a deep breath.

"It all started when I was just a hatchling. I spent my first few years in diapers, just like all babies and Twilight would change me when they were dirty, even if she was busy. But when I turned five, something happened and my cock was split in two over the course of a single night." Spike paused for a few moments and took another deep breath as he continued, "This worried Twilight and so she researched it and found out something shocking."

"What was it?" Fluttershy asked as she wanted to hear what happened with all this and wondered what could have made Twilight shocked, while Gilda just looked at him as she wanted him to finish on what he was saying.

"She found out that if a dragon has two cocks, like me, they are more likely to gain a craving for meat then ones with a single cock." Spikes aid with a long sigh before he continued, "So, she explained to me that I had to hide it or I might have to leave my home. And with years of practice and a little magic, I was able to keep it under wraps for eight years."

"Wait, how come it revealed itself today but not last night?" Gilda asked as she was a little confused and wondered if she should be mad at how he would answer that.

"I was more focused on pleasuring you and didn't let go all the way." Spike paused fro a few moments as he blushed heavily and turned to look down at the floor as he finished what he was saying, "But with you both pleasuring me and me pleasure you both. It must have been to much for the magic and muscles to restrain. I am very sorry for having you two see this and I will leave before I loose it.." Spike stood up and headed towards the door as he redid his pants, but just as he reached the door.

"You are an idiot." Gilda said as Spike froze in place and turned to look at her as FLuttershy had her hands covering her mouth in shock as Gilda continued, "First, we don't care if you had two, one, and how many." Spike looked from her and then at Fluttershy, who was now not covering her mouth and looked at Gilda with a look of shock before turning to Spike with a kind smile on her face.

"She's right Spike." she said smiling as she walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulder as she continued, "You are a great man and deserve to get respect from all of the things you do for use." Spike looked at her for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her and hugged her tightly

"Thank you." he said smiling as he held her close to him and she hugged him back, but as the two enjoyed a loving hug. Gilda began to chuckle and cross her arms. "Hey, what so funny?" he asked her as he pulled away from Fluttershy and they both looked at her.

"You do realize the spell failed before all this right?" Gilda asked them both as they looked at each other before looking back at her as she finished what was saying with a sigh, "You like egg and bacon. So, you still like meat even if the spell hid you second cock." Hearing this made Spike look at them both and then smiled as he kissed Fluttershy out of no where and then went over to kiss Gilda, causing both girls to blush when he pulled away from them.

"Thank you, for giving me hope in my future." he said smiling as he looked at them both and then sat down on the couch as he let out a loud sigh, "So, what should we do for the rest of the night?" Both girls looked at each other before smiling and walking over, joining Spike on the couch as he wrapped his arms around them.

"How about we just sit back and relax while ordering some pizzas?" Gilda asked and they both nodded as Fluttershy got her phone and called the pizza place. As she was ordering them, Gilda smiled as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Ummm, w-what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at her while covering the speaking part of the phone as she watched Gilda's large breasts bounce freely from the fabric. Gilda looked at her and smiled as she sat back, causing her breasts to bounce as she moved at all.

"My injury still hurt and my shirt pushes on the wraps, causing a lot more pain." Gilda explained with a big smile on her face as Fluttershy looked at the griffon's chest and blushed as it was the first time she remembered seeing another woman's chest that was bigger then her. She then looked over at Spike, who looked over at her and smiled.

"It's true, the fabric restricts her wraps and causes pressure on her wounds." he explained as Fluttershy looked at them both for a few moments before nodding and then returned to ordering their pizza for their dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, a group of three griffons walked into a local motel and the leader of the treat, which was the aid to the boss griffon, walked up to the clerk and looked at the young stallion,.

"Two rooms." the aid said as he took out a bag of bits and placed them on the counter.

"Sure sir, let me get your keys." the clerk said smiling at them as he picked up to card keys and headed tot he side as he lead them to their room. As they walked down the halls, the aid reached into his pocket and pulled at a picture. "Here you go, these two are linked by a separating door." the stallion explained with a smiled as he opened the doors and then handed them the cards.

"Thank you," the aid said as he took the cards and then put the picture in the stallion's face as he asked, "Have you seen this griffon lately?" The stallion looked closer and thought it over as he was looking at a picture of a young Gilda.

"Hmmm, sorry. Haven't seen her. And we don't get to many griffon's around here any way." he said smiling as the aid nodded and handed him a tip of fifteen bits. This made the clerk smiled as he took them and headed off down the hall as the three griffon's entered their rooms, and quickly set up a base as the aid took out a map of Ponyville.

"Alright, here's what we know," the aid started as he unrolled the map over the table and then took out a marker as he marked the motel with an x as he continued, "We have the motel covered and starting tomorrow. We will start searching this town all over until we find her understood?" The two larger griffon's nodded as they placed their bags on the bed and began to unpack.

"So, why is the boss looking for her?" one of the griffon's, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses, asked as the aid look at him in shock.

"She ran from her duty and he wants her back." the aid said with a series look on his face as he looked at Gilda's picture before saying, "Celestia help her when she sees him again." And with that, he went back to charting the plan to find Gilda over the map as the other two finished unpacking

* * *

Back at the cottage, the trio were in the middle of enjoying the pizzas with all veggie for Fluttershy while Spike and Gilda enjoyed a meat lover each. As they ate, they put on a cheese action movie and were enjoying it until Gilda remembered something important.

"Hey Fluttershy." she called out to her and as Fluttershy looked over at her, she swallowed her food before asking, "You never explained this whole pact you and your friends have with Spike." This question shocked Fluttershy and she slightly began to choke on her food as Spike patted her back until she coughed it up.

"Ummm, d-do you really want to know?" she asked as she coughed a little more and hoped they would drop it, but as she watched them shake their heads yes, she knew she had no choice but to tell them. So, Fluttershy took a quick drink of water and let out a long sigh before she said, "Alright, two years ago Twilight called us to a meeting and she explained us what was going with Spike."

"And that was?" Gilda asked as she was wondering if this was a good reason at all for what they did.

"That Spike was starting to wonder about the female body and that he might want to explore women's bodies." she said smiling as Gilda and Spike looked at each other before looking back at her waiting for her to continue. "And we wanted to help him learn everything he could so he would know what to do when he was ready to mate." she said smiling as she looked over at them and they looked from her to each other for a few seconds.

"So, to get Spike ready for mating. You show him how to pleasure woman in certain ways but never expect pleasure back from the woman?" Gilda asked as she looked at the Pegasus with a confused expression on her face as Fluttershy blushed heavily and looked down at her feet as Gilda asked, "Why?"

"T-Twilight wanted to make sure he knew how to pleasure for his eighteenth birthday." she said blushing harder as she looked away, and surprised both Gilda and Spike.

"Wait, what was going to happen on my eighteenth birthday?" Spike asked her confused more then ever and sat there as he wondered what could Twilight could have planned a head of time so far of four years. As he thought it over, Gilda sat back and smiled as she looked at them.

"It's simple." she said as the duo looked over at the griffon as she continued, "Just go to the source of all parties in this town and she might know what was planning."

"That's a great idea." Spike said smiling as he kissed her on the lips from excitement but then frowned as he looked over at Fluttershy, "Ummm, F-Fluttershy. Would you mind if we stayed the night?"Fluttershy blushed bright red as she looked away and smiled lightly.

"Ummm, s-s-sure. But the couch is not really the big for two." she said as she looked at them and notice Gilda chuckle.

"Couch, who's sleeping on the couch?" Gilda asked with a big smirk on her face and she got confused looks from both of her friends as they were not sure what she meant.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well. that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have Pinkie and see how she has Spike pleasure her. And a little info on what Twilight was planning for Spike's eighteenth birthday party. Anyway, the new pics on Palcomix will be up soon and I hope you do check them out, along with the other pieces on the site. And check out my Patrion page for some info I will post for a Patrain exclusive story in the future.**


	7. Future Party Planner

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the seventh chapter to Gilda's Savior. We have Spike and Gilda move on with their journeys to make their lives better. And to find it what this secret plan for Spike's eighteenth birthday that Twilight has set up l by taking to Pinkie. Also a little bit more on the griffin's looking for her.**

Chapter seven: Future Party Plans.

Celestia's sun slowly lifted from it's resting place behind the mountains and rose into the sky as Luna's moon lowered in the sky. The birds came to life and called out to the other forest animals to wake up, and the birds flew towards a small cottage that belonged to Fluttershy as it was their jobs to wake her up too. As they arrived, they quickly flow towards her window and peaked into the window as they did every morning, but much to their shock she was not alone. In the room had Spike lying on the bed with his arms wrapped around Gilda and Fluttershy, and his hands resting on their asses. The birds looked at each other before pushing the window open and began to sing their wake up call like the normally do.

"Hmmm, what?" Fluttershy said out loud as she slowly began to open her eyes as she looked up at the birds and gasped as she remembered that she was naked. She quickly covered herself and ran to her bathroom as she started the shower. The running water was enough to make Gilda stir and she rolled over to see the bathroom door open.

"I wonder who's taking a shower?" she asked herself as she then felt a hand fall over her and she looked down to see a scaly, purple laying on top of her. "Oh, it must be Fluttershy." she said out loud as her eyes widen and a smile formed on her face as she took Spike's arm and lift it off of her before sitting up as she continued, "She might want to help washing herself up." And with that, Gilda got up and walked towards the bathroom door while letting her pants fall to the floor. Gilda could hear that Fluttershy was humming as she opened the door slowly and slowly stepped in before closing it.

"Huh, is that you Spike?" Fluttershy said a little startled by hearing the door closed as she looked at the curtain and saw a shadow walking towards her. Then it was pulled aside and Gilda was there with a big smile on her face as Fluttershy gasped, and tried to cover herself as she yelled, "Gilda, please leave."

"Sory, but can't do that." she said smiling as she showed Fluttershy the wraps and she could see that they were dirty. "I need to clean m wound now or it could get an infection." Fluttershy looked at the wraps in shock as her hand moved from her body to cover her mouth as she then looked up to Gilda.

"H-hurry in so I can clean it." she said blushing as Gilda smirk as she removed the dirty wrap and stepped inside the shower. She winced as the hot water hit her injury, but she slowly began to like it. Fluttershy stepped back in her small tub and blushed heavily as their breasts pressed hard against each other.

"Hey, think what Spike would do here?" Gilda said smiling as she grabbed the soap that was next to her on the side of the tub and poured it all over both of their breasts. This made her Fluttershy gasp and blush harder as Gilda rubbed the soap all over their bodies, making sure to pay special attention to both of her lower lips and gaining slight moaned as she took Fluttershy's hand and placed it on her wound, causing her to wince fro the touch as she said, "G-go on and clean it." Fluttershy blushed heavily as she slowly began to rub her wound, but blushed redder as he hand continues rub up against Gilda's large breasts. "Soft, huh?" Gilda asked smiling as Fluttershy blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Umm, y-yes. Very soft." She said as she turned away and pulled her hand from her wound, which made Gilda wince a little but gave hera smile on her face.

"Sweetie, relax. We're both have Spike as a lover and I'm sure we will see each other naked a lot more often." Gilda said smiling as Fluttershy looked at her for a few seconds before smiling at her. And then suddenly the four burst open and they both looked at Spike, who was in the doorway and half asleep walked into the room. They watched Spike walked towards the toilet and asked it as he began to pee. The duo looked at Spike for a few moments before Gilda smirking and asked, "Hey Spike, want to join us in the shower and wash us up?"

"Huh, yeah sure Gilda." Spike said half a sleep as he finished peeing and began to turn, and then walked right it is the room and closed the door. This left both Fluttershy and Gilda surprised as they liked at the door for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Then the door burst open again with a wide awake Spike as he looked at the shower and asked, "Is that offer still good?" Gilda looked at Fluttershy, week looked back at him and nodded.

"Of course it's still good, get in here." Gilda said smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around Fluttershy and pulled her into a tight hug as their breasts pressed hard against each other. This made Fluttershy blush heavily and Spike to as well before he walked into the room, closing the door behind.

* * *

After their little fun in the shower, Spike headed to the kitchen and began to work on breakfast as Fluttershy went to work on giving Gilda a clean wrap around her injury. Once she was finished with that, Fluttershy ran outside to feed her animals and Gilda sat back down at the table with a smile on her face.

"Oh, that smells great." she said smiling as she continued to cook some eggs with cheese in it and then tosed some bread in the air before blowing fire at them. Gilda was shocked as Spike grabbed a plate and tosed the egs into the air, he then stood in front of her as he caught the breakfast as it fell on the plate. 'Damn, how come you didn't do that yesterday?" Gilda asked impressed by what Spike did as he slid the nice looking plate in front of her.

"Twilight doesn't like it when I do that in the library." he explained as he began to make a pancakes as Fluttershy walked into the room, and smiled at them both as she sat down.

"Spike, I have to say last night was wonderful." she said smiling at him as he turned and placed a cup of coffee in front of her, making her smile as he went back to making her pancakes. Fluttershy took the cup and began to sip on the coffee as she asked, "So, your going to Pinkie and ask her about Twilight's plan?"

"Yeah, that the plan." Gilda said smiling as Spike flipped the pancakes and smiled at her as they landed on a plate in front of Fluttershy. This shocked and made the girls smile as the clapped.

"Thank you, thank you." Spike said as he made his own stack and began to enjoy the meal with his lovers as Fluttershy looked at Spike for a few moments.

"You Know. Pinkie has a thing for you too." she said smiling at him as Spike's eyes widen and a shiver ran up his back as he let out a loud groan.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she was not expecting that reaction from Spike after hearing all that.

"I just had a thought on how sore I will be tonight." he said as he rubbed his back and smiled at the girls, who look at him for a few moments before bursting into laughter at his commit. Spike smiled back and joined them in their laughter as they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast together.

* * *

Once they finished their breakfast, Spike and Gilda got dressed and said their good-byes to Fluttershy, who gave Spike a loving kiss before Gilda pulled him away. The duo walked down the path that lead to Ponyville in silence as Gilda's mind was set on thinking of what could she say to Pinkie that could show she was sorry for what she did in the past, and really hoped it went as well as it did Fluttershy.

"Gilda relax." Spike said smiling as she looked over as him and her turned to give a her a kind smile as he continued, "We're talking about some one who throw you a party to try and make you feel better after you hurt her feelings." Gilda looked at him for a few minutes surprised at how well Spike could cheer up almost instantly.

"Your right, I'm feeling a lot better thank you."she said with a big smile on her face as they arrived at Ponyville and saw that the town was busy with merchants selling their goods to the buyers. Gilda was surprised by how many there was of them, but as she turned her head to the left, she was shocked as she saw the aid with his two partners questioning some stallion at his stand. Gilda gulped and took a step back, which Spike took quick notice as he turned to look at her.

"Are you okay? Spike asked as he saw that Gilda looked a little scared as she turned to him, and he could see that she was scared in her eyes. He quickly turned back to the crowd as he looked for who ever had scared her, but he could not see for they had moved on.

"Spike, please lets use the back ally and get the Sugar Cub Corner." she said as she grabbed onto his arm and held it tightly as Spike looked at her shocked at how she was acting, and was worried for how she was doing. But he knew what was best was to get her somewhere safe. So he took her hand and lead her through the back way allies, zig-sagging through them. Just to make sure no one was following them and Spike ran as he lead her. As they ran into the back-allies, the aid turned to look at where they were once at.

"Huh, thought I heard her." he said as he looked at the area that lead into the forest and had a thought in his head as he looked over at his partners, "Hey, I think I have an idea where she is." He then waited for them to walk up to him and then began to lead them down the dirt path out of Ponyville.

* * *

The duo continued to run down the back-ally ways and they quickly arrived at the Sugar Cube Corner, Spike took a quick look around for any one to see them before he hurried Gilda to the back door. Spike knocked on it hard and waited until he heard a voice coming from the other end of the door.

"Coming." Pinkie yelled in her cheerful voice as she opened the door and popped her head out of the doorway with a big smile on her face as said, "Oh, hey yay Spike. How are you doing and who's your friend. Say, you look familiar. Have we met some where before?"

"Pinkie, we will love to answer anything you want to ask if you let us into the building now please." Spike said in a worried tone as he wanted to make sure who ever scared her was now close by.

"Oh, okay." she said smiling as she stepped aside and allowed them both to walk into the building with the door closing behind them. Spike and Gilda panted as they stood in the kitchen of the Sugar Cube Corner with Pinkie looking over them as she got in Gilda's face as she asked, "No, really. Have we met before?"

"Pinkie, it's Gilda. Dash's old friend." Spike explained as he looked over at Pinkie, and his eyes widen in shock as he saw Pinkie was not wearing anything except for a small apron that barely covered her lower lips and it struggled to keep her large breasts contained.

"Oh, right. her." she said smiling as she leaned forward with a series look on her face as she asked, "What do you want?" Gilda gulped as she looked into Pinkie's eyes as this was her worst fear with this is the looked Dash would be giving her and she didn't feel she was strong enough to handle Dash rejecting her again. But she had to fight this and she took a deep breath as she looked Pinkie in the eye.

"I-I am sorry for what I did the last time I was here." Gilda said out loud as she looked Pinkie in the eye and gulped as Pinkie leaned in even close as her beak was about to touch Pinkie's nose.

"Oh, okay then." Pinkie said as her series look on her face was replaced by a huge smile on her face as she stood up and bounced towards a nearby table, causing her large breasts to bounce wildly, and began to mix up something in a bowl as Spike watched her and blushed as Gilda was also surprised on how easy it was for Pinkie to forgive her.

"Ummm, P-Pinkie." Spike started but paused as he tried to get his mind straight and when Pinkie looked over at him, he took a deep breath and asked, "Is Twilight planning something for my eighteenth birthday?" Pinkie stopped he mixing and looked over at Spike with a confused look on her face.

"Who told you?" she asked as she looked at him and wondered if any one spilled the beans, but she then remembered that not a lot of ponies knew about the plan.

"No one, I figured it out with the help of Gilda and the fact Twilight lied to me about my members." Spike before covering his mouth and blushed heavily as he could not believe what he had just said out loud. Pinkie looked at him confused for a few moments before smiling from ear to ear.

"Ohhhh, so it's you two." she said smiling at them as she walked over to Spike and pulled him into a tender kiss, shocking him and Gilda. This kiss continued on for a few moments until she pulled away and said, "You two, in my bedroom now." She then picked them both up and ran up the stairs.

"Wait, t-the plan for my birthday?" he asked her as he and Gilda were carried by her.

"I don't know everything, just that Twilight need all of our help to do it" Pinkie said as she kicked her door open and tosed them onto the bed as she locked the door. She then bounced to her closet while allowing her apron to fall to the ground.

"Should we be worried?" Gilda asked Spike as they had a great view of Pinkie's lower half as she looked through her closet.

"I don't think so." Spike said as Pinkie lifted up a chest and placed it in front of them as she looked aty the.

"I planned this all morning." she said smiling as she grabbed the chests lid and lifted it up, shocking both Spike and GIlda as they looked inside.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please stay turned for the next chapter where we will learn what is in the chest. Also, my next comic is up in the air. But there will be an exclusive very close. With my longest, single chapter story ever in it. Also check out the Palcmix comic which will have new pages soon.**


	8. Cream Pie

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the eighth chapter to Gilda's Savior. Gilda and Spike learn what is in Pinkie's chest and it quickly grows into another three-way with Spike, Gilda, and Pinkie. Oh, MY! Take that joke as you will. Also, we learn what Pinkie meant by it was them.**

Chapter Eight: Whipped Pinkie.

Celestia sun was high in the sky as ponies walked around doing their thing, but in the local bakery, Spike and Gilda were locked inside Pinkie's room with the naked mare as she was in the middle of showing then both what was in the case. As they looked into the chest, Spike and Gilda gasped as they looked in it in awe.

"What are you planning to do with these things?" Spike asked as he was not sure of Pinkie had planned with the contents of the chest.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I like were this is going." Gilda said as she stared at the chest and then looked up at a smiling Pinkie Pie staring at her as she put it down on the floor.

"Oh, come on you two." she said as she reached into the chest and pulled out two cans of whip-cream out of it, shock them up, and then began to pour them onto her breasts. This caused both Spike and Gilda stare at her even more as the chest was filled with sweets and other goodies that will make for a fun time.

"Ummm, Pinkie. Are you sure about this?" he asked as her as he tried to stay focused, but he was finding her breasts being covered in whip-cream so hot and he was starting to sport a pair of rock hard cocks.

"Oh, yes. My Pinkie sense said I would be having fun today and I got ready for it." she said as she took some chocolate sauce out of the chest and began to pour it all over her body. After watching her do this, Gilda just smirked as she slowly began to remove her clothes, much to Spike shock.

"Hey, you said you wanted to have them as your lover." she said smiling as she finished removing her clothes and quickly joined Pinkie in making herself into a living treat. Spike was left dumbfounded as he watched them put so much on their bodies, and even added caramel sauce, sprinkles, and the duo finished it with putting a cheery on their breasts and pussy's as they laid on a bed together as they looked over at Spike.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pinkie asked smiling as she and Gilda spread their legs as they waited for him to make his move. Spike looked at them for a few seconds before shrugging and quickly undressing, which allowed them both a view of his dual cocks, shocking Pinkie as she asked, "Whoa, were did those come from?"

"Oh, ummm. Twilight cast a spell and..." Spike trailed off as he looked at them for a few seconds until he shock his head as he finished, "Wait, forget it. I'll tell you later." Spike then walked up to the bed, and looked down at the waiting griffon and mare as they looked back uup at the looming dragon, who was staring down at them with a look of hunger on his face. Spike licked his lips as he leaned over the bed and slowly began to lick the cream from Pinkie's left breast, which made her giggle as he used his long tongue to remove the cream from her breast really quickly. Spike then moved to Pinkie's right breast and did the same with it, slightly sucking on her nipple for a few seconds before releasing it from his mouth.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Gilda said smiling as Spike turned to look at her and smirked as he moved to stand over her, and then gently moved down to lick her cream covered left breast. He used his long tongue like before, but it took him a little long to clean it as her breast so much bigger. But he continued to lick, and soon her breast was bare from cream and then turned to lick her right breast clean. All of this made Gilda moan out in pleasure as she felt Spike's tongue slide across her body and seamed to find the right places to not only give her pleasure, but to tickle her slightly. Once Spike was finished with her breasts, he slowly began to work his way down her body as she licked her stomach, making sure to get every little bit of the chocolate and caramel from her body.

"Hey Spike, I'm still dirty." Pinkie said as she wanted more of his tongue's attention, and Spike saw that as he finished licking Gilda just under her navel and then he got up at he began to think. "Is something wrong?" Pinkie asked as Spike turned to look at her and smirked as he moved over to her. Once back in place, Spike leaned forward and began to lick the sauce from Pinkie's belly, causing her to giggle from it. Spike worked his way until he was at just under her navel and then he pulled away, confusing both of them as they looked up at him.

"Pinkie, I have a fun idea." he said to her as he reached down and grabbed her hips, and then made her roll over until she was laying on top of Gilda. Who was looking up at her and smiled as Spike stood up and smirked as he said, "Now, that can work." Gilda and Pinkie smiled as they looked at each other as Spike placed his hands on their hips and leaned forward as he slowly began to lick the base from Gilda's pussy and moved up, tickling both of their clits before moving up to lick Pinkie's pussy. These action caused them both to moan out loud as they felt his tongue slide across their pussy's, cleaning them of whip-cream, chocolate sauce, caramel, and sprinkles. Once that was gone, he spread their lips with his fingers and slowly forcing his tongue into Pinkie's pussy, finding it surprisingly sweet as he massage Gilda's clit at the same time. This made both girl's moan out even louder as Spike pulled out his tongue and then moved down to lick the inside of Gilda's pussy while rubbing Pinkie's clit. Spike smiled as he continued to lick and massage their clits, which gained more moans from both of them as their breasts press against each other.

"S-Spike, w-we're close." they said together as they leaned forward and began to make out with each other for a few moments until they were thrown over the edge, and then their juice poured out of their pussy's like a flood and washed all over Spike's face. Who happily ate up their juices and then began to clean them as they continued to kiss each other as they enjoyed their highs slowly going down. After a few minutes of resting, Pinkie rolled off of Gilda and smiled at Spike as they both had the same idea pop into their heads. And so, they got off of the bed and made Spike sit down on the bed.

"So, am I sure what's going to happen now?" he asked them smiling at them as Pinkie and Gilda did not answer him as the got back into the chest, and quickly pulled a can of whip-cream each. They then made him lay down on the bed and shake the cans up before pouring the cream in a spiraling from his base to his tip on both of his cocks and then balanced a cherry on the tip of his cock. Once they were done, they looked at it in awe for a few moments before they slowly began to lick from his base to his tip slowly, as Gilda focused on his top cock and Pinkie having his bottom one all to her. The slow licking of his cocks made Spike moan out loud as he looked at them and watched them show how skilled in licking they are with their tongues.

"This is the best treat I've had in a while." Pinkie said as she licked his cock more and even added a few gentle kisses on it as she left the cheery alone while Gilda liked to add a kiss to his sack every now and then, gaining more moans from Spike. Both girl's continued their lick and kissing on Spike's cocks until they were both cleaned from the cream, except for the tips and cheery.

"Ready Pinkie?" Gilda asked her as she gave Spike's top cock one last lick before smiling at her.

"Yep." she said smiling as she lick his bottom cock muck like Gilda did. Then they both moved up and took the cherry's in their mouths before swallowing them quickly and then they took his full lengths into their mouths resepectfully. This made Spike moaned out even louder as he looked down and watched both of them bobbing their heads while sucking and swirling their tongues around his whole cocks, gaining more moaned from Spike as he put his hands on their heads and throw his head back.

"Y-you two are good." he said as he moaned out loud even more and thrust his hips forward slightly, gain groans from the duo as they took more of his cocks down their throats. But they did not stop because of his thrusting, they went faster with their sucking and swirling. Spike bit his lower lip as he looked at them from his laying passion and put his mind to something else as he tried to stop himself from firing his first load to soon. But their combined efforts was becoming to much for him and even though he fought it with all his might, Pinkie's mouth slapping against his sack and her tongue wrapping around his whole cock was to much for him to take. "I-I-I'm cumming!" Spike yelled out in pleasure as he thrusts into their mouths a few times before cumming hard into their mouths, and moaned out as both Pinkie and Gilda quickly tried to keep up with the sere amount of Spike's cum that poured into their mouths. After a few moments of cumming and non-stop swallowing on their behalf, Spike finally stopped cumming and released them as they pulled their mouths off of his cock as saliva.

"Damn, that was a lot." Gilda said as she panted heavily from the lack of air she had just wen through for the last few moments, while Pinkie was excited.

"Yeah, lot's of yumminess." she said smiling as she licked her lips and gave Spike a kind smile as she seamed not even a little out of breath as they both looked at her confused for a few moments as she looked at them with a big smile still on her face as she asked, "You two ready for the next part?" Both Spike and Gilda looked at each other for a few second before turning to look at Pinkie with smiles on their own faces.

"Sure thing." Gilda said as Spike moved off of the bed and Gilda laid back on the bed with her legs as she said, "What are you waiting for. Get on top." Spike smiled as he looked at Pinkie, who looked at him conbfused before he offered her to go first. Pinkie realized what they had planned instantly and smirked as she walked up,a dn then laid on top of Gilda. Pinkie made sure their breasts were pushing against each other, they were facing each other,a dn both of their pussies were perfectly line up.

"There we go, that can work." Spike said smirking at them as he lined up his cock with their pussy's and slowly slid them into them at the same time, this was mostly in case Pinkie had never mated before. But much to Spike's surprise, she had no barrier and smiled as he moved his cocks onward until his stomacha dn sack smacked against them.

"Oh, Celestia. A real ones is way better." Pinkie moaned out as Spike's cock slid into her and pressed against her cervix and held onto Gilda as they both looked at her confused.

"What do you mean real one?" Spike asked her as she looked back at Spike and smiled at him as she pointed to her closet. Spike looked up to see a dildo in a corner of it, and then he smirked as he grabbed hold of their hips harder and began to thrust into them a little harder. This gained moans from both of them as he thrusts into them, causing their breasts to bounce against each others and their mouths to hang open from all of the pleasure he was giving them, but their mouths quickly closed as Pinkie leaned forward and pushed her mouth into Gilda's. Who was surprised as her eyes widen from the shock of the sudden kiss, but she quickly excepted it and even kissed her back as she forced her tongue into Pinkie mouth. Pinkie giggled and moaned into the kiss as she used her own tongue to invade Gilda's mouth, tasting the cream and cum mixed inside it. Spike smirked as he watched them make-out as he increased the power of his thrusts as he held onto Pinkie's tail while he went wild all over them. This made Pinkie gasped and moaned out even louder as she pulled away from Gilda.

"Oh, you rough boy." she said smiling as she turned back to look at him. But Pinkie's head was quickly grabbed and held in Gilda's strong talons.

"Hey, who said for you to stop?" she asked smiling as she pulled Pinkie back to a deep kiss, which she happily went back. Spike smirked as he held onto her tail and pulled it slightly as he thrust into them harder. With each of his thrust, Spike's cocks pressed hard against their cervixes and they were slowly giving way as the pleasure was building up inside both females as Spike's body continued to slap against their rears with each thrust before he pulled out almost all the way and then buried his cock back into their body's. Spike kept up this pace for quite a while with each his thrusts pushing deeper and deeper into them as they cervixes were kneeling to him and the pleasure he was giving them. This went on for a few more minutes until it was to much for them both as they pulled away from each other as they whaled..

"SPIKE!" both Gilda and Pinkie yelled at the top of their lungs as they were thrown over the edge once again by his cock, and they came hard as their juice pours out onto Spike, the bed and the floor. As the duo came, their cervix finally gave way and allowed Spike to enter them, and the added vise like pressure from their inner walls. Spike let out one loud groan as he began to cum inside their wombs, unleashing shot after shot right into them. Both girls moaned out loud as they felt Spike's cum be unleashed inside them. But like before, Pinkie didn't know about one of Spike's sperms finding and impaling itself into one of her eggs. Once Spike was finished cumming, he panted heavily and pulled out of them before laying on the bed next to them on the bed as Pinkie rolled over him and laid on his right side and Gilda rolled over to lay on his left. He looked at them both and smiled as the trio cuddled up to each other. But little did they know some one was watching them from the balcony and had tears rolling down her face.

"G-Gilda and Pinkie, h-how could you?" the mare asked as she turned around and flew off intot he sky, tears running down her face and falling onto the street. Where it hit the aid on the head.

"Huh?" he said as he looked up and got confused as he continued, "It doesn't look like ran." He shrugged it off as he and his friends walked off, right by the bakery.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Next will line up the next girl in the line. Oh, and it's not the Pegasus. Oh, and the next few pages of the comic will be out soon and I hope you enjoy them. The site is in trouble and needs all of the views it can get. So, please go and check out the comics and art on the site.**


	9. Worries Away

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the ninth chapter to Gilda's Savior. Spike and Gilda learn a little more on the plans for his eighteenth birthday, and then Pinkie sends them off to talk to Rarity. And this chapter will be a little different then after Fluttershy's love scene since we will start from the middle of the day and they don't hang out as much. Please enjoy.**

Chapter Nine: Worries Away.

Celestia's sun was high in the skies over Ponyville as it was now Noon and many of the residents of the small town were getting ready for lunch. But for a trio in the Sugar Cube Corner they were just finishing cleaning themselves from having a very intense, yet sweet, treat. Gilda was smiling as she had Pinkie check on her injury when the door opened to the bedroom and Spike walked in wearing a towel around his waste, and another drying his head.

"So, how does it look?" Gilda asked as she looked up and saw Spike as she smiled at him, who was watching Pinkie examining her stomach, while also playing with Gilda's breasts at the same time.

"It looks good." she said looking up at her and smiled as she said, "These are some of the softest, biggest, and best love balloons I have ever had the privilege to feel up." This commit made Spike chuckle, but Gilda didn't seam to like it.

"I meant my injury you pink hair perv." Gilda said annoyed slightly from what Pinkie had just jokingly said, but she secretly liked how it felt to have her breasts played with by Pinkie.

"Oh, right. Yeah, in fact you don't need to clean them that often ." she said smiling as she got her own first aid kit and began to wrap Gilda up once again. But unlike the other times, Pinkie was playing with Gilda's breasts. This made Gilda let out lite moans, but she excepted it quickly since she couldn't really stop her now after what they did for the last few hours. As she finished the wrapping, Spike let the towel drop and began to get dressed as he gave both girl's a great view of his body.

"So, Pinkie." Spike took a quick pause as he pulled up his boxers and began to put his jeans back on before he continued, "What was Twilight having you plan for my eighteenth birthday?" Pinkie quickly turned to look at him and smiled as she heard him ask that question.

"I'm not really sure. She didn't tell me very much other then what should be in your cake." she said smiling as she hopped over to her draws and began to look through them as she was getting dressed.

"And what was that?" Spike asked her confused at how Pinkie was being so secretive from telling him something so simple.

"Oh, the normal cake except with two different ingredient." Pinkie took a sudden pause as she took out a pink bra and slipped it on, showing she was using a small one to show off her breasts more before she added, "One was gems."

"And the other one?" Spike asked as he put his belt on and slipped his shirt onto his chest as he watched Pinkie rummage through her draws again before pulling out a match pair of a pink thong panties. She then smiled as she laid on the ground and slid if over her legs as she was gving Spike a show while getting dress. Once she had it on and showed off how great her ass looked in it, Pinkie began to get the rest of her clothes before turning to Spike, and gave him the slyest smirk on her face.

"Fluttershy's milk." she said smiling as she went back to get dressed, and left both Spike and Gilda shocked as they looked at each other as Pinkie slipped her blue top on and then put on a pinkie skirt with blue leggings under them as she continued, "I know, I mean it was weird that would be an ingredient for a simple cake huh?" Pinkie then sat on the floor as she put on a pair of blue socks with pinkie balloons on them too before hopping to her feet.

"Wait, Twilight wanted to make a cake with Fluttershy's milk?" Spike asked as he was shocked from all this and could not believe what he had just heard from Pinkie, who was now sliding across the floor on her clean sock like she was skating.

"Yep, and she also asked Rarity to make special outfits for us." Pinkie said before doing a triple sow cow before landing perfectly on her right leg as she continued to Skate. But was stop instantly by Spike as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at her.

"Wait, what kind of outfits?" Spike asked as he was starting to get deeper and deeper into this info and he felt he was finally getting something interesting from all of this.

"I'm not sure what kind of outfits there were. They both stayed very secret." Pinkie said as he head bounced back and forth as Spike was shaking her hard. "But she might tell you if you ask, she's going to her spa day with Fluttershy this afternoon."

"Great, thanks Pinkie." Spike said in an excited tone as he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply, causing her to blush and Gilda to stare at them for a few seconds in shock before he pulled away from Pinkie. "Come on Gilda, let's get going."

"Hold it." Gilda yelled as Spike was starting to head to the door and he turned to look at her before she continued, "I never did anything to hurt Rarity." Spike looked at her for a few moments as he began to think of a way to get them a reason to go.

"Well, you need to say sorry to Dash." Pinkie said as they both looked over at her before she continued, "Why not go over and say you need her help to try and say your sorry to Dash."

"Great idea Pinkie." Spike said smiling as he looked at Gilda, who looked back at him and sighed as she got off the bed. She then followed him out of the room and down the stairs as they left Pinkie alone.

"Well, might as well continue planning that party." Pinkie said smiling as she went to her desk and pulled out the plans she set up for Spike's eighteenth birthday party.

* * *

After leaving Pinkie in her room, Spike and Gilda headed down the stairs and then went through the back door as Spike wanted to make sure Gilda was safe from what ever had scared her earlier. Once outside, the duo ran through the back allies with Spike in the lead again. But Gilda quickly felt they were heading in the wrong way and looked around as they ran past a few stores.

"Ummm, Spike. Where are we going?" she asked confused as she turned her head and gulped as she watched the trio of griffon's walk past the ally way they just past.

"I know, but I also know that Rarity is having her weekly spa day." Spike said as eh turned down one more corner and found they were right in front of the spa building as Gilda was shock from getting there so fast. "See, so we head inside and wait for Rarity to arrive a few minutes." Spike then opened the door and walked inside, shocking the duo of Lotus and Aloe as they had never seen a dragon and griffon in their spa at the same time.

"Ummm, h-how may we help you?" Aloe asked smiling as she looked up as Spike.

"Oh, we're here looking for Rarity. Is she here?" he said in a kind tone and gave her a gentle smile as she looked up at him for a few seconds until smiling at him.

"She will be here soon for her weekly appointment. Have a seat and you can wait for her." she said as she showed them to a small waiting room and offered them a few glasses of water as the duo sat back. Spike let out a loud sigh from sipping on his water and smiled at Gilda, who smiled back at him, but she was still uneasy for she was still being hunted by those griffon's.

* * *

Meanwhile, pinkie was in the middle of continue planning Spike's party when suddenly a bell began to trying from above her head.

"Oh, customers." She yelled in excitement as she turned in her chair and hopped our of it as she put her shoes on before rushing down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Pinkie turned the corner and saw a trio of griffin's looking around the place. She smiled as she snaked around them and quickly popped out from behind the counter.

"Hello!" Pinkie yelled as she appeared from behind the counter and had a big smile on her face as the aid gasped from as he stumbled back a few feet from her. He held his chest and took a few deep breaths as the other two chuckled at him.

"Please, don't do that." He said as he panted heavily from being shocked by her.

"Oh, sorry." Pinkie said in a kind tone as she did not mean to scare him, but she watched him calm down and gave her a thumbs up to show he was alright. This made Pinkie smile again as she owned forward on the counter and asked, "So, how can I help you three today?"

"Yes, ma'am." The aid began to speak as he cleared his throat and took out a picture of Gilda, and then showed it to her as he continued his question, "Have you seen this woman anywhere?" Pinkie leaned in closely as she looked at it very close before gasping with a smile.

"Oh, wait. I hav..." Pinkie began to say when suddenly get ears began to flip and then her hips began to shake slightly as she just began to stare into space. This confused all three of the griffin's as they looked around at each other before the aid looked her arm.

"Umm, Miss. You okay?" He asked as he looked her a few times before she snapped out of her trans and she looked over at him as he asked, "You okay?" Pinkie looked at him for a few seconds before smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, no. I've never seen her before and you three have won a reward." She said smiling as she sucked under the counter.

"Umm, thanks but we're really busy at the moment so we can't..." the aid began to explain to her but then he looked over the counter and saw she was gone, "Hello, where'd you go?" Then the trio looked around when they then heard the door lock. They ask looked at it and saw a smirking Pinkie.

"You three are not going anywhere." She said smirking at them as she walked towards them and they gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile back at spa, Spike and Gilda were finishing their first glass of water as they had not been waiting long. And they would not have to wait much longer as the front door opened and Rarity walked into the building smiling at them. Spike smiled as he got up and headed over to talk to get and she saw him as she was putting her jacket up. She was wearing a fancy white blouse, prior skirt with a trio of diamonds it, and a pair of great pair boots

"Oh, hello darling. What brings you here?" Rarity asked as she looked at Spike with a kind smile on her face. Spike blushed heavily as he was not sure of what he could say to Rarity as he had so much stuff happen in the last three days, and wondered how she would react to finding out all of the mating he has been doing with all of her friends. Rarity looked at him confused as Spike seamed to be just staring at her and she poked his chest as she asked, "Ummm, Spike. Are you alright?"

"He's fine Rarity." Gilda said as she stood up and walked up to the mare as she continued, "He just wanted me to come here and try the spa." Rarity looked at her confused for a few moments as she tried to remembered where she had saw Gilda before.

"Oh, aren't you Dash's old friend?" she asked her smiling as Gilda turned away and blushed as she nodded. Rarity smiled from ear to ear as she took her by the arm as she said, "Oh, good. Fluttershy did say she could not meet me tonight. But she was sure I could have some company and I'll pay for the co-ed package for Spike to join us." Gilda was shocked as Rarity grabbed Spike's arm and then pulled them both towards the counter as she made her order. Moments later, the trio were lead on to the separate changing rooms and they were soon very alone as Spike was put in a different room. As they were alone, Rarity began to get undressed and folded up her clothes neatly before placing them in a basket while Gilda just looked at her for a few seconds before summoning the courage.

"Ummm, h-how much did Fluttershy tell you?" she asked as she began to get undressed herself and removed her top, allowing her large breasts to bounce freely.

"Oh, nothing much. You were attacked by a creature and Spike saved you." Rarity said smiling as she removed her socks and then stood up as she was now in her bra and panties as she turned to look at Gilda before she added, "And that you mated with Spike along with her and I bet Pinkie is also on that list?" Hearing this from Rarity left Gilda stunned as she stared at her in shock for a few moments as she was now topless in front of someone who knows what is going on.

"Ummmm, h-how? I mean I know how. Yet why?" Gilda tried to ask her but she was lost for words as Rarity slowly began to unhook her bra before removing it.

"Twilight had made a big plan for all of us on his eighteenth birthday." Rarity took a pause as she put her bra in the basket with the rest of her clothes and then began to remove her panties while she continued, "And I was suppose to make clothes for that day. But it's no use now." Rarity smiled at her as she slipped her panties over her feet and dropped them into the basket before sliding it into a cubby.

"So, what's next?" Gilda asked as she looked at Rarity in shock as Gilda was still half clothed.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she wrapped a tower around herself and walked over to Gilda as she continued, "We go out there, enjoy the spa treatments, you heal your wound faster." Rarity then stopped right next to Gilda and leaned over to whisper, "And have Spike fuck us in the sauna." With that said, she took a quick feel of Gilda's chest and before leaving added, "Fluttershy was right. Really soft." As Rarity left, Gilda was left shock as she stood there for a few moments before grinning and stripping as fast as her pain would allow her as she put her clothes up, got her towel,a dn followed Rarity out of the room.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is the end for this chapter. I am sorry it was shorter then some of the others, but I feel it turned out good. Anyway, please check out the comic on Palcomix, which should get updated very soon and check out some of their other work. Also check my for an update on my next story.**


	10. Training Day

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the tenchapter to Gilda's Savior. Spike, Gilda, and Rarity enjoy their spa day with a special plan set up for them by Rarity and the Twins to make sure they all have time to really relaxing day. Can Spike survivor three huge sex sessions ina single day? Let's find out.**

Chapter ten: Training Day.

Celestia's sun was warning the skies above the village of Ponyville as the residents of the town enjoy the great weather brought to then by the Pegasus ponies. But as they were enjoying the sun, a trio were having a great time in the local spa. As Rarity and Gilda were changing in their room and having an interesting talk, Spike was also changing in his own room. But as removed his boxers, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Spike called it to thems and wounded who would be knocking on that door.

"Spike, can we come in?" The voice belonged to Aloe and Spike gasped as he saw the knob turn before her could even think of answering her. Spike grabbed his towel and tree m wrapped it around himself as she pored her head into the room. "Oh, your finished undressing. Good." Hearing her say this confused Spike as she stepped into the room and she messaged him to follow her.

"Um, I am naked you know?" Spike asked her as she just smiled at hum and nodded before once again motioning him to follow her. Spike looked at her a few moments before sighing out loud as he tried to our his clothes back in.

"No need to get dressed." She said smiling as she left the room and Spike looked at the door for a few moments before putting his clothes into the cubby and then headed out, following Aloe as she lead him down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity and Gilda were walking down the hall on the other side of the spa. As they walked through the hall, Gilda noticed something off and turned to Rarity.

"Um is it just me, or is his place empty?" Gilda asked as she looked around and was surprisingly not seeing any one else enjoying the spa.

"Oh, don't worry about that Gilda, darling." Rarity aid as she stopped near a site and then owned it as she said, "Come inside and you will see." Rarity then walked into the room and let the door closed, causing Gilda to stand there for a few moments to think it over and over if she should follow. After a few seconds of thinking it over, Gilda let out a long sigh before entering the ruin. As Gilda walked into the room, she saw several lit candles around the room and two massage tables in the center on the room.

"Take the other table and hurry." Rarity said smiling as she removed her towel and then laid on her back. This confused Gilda as she looked at her for a few seconds until she shrugged and removed her own towel and then laid on the other message table.

"Umm, are you sure about this?" Gilda asked as she looked at all of the mood candles and then at Rarity, "I'm not so sure about having a random stand feeling up body."

"Oh, Darling. Trust me." She said smiling at her as she added, "you won't mind about him touching you at all." The word him shocked Gilda as the door opened and was even more surprised by seeing Spike walk Ingo the ruin smiling at them.

"Hello ladies, my name is Spike and I will be your masues this evening." Spike said smiling as he wakes in and Gilda was very surprised as he walked up till her and put lotion in his claws. He looked her in the eye and smiled as he said, "Just lay back and enjoy it." Spike then slowly began to massage Gilda's shoulders before moving down her and and then he began to massage under her breasts, careful not to be to rough on her tender shot. He then did her stomach and moved around as he massaged her legs. Gilda looked up at him and he smiled down at her before turning to massage Rarity.

"Hello Spikey Wikey." Rarity said smiling as he smiled back at her before working on massaging her in the same way he massaged Gilda. After a few moments, he stepped back and then looked at both girl's for a few seconds before grabbing the lotion and poured more oil into his hands.

"And now." Spike took a short pause as he put his hand together and then he said, "For the real massage." Spike then reach down and slid his index fingers across their pussy lips, gaining moans from both of them as he used his long claws to slide back and forth on then. He smiled as he watched both of his girls moan out loud, and decided to add more to the pleasure as he slipped his index and ring finger into them as he began to thrust into then gently. This gained mute moans from the girl's as he smirked and began to thrust into then harder while massaging their clits with his thumb. These combining pleasure was driving Rarity and Gilda closer to their orgasm as they thrashed their bodies around in pleasure while Spike forcefully jabbed at their g-spots.

"SPIKE!" Both Gilda and Rarity screamed our at the top of their lungs as they both came hard around his fingers, their juices spreading it all over Spike's hands, the tables and the floor. After that, both Rarity and Gilda laid there. Panting heavily as they slowly came down from their high. As they calmed from their orgasms, Spike smiled as he licked his hand clean of their juices.

"You two taste great." Spike added as he walked over and knelt down before slowly licking Gilda's inner thighs clean of her juices and then moved over to lick up Rarity's thighs. This gained more moans from the girl's as they watched Spike clean their juices from the legs, and then laid their heads back once he was finished.

"How was your treatment ladies?" Spike asked smiling as he stood up and licked his lips of any remaining juice from his licking. Both Rarity and Gilda just laid on the tables, and looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at Spike with big smiles on their faces.

"That was the best, most relaxing massage I've ever had." Rarity said still smiling as she sat up and then stood up, feeling a little weak in the knees before standing up straight. She then turned to look at Spike and smirked wide as she added, "And I think it was so good, you deserve a reward." Gilda smiled as she too sat up and then got up off the table, standing next to Rarity as their breasts rubbed up against each others as they smirked at Spike.

"A reward, what kind?" Spike asked smirking as he watched both sexy ladies walk over to him and got on both sides of him before leading him towards the tables. He was then forced to sit on one of the tables as they quickly removed his towel. This made Rarity gasp out loud as she stared at Spike two cocks and this made him blush before trying to cover them.

"What are you doing?" Rarity asked as she reached down and pushed his hands away, allowing her to stare at his large cocks in their full hard ness and she smiled as she said, "Their perfect." Rarity then reached down and gently wrapped her hands around his top cock and stroked it, causing Spike to let out light moans and blush heavily as he watched his school boy crush stroke his cock. Rarity continued to stroke his cock for a few moments, enjoying how it felt in her hand and the moans Spike was making by her doing it. Until Gilda cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her.

"Forget I was here?" Gilda asked as they two smiled back at her before Rarity let go of Spike's cock and then stood up straight as both girl's looked at each other with big grins on their faces. Spike looked up at them and smiled back at them.

"So, what kind of..." Spike began to ask, but was quickly hushed by Rarity as she placed two fingers on his lips and she slowly pulled them away from him as she winked at him. This made Spike blush heavier and gulp as he nodded, watching Rarity reach towards the floor and pulled out a large bottle of lotion.

"This kind of reward." she said as she opened and smiled at Spike with a sexy look before pouring the lotion all over her breasts. She made sure to do it slowly and looked at Spike as she did before she finished, which then she handed it to Gilda. Who smiled as she began to pour it all over her large breasts, and made sure to give Spike a great show as she did.

"Alright, ready?" Gilda asked Rarity with a smile in her face as she nodded and then they both returned to look at Spike, who was blushing as he had watched them getting ready and was waiting for them to continue. Then the duo stood on either side of Spike and then knelt down as his cock came back to their view, and then they leaned and they both wrapped their breasts around his cocks.

"Spike, just sit back and relax." Rarity said smiling at him as she and Gilda began to massage his cocks with their breasts as they slid their breasts up and down around his cocks. Spike moaned out loud as he enjoyed the feel of their soft breasts as they massaged his cocks, and he liked how they looked with their breasts squeezing against each other's.

"T-this is a great reward." He moaned out loud as he watched them continually to massage his cocks with their breasts when suddenly Rarity leaned forward and began to kiss each other, which Gilda happily returned as they massaged his cocks faster with their breasts. And the kiss add to Spike pleasure as he watched them making out and feeling their soft breasts was quickly leading Spike to near orgasm.

"Go on Spike," Rarity said as she took a pause from making-out with Gilda as she continued, "Release your seed for us." And then they both smiled at him before turning to making out as the squished their breasts together while massaging his cocks even faster, gaming mute moans from Spike and he threw his head back and braced himself in the table as he was nearing the edge of orgasm. This would only last a few more seconds before Spike was thrown over the edge.

"H-here it cums!" Spike yelled out in pleasure as he began thrust his cocks up into their breasts a few times before he began to blast his cum all over their waiting mouths and breasts as they pulled away from each other while titling their heads back. They hung their mouths open as his cum showered into their mouths, and fell all over their faces and breasts. After cumming for nearly a whole minute, Spike fell on to his back and panted heavily as he came down from his orgasm. And as Spike took a rest from his orgasm, Rarity and Gilda closed their mouths before swallowing it.

"My Spike, this is very tasty." Rarity said smiling as she began to lick his cum from her breasts while Gilda did the same. Spoke leaned up and looked down at them, and the second he saw them licking his cum from their tits, his cock became hard instantly. Rarity saw this while she was cleaning herself off and smirked as she looked up at SPike as she asked, "Ready for round two already?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty quick on the reload." he said smiling proudly as Rarity smirked back at him as she stood up while grabbing her and his towel, which she then handed to Spike as she wrapped hers around herself again.

"Put the towel on and let's go tot he next spot." Rarity said smiling as Gilda also wrapped her towel back around her body and so did Spike as Rarity walked over towards the door, and opened it as she said, "Follow me, get ready for fun." And with that said, Rarity opened the door and left the duo alone for a few seconds before they get up real quick and followed her out of the room. After leaving the room, they walked down the hall only a few feet as Rarity was smiling before grabbing the knob to the door and then turned to watch them walk up to her. "Here we go." she said smiling as she opened the door and showed them a large hot tub in the center of the room, causing both Spike and Gilda to grin from ear to ear as they all stepped into the room.

"Oh, this will feel great." Gilda said smirking as they all dropped their towels to the floor before stepping into the warm water and they all instantly let out sighs of pleasure from the soothing feel. But they did not relax long as Spike sat back and let his cocks slide up out of the water, making both girl's grin as they got up and walked over to Spike as Gilda asked, "Need so help with that?"

"Yeah, I can't keep them down." he said smiled as Rarity began to stroke his cock for a few moments before turning around and wrapped her legs around him as she dropped onto his cock. This made them both moan as Rarity felt so full from Spike's top cock being inside her and then Gilda did the same, dropping onto Spike's bottom cock, also moaning from feeling Spike entering her. They remained still for a few moments before they both began to bounce on his cocks while he held onto one of their hips each as they began to make out with each other. This made Spike smile and thrust up into them harder as their nipples were continually rubbing against each other as they bounced on top of his cocks with making-out with each others. Spike too was enjoying it as he thrust into them even harder while moving his hands up so he was massaging both of their breasts as he was fucking them even harder. This fucking made Rarity scream out in pleasure into Gilda's mouth, who was also screaming in pleasure. With each of Spike's thrusts, he hit their cervixes with a lot of force and each hit was quickly driving them to orgasm from his force.

"OH, YES SPIKE." they both screamed out loud in pleasure as they came around his cocks and moaned out loud as he thrust into them even harder as he was getting close too. He then grabbed their hips and thrust into them with all his might a few more times before he forced his cocks into their cervix as he began to cum right into their wombs. This caused all three to let out loud moans of pleasure as they made out with each other as they all enjoyed their high. And like the three before her, Rarity's egg was found and impaled by one of Spike's sperm. But the trio could careless from what was happening inside Rarity, for their highs were going down fast and all three laid back, with Gilda and Rarity laying against Spike's chest and him holding them close as they all enjoyed their after glow in the hot tub.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, it helps me a lot. Also, get ready for my next fic planned will be announced in the next chapter. Also, the next few pics of the comic are up on the site. So, go check them out.**


	11. Enjoying the Rest Time

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the eleven chapter to Gilda's Savior. In this one, we get the after glow of Spike mating with Gilda and Rarity in the spa. And also learn who the next girl is going to be next in saying journey, and we learn what Pinkie did to the trio of griffons. Please enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven: Enjoying the Rest Time.

Celestia's sun slowly lowered over the mountains as the residents of Ponyvilole either called it a night from their hard days work or headed out to spend the night with their friends. But for the trio of Spike, Gilda, and rarity, they were already enjoying a nice time at the spa after hours.

"Oh, this water is just great." Gilda said with a loud sigh of relief as she laid back and let the tension in her muscles fade away as he large breasts popped out of the water as she relaxed in the hot tub.

"I know Darling." Rarity said from the other side of the room with her laying on her belly and getting a nice massage from Aloe. Rarity too was letting out sighs of relief escape her lips as she allowed the massage take her worries away while looked at Gilda for a few seconds before she asked, "So, how did you two start?" The question shocked Gilda as she gasped and dropped under the water before she sat up and coughed for breath as she leaned against the edge of the hot tub.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Gilda asked as blush filled her cheeks brown fur and white feathers to turn red as she hoped this question was not what she thought it was. But as she looked at Rarity, and the sly smile on her face gave Gilda her answer. "'Sigh.' Dear Celestia, why?" Gilda asked with a groan as she hung her head over the tub.

"Oh,don't be so shy Gilda." Rarity said smiling as she placed her hands under her chin and looked over at Gilda, acting like a the high school gossip as she added, "It's just us girls here. No need to be embarrass."

"Ummm, I'm actually in the sauna." Spike suddenly called out and all three females blushed as they had realized they all had forgotten that the male dragon was relaxing in the sauna, mere feet from either of them, was there the whole time. And Gilda it's okay if you don't want to tell Rarity." Spike continued to speak from the other side of the sauna and he smiled as he wanted Gilda to know he was not going to make her do it if she not ready.

"Oh, Spike WIkey. Your no fun." Rarity said with a smirk on her face as she looked over at the sauna and let out a light sigh as she then looked over at Gilda before adding, "But he is right, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too" Gilda remained silent for a few moments as she thought it over if she should tell Rarity, but she quickly realized that she would learn it from either Pinkie or Fluttershy. So, after a few seconds of collecting herself, Gilda sat up in the hot tub and turned to looked at Rarity.

"Alright, it started a few days ago..." Gilda started to explain what happened with her being attacked, Spike saving her, her catching Spike nursing from Fluttershy and then finished with all of the mating session that she and Spike been having the last three days. As she finished, Gilda blushed heavily as she looked at Rarity and was surprised to see Rarity's whole face was red, as was Aloe's from hearing all this.

"Whoa, Spike..." Rarity took a pause as she looked over at the sauna as she continued, "You are one great mana nd a white knight if there was one."

"Gee, ... Thanks Rarity." Spike said smiling at her from inside the sauna as he liked how she complimented him like that as a hero.

"Oh, you deserve it." she said smiling as she let out a loving sigh before she began to look at each of them for a few moments before she had a major idea, which she then happily announced, "Hey, why don't you two come over to my place for a few drinks and night in?"

"Sure, that sounds like a nice day." Spike said as he walked out of the sauna, with out his towel, and a big smile on his face as Gilda and Rarity looked at him with just as big smile. While Aloe stared in awe at Spike double pikes and made him blush as Rarity giggled.

"Come on, let's get going." Rarity said with a smirk on her face as she hopped off the table and Gilda climbed out of the hot tub, and then the trio left the in arm and arm with Spike hands resting on their bare ass as Aloe remained in the room alone, horny from seeing those weapons he was packing.

* * *

After getting dressed quickly, the trio walked out of the spa after paying them for the extra time of staying open and headed through the street light lit streets of Ponyville. Spike was smiling as he held their hands and proudly walked through the streets, showing any one nearby that he had a night hanging with two hot girls. But unlike him, Gilda was still nerves as she looked around for any sign of the three griffons and she tried to hide this. Which worked on Spike, but not Rarity as she looked over at her.

"Hey Spike, want to go to the Sugar Cube Corner and get a treat for us three to share at home." she asked him smiling as she let go of his hand and then grabbed hold of Gilda's other hand as she continued, "We're go on ahead and get comfy for you two join us in a bit."

"Oh, sure. Be there in a bit." Spike said smiling as he kissed them both on the cheek before heading off to get them a treat for them to share. Rarity smiled at Gilda as they resumed their walking down their street for a few moments until they walked past an unlit alley. Which then Rarity pulled Gilda into the alley way and pinned her against the wall.

"Alright, spill it. What are you nerves about?" Rarity as she pushed Gilda into the wall harder and glared at the griffon, which made her even more nerves as she gulped hard.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about." Gilda said blushing as she hoped this would not last long, an wondered how did Rarity catch in on her hiding a secret so easily. Rarity just glared as she leaned forward and looked Gilda in the eye.

"Tell me now an a word of advise." she start before grabbing Gilda's head and pulled it in even closer as she whispered, "You better not be toying with Spike's heart like it's a game. Or me and the rest of the Elements of Harmony will bring on a wrath upon you great then that of Nightmare Moon." This statement freaked Gilda out as she got weak in the knees and gulped down even harder as she looked around, hoping to see a way out. But when she couldn't find one, she let out a long sigh before she answered her.

"I-I'm running away from my father." Gilda said out loud just loud enough for Rarity to hear this as she gasped , and slowly let her go as she took a few steps back as Gilda continue, "H-he's trying to make me marry an abusive friend of him to try and get money out of it. That was why I ran away, but I was chased by some of his..." Gilda was stopped in the middle of her explanation by Rarity placing a figure on her lips.

"Shhhh, I believe you and think you should tell Spike." Rarity said with a smile on her face as she took Gilda's hand and slipped back into the streets as they resumed their walk to Rarity's house/shop. After arriving, Rarity turned on the lights and removed her boots as she said, "Please remove your shoes." Gilda shrugged as she bent over and began to remove her boot, but let out a few winces as her injury was still tender and gained concern from Rarity.

"I'm fine." Gilda said smiling up at her ass eh put her boots next to Rarity's as Rarity smiled at her before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"Sit on the couch and get comfy." Rarity said as she opened her cabinets and got three glasses before she walked over to the fridge, and proceeded to grab a nice bottle of apple cider. With these things, she smiled wide as she walked into the living room and gasped in shock as she saw a topless Gilda laying on her couch. "What are you doing?' Rarity asked out of shock as she looked at the half naked griffon laying on her couch.

"Simple, you told me to get comfy and wearing shirt with this tender spot is anything from it." Gilda said smirking at Rarity, who looked back at her with an annoyed look on her face as she wondered why Spike had to have fallen for her in the first place. "Plus, I think Spike likes getting to see our bods when ever he wants." she added as Rarity's eyes widen and then a thought popped into her head for a few seconds before she returned Gilda's smirk.

* * *

After leaving the girls to finish their walk, Spike quickly ran through the crowd and headed right for the Sugar Cube Corner. He grabbed the handle of the front door and smiled as he tried to turn it, but it didn't move and he instantly knew it was locked.

"That's weird. Pinkie would never close this early." Spike said in a concern tone as he began to knock on the door as he called out her name, "Pinkie, you in there?"

"Shoot." he could hear from inside the building and he knew that voice belong to Pinkie, and then he heard things moving around inside as it sound like she was hiding some one inside the building. This made Spike even more worried as he looked at the door that was keeping him from her and then suddenly the door opened with Pinkie poked her head out of it as she asked, "Oh, hey Spike. What can I do for you?"

"Ummm, is everything alright?" he asked her worried as he tried to look into the shop, but Pinkie continued to block his view.

"Yes, everything is Okie Doki Loki." she said smiling at him nervously, which made Spike worry even more.

"Oh, okay." Spike said as he did not believe her, but knew Pinkie might have a good reason not to tell him as he continued, "I came to get a cake for me, Rarity, and Gilda to share with some drinks." Pinkie was gone in a second and then opened the door to hand Spike a hugs cake.

"Here, this should keep you three from making to much a fools. On the house." Pinkie said as she shut the door and locked it before Spike could muster thank you. Confused, Spike just shrugged as he headed off down the street with the large cake in claw.

* * *

After a quick walk with the cake, and getting weird looks from people on the street, Spike finally arrived at Rarity's house. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to open the door and enter the house.

"Hey girl's. Sorry i'm late but I ..." Spike trailed off and nearly dropped the cake as he looked at the couch, which now had two naked girls laying across it.

"Oh, there's our stud." Rarity said smiling as she pointed toward Spike and Gilda turned to look at him with a kind smile on her face.

"Spike, come and join us in our celebration." Gilda said smiling as she moved her legs and patted the cushion that rested in between them. Spike just stared at them in shock for a few moments before letting out a lite sign and then headed straight towards them.

"How did this happen?" Spike asked as he placed the cake on the coffee table as both girl's began to pull on his clothes as they wanted him naked with them.

"I told Gilda to get comfy, so she stripped naked and then convenced me to join her." Rarity explained as she undid Spike pants and began to pull them down as she added, "And I want our Spikey-Wikey to join us in the fun." Hearing her say this made Spike sigh out loud and began to remove his clothes for them until he was naked with them. Once that was done, Spike was forced to sit and Rarity opened the cider as she began to pour each of them a glass.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the inn, the aid and his two comrades burst through the door to their rooms. They each looked sick to their stomachs and the two larger ones simply fell to the floor with groans as they aid walked toward the center of the room.

"Oh, dear Celestia." he said covering his mouth before running into the bathroom and puking his guts out. Once he was done, he mumbled under his breath, "I'm never going to eat sweets for as long as I live." He then felt sick again and began to puke more. As he was in the middle of something, his phone began to rang and once he stopped, he answered it, "H-hello?"

"Where the hell are you three with her?" the boss griffon yelled out from the other line. He was mad and it showed in his voice as he was looking out of his house window with a glass of wine in his hand.

"B-but Sir. We're trying our b-b-be..." the aid began but started to puke again, and the boss could hear him as he pulled the phone away from his ear until he stopped hearing the sound of puke. "Our best." The aid finished as he sounded awful.

"I don't care. Three days and you still don't have her." the boss yelled out loud as the aid began to puke suddenly again. This made him growl in anger as he screamed, "I'm coming over their in one day and if you don't have her. it's your ass."

"W-wait. Boss. Please don't." the aid began as the Boss hung up on him and looked out into the night skies as he let out a rough sigh.

"My, lovely daughter. Where have you gone?" he said glaring out into the moon and sulking in his frustration.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review. I'm sorry I didn't mention who the next lover will be added, but I will in the next chapter. Also, here's an announcement. My next story will be a Pinkie Pie/Spike story and out of these three of a poll.**

 **Pinkie Cupid (Pony.): After Spike finds out Twilight and Rarity have been in a secret relationship, he falls into a deep depression, one that only the love of a certain pinkie haired party planner can fix.**

 **Too Old (Human.): Too old for him, that is what Spike had been hearing for years from Rarity as to why they could never be together. And it kept him hoping he could change that, while a close friend have seen what he has to offer as a boyfriend.**

 **Heating. (Anthor): While playing in the snow one day, Pinkie and Spike fall into a covered cave. As the others look for a way to find them safe and sound. Pinkie has an even tougher job, with keeping Spike from freezing into a sleeping coma from the cold.**

 **Please vote one.**


	12. Pure Cider

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the twelve chapter to Gilda's Savior. Here we start with who's the next girl of the Mane Six to join and we learn a little more about Twilight's birthday plan for Spike was going to be. Plus the Griffin's try to make a come back from they treat attack and try to figure out where can they find Gilda before her dad shows up.**

Chapter Twelve: Pure Cider.

Celesita's sun was long gone from the skies above Ponyville as many of the residents retreated to their homes and enjoyed their nights with the ones they care about. But in a the Bridal Boutique, Rarity was enjoying herself as she sat on her couch, naked, with Spike and Gilda joining her in her nudity drinking fun.

"And then, Pinkie reached into the water and pulled out Gummie." Spike said smiling as he began to laugh as did his female company followed suit as they all laughed at his story. They had finished their first bottle of cider and had moved on their second one. Spike took a final sip of his cider in his glass as Rarity poured him another glass as he finished his story, "Oh, and you should have seen Twilight jump out of the tub and held onto the curtains for dear life."

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen that one." Gilda said smiling as she laid back on the couch with a loud sigh of relief as she looked over at Spike as she asked him, "Hey Spike. I need do know something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he said smiling at her as he looked over at her, blushing heavily as he saw her whole body spread out on her part of the couch with her legs that are far apart. Seeing him staring, she giggled and reach out her claw before lifting his chin to look her in the eye.

"Eyes up here." she said in a joking tone as Spike blushed heavily and pulled back in a few inches as she continued, "Did you ever think you'd ever even see any of the Mane Six naked let alone mate with three of them?" Spike blushed brighter red as he tried to look away from her only to have Rarity turn his head to have him look at her.

"Yes Spike." she said as she paused for a moment before taking a long swig of her cider before she finished, "How many times did you dream of having your way with us all?" Spike was getting even more nerves as he looked from between them both for a few moments until letting out a defeated sigh.

"In all honesty?" he asked as he looked at them both, and groaned as he watched them nod excitedly. He looked another deep breath before he looked off into space as he answered, "E-every night I have had a dream of having a relationship with all of them in some way or another for a few years now." After saying this, Spike hung his head and waited for them to respond to his answer to their question. He was surprised when suddenly Rarity wrapped her arms around his head while Gilda wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Oh, Spike-Wiky." Rarity said as squeezed him tightly, pressing his face into her large bust as she continued, "I am so sorry."

"Yeah," Gilda said as she hugged him as tight as her injury would allow her too as she added, "I'm sorry I made you say that." As they hugged Spike tightly, they both looked at Spike, and gasped in shock as he had passed out from blushing too hard as he had a goofy smile on his face as he just laid there. They both pulled away from him and looked at his stunned body for a few seconds before Gilda broke the silence as she said, "I think we broke him.".

"Yeah, it seams like it." Rarity said as she stared at him in his stunned state for a few moments before she looked over at Gilda as she asked, "Want to help get him upstairs and cuddle with him?"

"Sure." she said smiling as she wrapped one of his arms around her neck and Rarity did the same as they grunted while lifting him u off the bed and then slowly carried him up the stairs.

* * *

Celestia's sun slowly rose into the sky from behind the mountains and then came to rest in it as the residents of the town began to wake up. But at the inn. the griffins were groaning and moaning from all of their tummy trouble as the two larger ones were still laid out on the floor while the aid was fixing up his clothes.

"Come on guys." he said as he turned to look at them and kicked one as he continued, "The boss is coming into town tomorrow and we need to find her now or else."

"Dude, we're sick and feel awful." one of them said as he tried to stand up only to fall in a heap on the ground.

"Oh come on, look at me." he said smiling at them and showed himself in a pair of nice clothes as he continued, "I feel so much better and I'm ready to do my job." As he gave them a cocky smile on his face, which annoyed the tall one as he looked at the other one and then he turned back to look at him.

"Whip cream covered strawberries." he said with a tired tone to his voice as the aid stared at them for a few seconds before suddenly grabbing his stomach and covered his mouth as he ran out of the room, and intio the bathroom. As he began to puke, the tall one smirked before falling down onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Bridal Boutique, Rarity groaned as she felt Celestia's sun shine into her eyes and she quickly pulled the covers over her head. As she did this however, Gilda, who was laying next to her pulled them back towards her and over her head.

"Stop hogging the blanket." Rarity yelled with a groan as she reached over and began to pull it over towards her body. Gilda groaned as she pulled the blanket back and then the duo got into a tug-of-war with the blanket.

"I'm not hogging the blanket, you are." Gilda snapped back as she pulled on it even harder and so did Rarity. They pulled so hard until suddenly it slipped out both of their hand and they both fell out of the bed in heap. Both girl's groaned and held onto their heads from their massive headaches they had gotten from having a little to much to drink the night before. As they both laid on the floor, groaning and mumbling something. The door to the room burst open and Spike walked into the room with a tray of coffee.

"Good morning girls." Spike said with a smile on his face as he walked up to the bed and placed the tray on the table as Gilda looked up at him.

"Not so loud." Gilda said with a groan as Spike helped her to her feet and had her sit on the bed and then he walked over to help Rarity onto her bed before he handed them both a cup of coffee.

"Thank you darling." Rarity said with a small smile as she looked up at Spike before she and Gilda began to take sips of his coffee. They instantly felt better and their heads did not hurt at all.

"What was in this coffee Spike?" Gilda asked as she sipped more of her coffee as did Rarity and they both began to feel so good, as if last night never happened.

"I knew you two would be hung over, so I called Fluttershy and she brought over instant hangover cures." Spike explained as he smiled at them before giving them both a plate of pancakes for them to enjoy in bed. Both girl's turned around and looked at each other for a few moments before they both turned to look at the smiling Spike confused.

"Ummmm, Spike?" Rarity started but paused as he looked at her with a kind smile and she swooned almost instantly from it, blushing bright red.

"How come your not hung over like we were?" Gilda finished Rarity's question for her as she sipped more of her coffee as she continued to ask, "Did you take some herbs too?"

"Oh no. Dragon can burn through alcohol five times faster." he explained smiling as he sipped on his own coffee as Rarity gasped out of no where and looked off into space as the other two look at her confused for a few moments of silence.

"That makes sense." she said as she sipped on her coffee more. This commit confuses Spike as he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Umm, What does Rarity?" Spike asked her confused for a few moments as he waited for to answer him, And as she finished her coffee, and then looked over at Spike for a few moments.

"Twilight told me she was having Applejack make some kind of special apple cider for your birthday." Rarity said with a smile as Spike was shocked hearing this as he sat down in a chair to think of what could Twilight have been planning that made her entrust only a part of it with her friends, and what would they be needing with the cider on his eighteenth birthday.

"Well, we now where we need to go next." Gilda said smiling as she had finished her breakfast and stood up straight as she began to stretch out her arms as she turned to look at Spike as she continued, "We seam to have almost enough clues on figuring out what Twilight had planned."

"Yeah, that makes since." Spike said smiling as he stood up straight and gave Rarity a quick peck on the lips before heading out of the room to get dressed. Once he was gone, Gilda smiled as she looked at Rarity.

"So, you think you can make me one of those outfits for the party too?" she asked her blushing as Rarity smiled from ear to ear as she turned to look at her.

"Sure, let me measure you real quick and I will get ready for the design." she said in an excited tone as she got off the bed and ran towards the dresser as she pulled out her spare measuring tape.

* * *

In the bosses house, the boss was sitting in his expensive tube with a glass of wine in his hand and a photo of Gilda from a few years ago. He looked at it in awe as he rubbed the picture slightly as he sipped his wine.

"Ah, my daughter has become such a lovely woman." eh said smiling as he continued to bath with his wine and he continued to look at the picture.

* * *

After finished getting dressed and saying their good-byes to Rarity, who hade measured Gilda and groaned at the thought of making an outfit from such a thing. The duo continued to walk on through the busy streets of Ponyville while Gilda continued her looking around for any signs of the aid or the other two.

"Don't worry Gilda." Spike said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him as he continued, "I will protect you from who ever is scaring you." Hearing him say this surprised Gilda as she looked at him for a few seconds before smiling back at him.

"Thanks, I'm a lot less afraid now." she said smiling at him as they continued through the busy streets of Ponyville, barely missing the trio of griffins as they walked past a few people that was just blocking their view, but their stomachs making them look down helped Spike and Gilda to slip past them. They continued to walk through the town until they arrived at another dirty road and then proceeded down it for a few minutes until they were greeted by row upon row of apple tree, showing they were in the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Whoa, those are a lot of apples." Gilda said with a smile on her face as she looked at the vase amount of trees.

"Yep, some of the best apples in all of Equestia come from this place." Spike said with a smile as he and Gilda continued their walking down the dirt path until they reached the walk way that lead to the farm house and barn. "Here we go." he said with a loud gulp and sigh before he began to talk up the path that lead to the house with Gilda close behind him. As he arrived at the farm house, Spike walked up tot he door and knocked on it. After a few moments of waiting, the door opened and a large figure stepped out wearing a large red plaid short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots as Spike smiled, "Oh, hey Mac. Where's Applejack?" He looked at them both before pointing to the barn. Spike thanked him and began to head towards the barn as Gilda followed him.

"He's a quiet one." Gilda said smiling as she looked over the muscular stallion watched them walk towards the barn and then headed back into the house.

"Yeah, and he's really cool." he said smiling as he walked on and looked into the barn as did Gilda, and they could see a female mare working on barrels of cider in the corner of the barn. She was wearing a red plaid shirt with her sleeves rolled up and tied at the end under her breasts, shirt jean shorts, and brown cowboy boots with a matching hat. She suddenly stopped in the middle of her moving a barrel and turned towards the barn doors, seeing Spike and Gilda looking at her.

"Oh, hey Spike hey Gilda." she said smiling at them as she put the barrel down and stood up straight while stretching out her arms as she walked towards them with a large sway in her hips as she continued, "What brings you two here so late in the morning?"

"Me and Gilda are here to ask you a few things about..." Spike began to explain with a smile on his face but stopped in mid sentence and looked at Gilda for a few seconds before turning back to Applejack as he asked, "Why are you so calm to seeing Gilda?"

"Oh, Fluttershy explained thinks to me yesterday." she said with a smile as she looked at them and winked at them, causing Spike to face palm his head as he groaned out loud.;

"You'd a thought Fluttershy would be bad at secrets?" he asked with a sigh as Applejack began to chuckle at him.

"Well, it was more then just talking to her, but it's fine." she said smiling as she walked past them and pushed them into the barn before she pulled the barn doors closed behind her. Spike and Gilda looked at her in shock and gulped as she walked over to them with that large sway of her hips as Spike sighed out loud.

"How come I never knew I was so popular with the girl's until now?" Spike asked as he jknew what was coming and smiled because of it as Gilda shrugged.

"I have no idea and how come I keep ending up in a three-way with you?" she asked him as Applejack giggled while she wrapped her arms around them and lead them towards the barrel.

"Oh, you two need to learn to relax and cut loose." she said smiling as she walked on and moved her hands to rest on both of their butts as the trio got started.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Oh, and the first set in the poll are in and they are.**

 **Heating: 6**

 **Too Old: 2**

 **Pinkie Cupid.: 1**

 **please keep voting and I will announce the winner in a few weeks.**


	13. Apple Bucking in the Cider

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the Thirteen Gilda's Savior. Here is more or less Applejack added to the girl's Spike has mated with. Gilda joins in and they all enjoy a drink on Applejack. Plus a little more info on what the cider was meant for. Please look at the bottom of the fic for the next set of votes for the Spike/Pinkie fic.**

Chapter Thirteen: Apple Bucking in the Cider.

Spike and Gilda were nerves as Applejack walked them towards the barrels in the back of the barn, and gulped as they felt her hands rest on their butts and then felt her massage their cheeks. After arriving at the barrels, Applejack let them go and then turned towards them as she sat on one of the barrels.

"So, you two want to know what these special cider I have been making for a few years now?" she asked them smiling as she crossed her legs and arms in front of her chest. Both Spike and Gilda looked at each other as they wonder what they had gotten themselves into as they just stared at her for a few moments until one of them even spoke.

"Yes, me and Gilda have been looking into the news of Twilight planning something on my Eighteenth Birthday from Fluttershy." Spike said in one breath as he was nerve since Applejack could tell is he was lying with ease. Applejack looked at him for a few moments with a stern look on her until her face soften and she then hopped off of the barrel.

"Oh, Spike. I know that thanks too..." Applejack took a pause as she looked at him and Gilda nervously as she seamed to be in deep thought for a few moments before shaking her head as she continued, "That's not important." She then placed her hands on his head and began to play with his spikes as she looked down at him lovingly before pulling him into a tender kiss, which he quickly excepted and wrapped his arms around her with his arms resting on her strong hips. Gilda smiled as she watched the duo make out for a few second before she was suddenly pulled into the session and Applejack began to kiss with her as Spike squeezed both girl's ass. After a few moments of the trio taking turns with making out with each other, Applejack pulled away from them and smiled as she began to undo her belt while she said, "What are you two waiting for?" With that said, she removed her shorts, panties, and boots before she pulled her top off of herself, showing off clear tan lines around her breasts and pelvis areas.

"Huh, like working with no shirt on?" Spike asked smirking as he noticed the tan lines while he and Gilda undressed themselves. Applejack chuckled at Spike's commit and then she noticed Gilda's large breasts bounce freely once her shirt was off.

"Whoa, and I thought Fluttershy was well endowed." Applejack said as she reached out and felt them, feeling their weight of them and then looked at her as she asked, "How do you carry these around?" Gilda blushed from the feeling and the question as she let out a light moan.

"T-the wings help balance." she answered her blushing as Applejack massaged them slightly before stepping back and tuning to Spike, gasping at his two semi-hard cocks. He blushed as she looked at them with a big smile on her face as she turned around and head towards a barrel before pouring to large bottles of the cider.

"Alright, let's get stared. Gilda join me." she said smiling as she hopped back onto one of the barrels and offered the one next to her for Gilda, who smiled and sat next to her. Applejack then handed her a bottle before she looked over at Spike as she said, "Spike, on your knees please." Spike smiled as he got on his knees in between both of the legs as Applejack looked down at him and leaned back on the barrel before she began to pour the cider down the front of her body. It moved around her breast and head down until it reached her lower lips. Spike and Gilda smiled as Spike began to lick her cider covered pussy as Gilda began to pour her bottle her body too as Applejack threw her head back, moaning from Spike's licking.

"This feels good." Gilda said smiling as she felt the cider run down her chest and reaching her pussy, which was quickly licked by Spike as he took turns licking both of their pussy as cider ran down his body. This nearly constant licking was making both girl's scream out in pleasure as Spike was nearly shoving his face into their pussy as he continued his licking up of the cider. Applejack and Gilda were in pure bliss as they let Spike do his thing as he even found time to suck on their clits ever now and then. Which added even more pleasure to the girl's as they were getting closer and closer with every lick of Spike's long tongue on their cider covered pussy's.

W-whoa. H-he is good at this." Applejack mumbled in between her moans as they both petted his head as he continued to move between them with his skilled tongue for over five minutes. Until one final jab of his tongue into their G-Spots threw them over the edge and they both screamed at the top of their lungs as their loves juice sprayed all over Spike, who held his mouth open and drank down as much of their juices as he could as he was showered in it. After they finished cumming, they laid back against the wall and panted heavily as they came down from their high as Spike cleaned them of their juices.

"Whoa, Applejack. You are tasty." Spike said smiling as he licked up her juices and then looked up at her as he added, "You taste like apples."

"Yeah, that can happen with a large diet of apples." She said smiling at him add she continued to panting heavily for a few more seconds as she continued, "Ready for you next round?" Spike nodded as he stood up and Gilda got ready to suck him off when Applejack grabbed her arms while shaking her head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Gilda asked confused as Applejack smiled at them before she made Gilda sir back down on the barrel.

"I want to try something special." She said smiling as she stood up and got in front of Spike as she swirled her finger on his chest as she continued, "Have you ever double buck a girl with those things?" As Applejack asked this, she reached down and began to strike his cocks with her hand which gained moans from Spike as he looked her into her beautiful green eyes.

"Umm, no." He said a little confused as he let out a lite moans from her stroking his cocks and then felt her gently kiss his neck as she nibble his ear gently.

"Why don't I show you what I mean?" She asked him smiling as she took a few steps back and hopped onto a lower set work bench as she lead him with her. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips while she holding onto his cocks as she slowly slid both of his cocks into her pussy.

"A-Applejack, are you sure about this?" He asked her as he could feel how tight she was and even noticed that she had her hymen. As if to answer him, She looked at him with a grin before forcing his cocks into her pussy and ripped her hymen. Spike looked at Applejack as she let out a slight wine from losing her virginity to Spike.

"How's that for an answer?" She asked him smiling as Spike looked at her for a few seconds before he returned the grin as he grabbed her hips and then began to thrust into her slowly at first but used a lot of force as he smashed their pelvis' together. Spike leaned forward and kissed her neck add he pushed both of his cocks into Applejack's pussy, who was moaning from the pleasure he was giving her with each time he slammed his cocks into her ass it was kissing her cervix. Gilda smiled as she watched them and was easy to watch them enjoy their mating, that was until Spike wrapped around his front and slid into Gilda's pussy.

"Didn't think I would leave you it did you?" He asked her smiling as he held onto Applejack's hip and kissed her deeper as he continued to thrust into her pussy as he added to the then with even more force. Applejack moaned out loud as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as she allowed him to reach deeper into her as his tail snaked is way into Gilda's pussy. Both girl's yelled out in pleasure as Spike continued to thrust into Applejack with more power, gaining more moans from the farm girl add she began to rock her hips forward to match Spike's thrusts. This continued for a while as Spike continued to thrust into Applejack and snake his tail into Gilda's pussy as both girl's were lost in bliss thanks to Spike's skills.

"Y-your really good with this tail." Gilda moaned out loud as she spread her legs apart and took hold of his tail as she tried to force it deeper into her pussy. Spike smiled as he turned till look at her for a few seconds before he began to force his tail into Gilda harder while her thrusts into Applejack even hard as she waited her legs around him. This allowed her to pull him close and deeper into her pussy as gee was almost through her cervix wall. Spike moaned out loud as he force Applejack into a tender kiss before he gave her one final thrust as he pushed both tips of his cocks part her cervix. Spike then let out a loud moan if pleasure as he began to cum into her womb.

"Oh, yes Spike!" Applejack screamed out loud as she pulled away from his lips and moaned out loud as she cums around his cock. She moaned from her high as her juices puddled around his feet and covered the work bench as Gilda cums from the spines on his tail continued to scratch her G-Spot. Her juices ran down the barrel as Spike pulled out of Applejack, giving them a rest to collect themselves after their intense orgasm. "S-Spike, I have to say you are a great buck." Applejack said as she panted heavily from her first mating ever with Spike.

"T-thanks." Spike said said as he sat on a stool that was near the bench and took a slight rest while liking over at Gilda before he asked, "You want to try both at once?"

"Oh no. But there is another way I wanted to try." Gilda said smiling as she waited for a few moments to collect herself before she got up from the barrel and then walked towards Spike. As she stood in front of him, before she reached down to touch his cocks as she said, "Yeah, that should be good." Gilda then let go and began to lick Applejack's cum from her fingers.

"Umm, okay. But for what?" Spike asked as he was confused as to what she ment as he watched Gilda turned around before she bent over, placing her claws on the barrel and then she turned to look at him.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as she placed one of her claws on her round butt and then pulled her cheeks apart slightly as she winked at him. Spike smiled as he got the hint, and stepped forward as he pressed his tips against both her ass and pussy at the same time. Gilda moaned out loud as she felt his cocks slide into her tight holes and she loved how it made her feel having Spike mate with her like this.

"You enjoying yourself?" Spike asked her as he grabbed her hips as he pushed his cocks into her until he reached her depths as his bottom one pressed against her cervix. Once her reached that area, he began to pull out of her until just his tips were inside her before he thrusts them forward, smacking his sack and stomach against her rear. This continued as Spike continued his powerful thrusts into her harder then he had ever thrust into someone before, and he smiled as he heard her moan out loud from his bucking her. As he was busy with her, he once again moved his tail up and forced it into Applejack's waiting pussy.

"Wait, what are you do..." Applejack suddenly paused in her yelling as she felt his tail slide into her pussy and began to relax from his tail bucking. Spike smirked as he continued to thrust into Gilda as hard as he could while he tail bucked Applejack. As he was doing this, Spike had a thought and so he leaned over Gilda before placing his claws in her breasts. He smiled as he began to knead them as he continued to thrust into her harder and forcing his tail deeper into Applejack's pussy. These actions gained more moans from both girl's as Gilda dug her claws into the barrel and Applejack gripped the bench for all her worth.

"Oh, yes. Harder!" Gilda screamed out loud in pleasure as she was loving how rough a buck Spike could seam to be able to release when he wants to. Spike smiled as he squeezed and massaged her breasts more while forcing his cocks info her hassles with even more force then ever before and even began to twist his tail inside Applejack's pussy. Gaining even louder moans of pleasure from the girl made Spike buck them harder and this in turn made them scream out loud in pleasure even louder. This continued on for a few more minutes as gee squeezed, thrust, and twisted into the girls, causing them to scream it in pressure as he continued to push then closer and closer to the edge before one final thrust pushes his cock past her cervix. "Oh, SPIKE!" Gilda screamed out loud as she threw her head back and cums around his cock, this made Spike moan as he began to cum right into her womb again and Applejack was not far off as she cums around his cock as she added more stains to the bench.

"Dear Celestia." Applejack said moaning as she laid back and panted heavily as Spike pulled out off Gilda as he sat her back down on the barrel as she too was short of breath from Spike's mating once again. As the trio rested from their intense mating session, a single sperm found an Applejack egg and impaled it. Insuring a new Apple family member to grace the world in a few months.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hooked you enjoyed it. This is getting good and we're getting close to the big secret reveal. Please leave a review and as for the poll...**

 **Heating: 4**

 **Too Young:3**

 **Pinkie Cupi: 2.**

 **Just two more weeks until it closes.**


	14. Braun Storming

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the Fourteen chapter Gilda's Savior. Here well have Spike and Gilda head back to the library to try, and figure out Twilight's plan for Spike's Eighteenth birthday. Plus, the griffin's figure out a way to find Gilda before their boss shows up. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Brain Storming.

The sun was high in the skies as noon rounded around the corner as residents began to enjoy their break for lunch, but at the farm of Sweet Apple Acres trio of a dragon, mare, and a griffin were just finishing with a wonderful mating sessions. As they were getting dress, Applejack had a big smile on her face as she pulled her jeans up and locked the belt the keep them in place.

"Well Spike, I have to say you are one great love maker." she said smiling as she picked up her top and slipped it over her shoulders as she began to button it up.

"Gee, thanks." Spike said smiling as he had heard this commit for the last few days and would never get tired of hearing this come from the ones he loved that they enjoyed him. As the two had their little talk, Gilda listened to them the whole time as she slipped her jeans back up and then put on her top, noticing she was not as sore as she was just a day ago. Once they were all dressed and ready to leave, Applejack perked as she turned to look at them and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, why don't you two join me and Mac for lunch? He's done cook by now." Applejack said with a kind smile on her face as she was excited to the idea of having them join her for dinner.

"Oh, well. Thanks for your offer Applejack but we don't want to intrude." Spike said smiling as he was trying to not have to hang out with Mac after what he had just did with his younger sister. But Applejack was not listening as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Oh, it's no big trouble. I insist." Applejack said as he began to walk towards the barn door, leading them with her as they looked at each other nervously, knowing they were stuck in having lunch with the Apple's Family.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the trio of griffin's walked through the town for most of the morning as they continued to look for Gilda but they were not having much luck on finding her. And to add to their trouble, their boss was coming into town and there's no good that could come from that, along with them being sick to their stomachs from Pinkie's sweet attack from the other day.

"Hey, can we have a break?" one of the taller ones asked as they groaned from their stomachs hurting and needing to rest.

"We don't have time, the boss will be hear tomorrow and if..." he was cut off by a little throw up in his mouth and he swallowed it as gee let out a grown before looking at them as he panted slightly as he said, "S-sure." They then walked into a cafe and sat at a booth when a waitress walked over, "Some water and light soda." the aid said as he felt sick and she smiled as she wrote down what her ordered before leaving them to go get their drinks. Once she was gone, the aid looked st then and sighed as he added, "You know we are so screwed, right?"

"Yeah, but she has to be here somewhere in this town." one of the other griffin said as the waitress returned with their drinks and smiled at them as she walked off. As she left again, the aid looked them in the eye as he thought it over.

"You're right, but where could she be in this small town?" he asked them as they each sipped on they sodas and began to think of a knew idea to find her. As they were thinking it over, a female got up from the counter and walked off as she pasted by then when their waitress looked at her.

"I wonder what happened to make Dash sui down." She said as she looked at the girl walk out of the cafe.

"Some guy she liked started to mate with one of her best friend." a waiter said as he walked past her and frowned as was she when she watched Dash fly away.

"Poor Rainbow Dash." she said as walked off to take care of her other customers. While all that was going on, the trio of griffins were still drinking their sofas and had heard every thing they had just said about her.

"Hey, wasn't Gilda's best friend named Rainbow Dash?" one of the tall ones asked as they all continued to drink their sodas.

"Yeah, I believe that was her name." the aid said as they continued to drink their sodas for a few more moments before all of their eyes widen as they sat up straight and turned to look at the door. A second later, the aid paid for their drinks before getting up and rushing out of the room as they looked around out side as the aid asked, "Do you two have any idea where she could have gone?" The larger ones shrugged and all three looked for any sign of them as they might have lost their last chance. After a few seconds, the aid let out a loud sign before turning towards them as he said, "Alright, we are now looking for Dash and we need to find her by tonight. Understand?" They all nodded and he nodded back at him as they split up on their new mission.

* * *

After enjoying a long, filling lunch, Spike and Gilda were heading down the path heading back towards Ponyville in mid after noon. As they walked down the path and began to travel through the town, Spike had a thought pop into his head as he looked at Gilda while the walked. Gilda noticed him staring at her and she felt a little weird as she cocked an eyebrow as she looked back at him.

"Ummm, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked as the walked along at a steady pace and Spike quickly stopped looking at her as she had noticed him staring.

"Oh, it's nothing really, but..." Spike trailed off as he turned away from her and began to blush, which Gilda notice almost instantly. Which made even more confused as she was now staring at him for a few moments.

"But what?" she asked him, curies on what the young dragon had on his mind and waited for a few moments as they were nearly half way to the library when she added, "Well?" Spike let out a loud sigh before he look up at the sky before turning back to face Gilda.

"I was just wondering." Spike took another long pause as he blush redder before asking, "C-can I answer you in the library?"

"Sure." Gilda said with a smirk as she spread her wings out and looked at Spike with a sly smile on her face as Spike gulped. Gilda then stepped behind Spike, wrapped her arms around his waist, and took off with him in hand as she began to fly for the first time this whole event, and she was enjoying it as she sowed on with Spike, noting how his extra weight was not hurting her fly at all. While Spike blushed as he looked down at every pony looking up at him him in awe.

"You know I can fly too, right'?" Spike asked as he looked up at her and wondered what she could be thinking of of holding him like this.

"Yeah, but it feels great being able to fly again." she said smiling as she flapped her wings and enjoyed the feel of having wind under her once again as she continued, "So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Hearing this made Spike smile as he turned back forward as he watched the library getting bigger and bigger as they got closer to it. After a few more moments, they arrived at the library and Gilda smiled as she slowly helped him land on the foot steps of the library before landing on the ground herself. Spike smiled as he unlocked the door with his key and then they both headed inside, with Gilda looking around the room that nearly started this whole thing.

"So, you ready?" Spike asked out of no where and she shocked her head as she was lost in her thoughts while she turned to look at him with a kind smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked as she wanted to make sure she heard his question before she would dare to answer him.

"I said, you ready to hear what I was thinking about?" he asked her still blushing as Gilda totally forgot that was the reason she had carried him over there while flying.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Gilda said smiling as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs as she waited for his statement. Spike took a deep breath as he collected himself for a few moments before he started to walk around the room.

"Okay, um. Well what I was wondering is, ummm..." Spike stared to stutter add gee was trying to find just the right words to tell her what was on his mind. After a few moments of Spike pacing back and forth, he stopped in front off her as he faced while saying, "W-why did you join in with me these last few days?" This question confused Gilda as she looked at him with a cocked eye brow.

"What do you mean? We have been working together on me making amends with your friends and you too get to close with the girls you love." Gilda said smiling as she looked at Spike, who looked at her for a few moments before he sick his head.

"No, not that." Spike said as he took a quick pause for a few seconds before he finished his statement, "I mean why did you join me when I was mating with them instead of leaving the room?" This question thew Gilda for a loop as she looked Spike in the eye for a few seconds as she began to blush as what he had asked sank in while Spike stood there, waiting on her to answer his question.

" . I" Gilda was dumb founded by what Spike had asked her and just stared at him as she tried to think of an answer that will give him the answer to his question. After a few seconds of thinking of a great answer, before she looked into his eyes and realize she could not, so she took a deep breath before she said, "I,...didn't want to feel left out while you were mating with the other girls." Spike looked at her for a few moments before smiling as walking up to her as he lifted her chin up and leaned forward as he kissed her in the lips.

"There is no need to feel left out." He said smiling at her as she looked him in the eye for a few seconds until she began to except it. The duo enjoyed a tender kiss for a few moments as Spike pulled away and smiled at her as he asked, "Want to think of what Twilight could have been planning?"

"Yeah sure." She said smiling as she scooted for him to have a seat next to her, which he did after getting a pen and paper. Then they began to write down the clues they had gotten over the last few days.

* * *

As Spike and Gilda were working on their clues, the griffin's were on their own search as they were looking for the one ad only Rainbow Dash. After searching for a few hours with no luck, the trio met up back at the inn and placed a map on the center table.

"Alright, here is what we learned." the aid said as he looked at the others as he explained every where they had looked for Rainbow Dash, and yet they had no luck in finding her anywhere in the town. "And so, we have no idea where she could be in then freaking town and the boss will be here tomorrow." The other's looked at each other and gulped as they knew their time was running out, fast and they were no closer in finding Gilda.

"Yeah, it's like se was hiding in plain sight." one of the tall ones said as he leaned against his chair and groaned as he was out of ideas, as was the other tall one. But the aid paced back and forth with what he was just told by his friend.

"Yes, hiding in plain sight..." the aid suddenly took a pause in mid sentence as his eyes widen and a smile formed on his face as he turned to look at them while yelling out, "That's it."

"What is?" they asked shocked at his sudden energy as he ran towards the bag with their maps in it and dug through it for a few moments until he pulled out a large map out of it.

"What is that?" one of the tall ones asked as the aid ran towards the table and pushed the other map off of the table, surprising both of them at what he had just did as he unraveled the map on the table..

"This is a map of the skies above Ponyville from last week." he said grinning as they looked at him confused, and so he explained, "you see, here is a large formation of clouds right here." The aid pointed at it and wait for them to nodded before he continued, "And it was there the week before and the week before that."

"So?" one of the tall one said confused.

"Simple, it's not just a cloud. It's a home." the aid said smirking as their eyes widened and smirked with him as the aid looked down at the map once again as he said, "She must be living in there."

* * *

Meanwhile in the capital of Equestia Canterlot, Luna was reading a book in her own chambers just enjoying her time alone when there was a knock at he door.

"Yes, who is it?" Luna asked as she lowered the book and looked at door, waiting for them to answer.

"It's me dear sister, may I come in?" the voice belonged to Luna's older sister and princess of the sun. Luna smiled as she put her book down and then unlocked the door before opening it. Celetsia walked in wearing a long, white flowing gown with gold strap sandals as Luna wear a black gown and silver sandals. Celestia walked up to her younger sister with a smile on her face as she asked, "How is it going?"

"Perfect, Spike is moving along great and is close to finishing." she said smiling a kind smile on her face.

"Good, this will be a great future for us all." she said as both sister's looked at each other with smiles on their faces as their plan seam to be moving along.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Yep, a deeper plan is set here and you will find out very soon what it is. Please leave a review, oh and the newest pages to Dash's comic are now on Palcomix site. Please check them out and their other works. Anyway, he is the poll results are.**

 **Heating: 10**

 **Pinkie Cupid: 4**

 **Too Young: 3**

 **Looks like Heating is the winner.**


	15. Putting the pieces together

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the Fifthteen chapter Gilda's Savior. We have a reveal of some plans as Spike and Gilda talk it out as the trio of griffin's set out on their plan to get info on how to find Gilda before their boss shows up the next day.**

Chapter 15: Putting the pieces together.

The sun was starting to set over the mountains of Equestia as the residents of Ponyville began to calm themselves down from their hard day's work or went out to hang out with their friends. But inside the town's library, two friends were hard at work trying to figure out a mystery that gas been bugging then for the last few days.

"Alright, let's go over this one last time." Gilda said smiling as she was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, where Spike was looking over papers in the coffee table. Spike groaned as it was their fifteenth time going over the same things and they were no closer then before to figure it out.

"Alright, when was a young hatchling Twilight told me that since I was a dragon and had two cocks, I might turn on ponies and eat meat." Spike said as he had this part down to memory, as was the rest if it as he continued, "And so, she casts a spell on me to hide one of them and repress my meat craving."

But that was a lie." Gilda cut in as she looked through her own paper and continued her statement, "Since you still have a craving of meat with you having been eating bacon and eggs."

"And then when I hit puberty, I started to helping the girls with pleasuring themselves and helping them with those issues for a couple years." Spike said smiling as he did like that part a lot and then looked through the papers on the table when he added, "But the rest of it makes no since."

"Yeah, I mean. Fluttershy's breast milk in a cake, Pinkie planning a party for a few years, Rarity making new clothes for all of them, and then Applejack went on to make special cider." Gilda said as she read the list of the clues they have gotten over the years.

"And it's all for my eighteenth birthday." Spike finished as he scratches his head in frustration from finding out all of these things and finding no answers to any of his questions and he growled as he hated not knowing what was meant for his future. Gilda noticed him frustrated and looked at him in concern as she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"Spike?' she asked as she looked at him and see him shaking from all of the pressure he was feeling with all of the info he had learned in the last few days, and could relate wit her own personal troubles. She waited for a few second to hear a responds from him to her call out his name before she yelled, "SPIKE!"

"Huh? Yeah?" he asked her as he stopped shaking and focused on her as he wondered what she could want.

"Well, we've been working really hard and I thought we could take little break." she said smiling as she looked him over and gave him a sly smirk on her face as Spike looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by..." Spike began to asked her a question, but trailed off as he watched Gilda pull her top off and allowed her large breasts to bounce freely while she began to walk towards the stairs.

"I'll be in your room when you figure it out." she said as she turned towards him and gave him a wink as she continued to walk up the stairs. Spike just stared at her as she disappeared on the stairs and then he turned back to look straight ahead towards the wall for a few seconds as he thought about what he saw.

"Yeah, I could use a break." Spike said smiling as he hopped up from the couch and ran towards the stairs as he slipped his shirt off of his body, throwing it to the floor as he followed his sexy griffin-friend. Not noticing where it would land.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cantorlot, the boss was enjoying a good glass of strong cider and sitting in his big chair as he watched his fire place. He sipped on his drink and sighed out loud as he was really starting to relax, that was until his phone began to ring and he let out a loud groan when he looked at who was calling.

"What do you want now?" He growled as he was starting to get frustrated with every word he spoke to his men.

"Sir, we have a lead to your daughter." The aid said in an excited tone and the boss' eyes widen as he say up in his chair.

"So, you know where she is?" He asked in a shocked tone as he never thought he would hear any good news from his men as they had failed so much in the past few days.

"No, we haven't." The aid said and the boss groaned as his hopes were dashed of not having to go to Ponyville. "But, we know where Rainbow Dash is." The boss gasped as he turned his head and looked at a picture of a young Gilda and Dash in the mantle.

"That's good." The boss said as he grinned and turned to sit back in his chair as gee continued, "Find her and I will be joining you tomorrow." The boss then hung up the phone and looked at the table before grabbing the picture off of it, and then looked at the picture of a slightly younger Gilda while he smirked at it, "Oh, Gilda. You grew up into such a lovely little griffin. Why couldn't you be willing to marry to help me?" He smiled as he leaned back in the chair and sipped on his cider more as gee began to relax one again as went back to enjoy his night, something flew past his window and headed for Ponyville.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the aid and the other two griffin's were starting to sneak around through town as they didn't want any one to see them. The aid lead the group from around the back streets and looked for to see if the cost was clear.

"Alright, let's move." The aid said when he saw the coast was clear and they all ran from their hiding place. They ran as fast as they could to their next hiding spot.

"Umm, why is there a large tree in the middle of town?" One of the tall ones asked ad grew and the other tall one as they were both confused from the tree.

"It's the local library you idiots." The aid said with a growl and then shushed them before he looked up at the large bedroom window before he whispered, "And keep it down, one of the Mane Six lives here with a dragon." The duo gulped as they looked at each other before looking up to the window and wondered if they where under the dragon's room. After a few seconds, the aid nudged them both and motioned from them till follow him, which they happily did to get away from the house of the Dragon. But as they were a few feet away, they suddenly heard a loud roar coming from the library.

"Let's get out of here." They both yelled out loud before they flew off into the night. The Aid gasped as he looked around to see if they got any ponies attention before he flew off after them. Just as they left, the window burst open abd a shirtless Spike looked out of it

"Hello, is anyone there?" Spike called out and looked around with a confused look on his face as he checked on something he might have heard. After looking for a few moments before Gilda's arms wrapped around him.

"What is it?" She asked smiling at him as she leaned her head in his shoulder and pressing get breasts against his back.

"Oh, it's nothing." Spike paused in his sentence as he looked around the dark Ponyville for a few more moments before he finished, "I guess it was nothing."

Good." Gilda said smiling as she stepped back and began to pull him with her as she continued, "We won't with our fun." Spike smiled as he closed the window and headed back to the bed with his griffin vixen was waiting for him.

* * *

After the trio of griffins escaped from the roaring dragon, they sat on a cloud and panted heavily as they rushed out of there from fear of what a dragon could do to them. After a few moments of reading, the aid looked at them and shook his head before smacking each of them hard across their heads.

"What were you two thinking?" The aid asked in a stern tone and growled at them as he could but believe what they had done.

"Sorry, we don't like dragons." One of the tall ones said as they were both panting from their quick get away from the library.

"He was harmless." The aid yelled at the top of his lungs and then began to breath heavily from yelling at them for a few seconds before he continued, "I just didn't want you two to wake up the Mane Six member so she couldn't warn Dash of us coming." Hearing that made the taller ones face palm themselves as they could have messed it up. "It seems fine with that, "The aid said as he looked over a cloud and looked at Dash's cloud house.

"So, what is the plan?" One of the tall ones asked as they got on either side of him and looked at where he was staring at.

"Simple, we sneak into the cloud house and look for any sign for Gilda in there." The aid answered as he looked around for any pony close enough to spot then before looking at the house and pointed towards the house as they flew towards the house as fast as they could. Once they reached the house, they hid behind a wall as the aid looked around the corner before he waved them on as they climb into a window.

"Where are we?" One of the tall ones asked as they looked around the room in the dark.

"And is that water I hear?" The other one asked ad he listened to the house and tried to hear what was happening in the house.

"Will you two be quite and just look around." The aid said as they began to look around the room in the near dark as they felt around the room for a light, one of the tall ones found a t.v., while the other one found a bed. But for the aid, he found himself near a set of dressers and he found one of them open. "Huh, I wound what are these things?" The aid asked out loud as he pull something out of the draw as one of the tall ones listened around them.

"Hey, I think the running water stopped." He said as the aid turned to look at him with a glare.

"Enough, just hurry and look for what we came for. " the aid yelled as he returned to what he took out of the draw confused in what it could be when suddenly the lights turned on.

"What the hell are you doing in my house." Yelled a voice that scared the trio of griffins as they turned to see Dash standing in the door way, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her and then she looked at the aid, who looked down at his hands. There he saw a pair of lacy panties and he filled with shock..

* * *

It was early at night as most of Ponyville were asleep at this point, but as they all were heading for bed and began to rest up for the next days event. Spike and Gilda were in the middle of one of their most intense mating session they have had in the last few days of event. As they were having the time of their lives, they failed to notice a carriage fly past the window and landed in front of the front door to the library. As it came to a stop, one of the guards opened the door to it and helped out the rider of the carriage, which was none other then Twilight Sparkle.

"Thank you very much." Twilight said smiling as the guards nodded and saluted her as she walked up to the steps that lead to the door and used magic to take out a set of keys to unlock the door as the carriage flew off, heading back to Cantorlot. She smiled as she walked in and gasped as she saw all of the papers that was around the floor, and table as she shook her head. "He promised he would keep it clean.," she sad with an upset tones as she walked around the room with disappointed look on her face when she saw one of his shirts laying on the floor. Twilight scuffed as she picked the shirt up and looked at the stairs as she stood up, gasping as she saw another shirt draped on an end table. She let the shirt fall to the floor and walked towards the table, grabbing the shirt and lifted it up off of the table. Revealing a picture of her and Spike with him as a fresh born hatchling. She looked at it for a few seconds before suddenly hearing a loud crashing sound coning from upstairs, which instantly infuriated her as she put the picture back and quickly flew up the stairs with her wings. Once Twilight reached his room, she grabbed his door knob and used her magic to force it open as she yelled, "SPIKE! What in Equestia made you think I would allow myself to come home to an..." Twilight was cut off as she saw a naked Spike and Gilda looking at her with her on top of him, and them both staring at her in horror as they were caught in the middle of something.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh, this is getting good and I love the next chapter is set up. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, but I am sorry it was shorter then the other chapters.**


	16. The Truth Revealed

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the sixteenth chapter Gilda's Savior. Here it is, we learn what Twilight was planning for Spike's Birthday all these years along with why his second cock didn't show up until after his mating with Fluttershy and find out about what her little, personal plan was for their first time. I hope you enjoyed.**

Chapter Sixteen: The Truth Revealed.

Luna's moon was high in the skies of Ponyville as a long awkward silence filled the air as Twilight was it the doorway of Spike's room. She had stormed in to yell at Spike for not keeping the house clean, but had bulged into the middle of Spike mating with an old friend of Rainbow Dash, Gilda. The duo were stunned from seeing Twilight home so early and Spike's mind was racing as he tried to figure out a way to explain what he was doing, but nothing came up as a good reason for what he was doing.

"Umm, Twilight...I can explain." Spike said, groaning from what he had just said, sounding like he was in the middle of romantic comedy and was caught with his pants down. There was an long moment of silence as Gilda looked from Twilight to Spike and shook her head as she could not believe what he said either.

"C-clean up and meet me down stairs." Twilight said as she turned and walked out of the doorway, closing it behind her. After leaving them alone once again, Gilda turned to look at Spike with a cocked eye brow.

"I can explain?" she asked as she looked down at him and climbed off of him as he rolled his eyes as he looked back up at her while she got off the bed..

"It's better then, 'It's not what it looks like." Spike said as he sat up with her and watched her a she slipped her panties back onto her butt as she turned to see him grinning at her.

"Hey, the show ended when your sister burst in." she said smiling as she throw his boxers at his head and they landed on his face. He pulled them off of his face and smiled as he began to get dressed again as Gilda asked, "Can I borrow another shirt?"

"Sure, second draw." he said as he slipped his boxers on and looked at Gilda as he round rear vanished behind a pair of jeans as she turned to look at him with a wink. This made him smirk as she tossed him a new shirt with them finishing getting dressed before leaving the room at the same time. They headed down stairs and saw Twilight standing in front of the couch with her arms behind her.

"Please, have a seat." Twilight said as she noticed them on the stairs and they gulped hard as they both sat on the couch with their eyes focused on her as she began to walk around in front of the coffee table. As she was pacing back and forth, Spike looked at the table and saw their clues neatly placed on the table in stakes. Twilight continued to pace for a while as Spike and Gilda began to get nerves as she remained silent.

"Twilight, I can explain everything." Spike said as he tried to talk to her, but a hand place in front of him silenced him as he sat back down and waited for Twilight to speak. It took nearly three minutes of pacing before Twilight stopped and turned to look at them for a few more seconds as she let out a loud sigh.

"How long have you two,..." Twilight paused for a few moments as she through of what words would have been best to say in this moment when she finally found them, and then she continued, "Have you two been mating?" There was a long moment of silence as she waited for them to answer her, which neither of them really wanted to do at that very moment.

"T-the whole time your were gone." he said blushing as he looked down to his feet, he was not ready for this and he knew Twilight will be disappointed in him for what he has been doing to all of her 's eyes widen as she turned to look at Gilda, who was not like Spike as she stood her ground and looked back at Twilight in her eye. Which shocked Twilight and she looked right at Gilda for a few seconds before she said a thing to her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked Gilda as the two girls seam to be butting heads and Spike took notice of this as he felt it was best to keep out of their way.

"The first day, he saved me from a Manticore attack and let me stay here to rest up." Gilda said as she lifted her shirt just enough so Twilight could see the large scar that was across her upper stomach. Seeing this shocked Twilight as she turned to look at Spike before looking back at Gilda for a few moment until she stepped forward. Twilight then reached out and ran her fingers over her scar, feeling it was still fresh and Gilda wincing meant the nerves were still over active.

"Alright, that checks out." she said as she pulled her hand back and Gilda pulled her shirt back down as she crossed her arms in front of her. Twilight looked at them both for a few seconds before she let out a longer sigh as she looked down at the coffee table for a few moments before she turned to look at Spike as she asked, "How did you find all this out?"

"Well, first it was the fact I can still crave meat after you cast your spell on me." Spike pointed out and Twilgiht gasped as she did realize he had that part figured out.

"And the others gave us the rest of their parts over the curse of the last few days as Spike mated with them too." Gilda blurted out. Spike turned to look at her dumb struck at her for just saying that out loud in front of Twilight, who was also left in shock as she looked at her for a few seconds before turning to look at Spike.

"Is that true, did you mate with the others?" she asked as she seamed more worried in her tone then made as Spike blushed heavily as he saw her looking at her before he looked down at the floor.

"Y-yes. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack?" he answered her question as he closed his eyes and waited for her to yell at him. After a few moments of waiting and wondering what she could be thinking of at the very moment, she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look up.

"Spike, please tell me you were wearing a condom?" she asked in a tone of pure panic as she shook Spike a little in her panic and she didn't stop for a second as she repeated, "Please tell me you won't having unprotected sex with them not knowing." Spike looked at her even more confused as he grabbed her hands and lifted them from his shoulders as he waited a few seconds as he was dizzy from the shaking.

"What's a con-dom?" he asked her once he stopped being dizzy as both Twilight and Gilda were left shock at his question, and they just stared at him for a few moments when suddenly it hit Gilda and she turned to Twilight.

"What would happen if he did have unprotected sex with us?" Gilda asked as she was suddenly filled with worry as she had the most sex with Spike in the last few times, and there was not once did he not cum inside her. Twilight looked at her for a few seconds before blushing heavily and turned away from her, which did not sit well with Gilda as she yelled, "WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?"

"Nothing really." she answered blushing heavily as she turned around and walked around with her hand covering her mouth as she mumbled, "You will just get pregnant if in heat."

"What was that?" Gilda asked glaring as she did not like how Twilight was acting so secretive with this info, info Gilda needed to know that instance and she was getting madder as she yelled out, "YELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME..."

You'll get pregnant if your in heat." Twilight said out loud as Gilda just stared at her blankly and Spike was shocked as he had no idea what she was saying. After a few moments of calming down from nearly having a heart attack from a scare of her life, Gilda turned to Spike and glared at him.

"Why didn't you wear a condom?" she yelled out loud as she smacked him hard and glared at him as Spike, who was surprised at what is was made about.

"i don't even know what a condom is.." he said as he rubbed his arm and scooted away from her, as he was not wanting to get hit again. Gilda just looked at him even more confused at the moment as she could not believe what he was saying to her.

"How could you not know what a condom I..." Gilda stopped in mid-sentence as she turned to look at Twilight, who was blushing and looking away from them as Gilda let out a long sigh as she asked, "You didn't teach him about safe sex and breeding?" Twilight began to sweat from that question as she slowly turned to look at them.

"It...never really came up." Twilight said blushing heavily as Gilda looked at her shocked, even more then she was when she founded out she was must likely pregnant with Spike's baby. Gilda remained silent for a few moments as she took in what she as just told and took a deep breath to collect herself.

"Alright, I think me and Spike need to know what you were planning right now." Gilda said as she crossed her arms and legs as she was ready to hear Twilight out, as was Spike for what Twilight was setting up for the past few years leading to his birthday. Twilight looked both of them for a few moments before sighing out loud and using her magic to get a chair, sitting down as she began to explain.

"Alright, it all started when I was four. I heard stories of dragon's. Hearing how fearsome they were and how they had hunted our kind for years in the past." Twilight explained as Spike looked at her with shock and horror at what he had heard about his kind.

"Twilight,...I... I would never even think of hurting some body." Spike said as he looked at then both and felt uneasy in his stomach at what images popped into his head.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight said smiling as she leaned over and patted his hands as she continued, "I know you would never hurt any one. You have a kind heart and soul, just like modern dragon's, who had made piece with Celestia and pony's after many long battles."

"Oh, okay. But can we get back to your reasoning to do all this?" Gilda asked as Twilight cleared her throat as she realized she got off topic

"Right, well. After I started to train under Celestia. I learned more about dragons as I took care of Spike and found out many things. I wanted to learn everything I could for my brother..." Twilight blushed heavily and smiled as she continued, "And the more I learned about dragon's, the more my old fear turned into respect and the Spike was acting, I began to live the idea of having a dragon mate." After saying that, Twilight blushed even louder as she turned from looking at them and covered her face as she was not sure how Spike was going to think of hearing that. After a long wait of silence, Twilight felt a hand rest on top of hers and when she turned, she was surprised by a sudden kiss from Spike.

"Well, I guess that is all you needed." Gilda said with a smirk ass he looked at them kiss each other for a good two minutes when Spike pulled away from her slowly.

""You could have told me sooner." he said smiling at her as he sat back down and Twilight was left in a state of shock as she had never expected him to have forgiven her, much less kis her. After a few moments of letting it soak in on how he feels about what she thought, Spike had a thought as he asked, "But why did you have me hide my second cock and why didn't it return after I mated with Gilda?

"Well, first. I wanted to hide it to protect you from any royal person that looked down at dragons." Twilight explained as Spike nodded as he did remember getting looks from some of the people back in Cantorlot. After a few more moments to think it over, Twilight added, "As for the cock thing, the spell did two other things other then hiding the top cock, one was that it could only break from the love juices of a mare."

"Oh, that explained why it didn't show up after mating with Gilda." Spike said with a smile as Gilda nodded, but Twilight was only half way finished explaining the spell.

"And the other thing it does?" Gilda asked as Spike turned to look at her for a few seconds before turning to back to Twilight to listen to the rest of the things the spell did.

"It...makes his dragon dna able to impregnate other female from different species." Twilight finished explaining as they looked at her in shock as she added, "I-it was suppose to be his birthday present." After hearing that from Twilight, Spike and Gilda were left even more surprised as they thought it over for a few moments before Gilda took a deeper breath.

"So, your whole plan with the others were to have Spike breed them on his eighteenth birthday?" Gilda asked as Twilight looked at them both for a few moments before letting out a long sigh and hung her head in shame.

"Yes, for as the other hung out with Spike, they all began to fall for him in their own ways." Twilight said as she stood up and walked over to a large chest, and then opened in up with her magic as she pulled out a blueprint and carried it over to the coffee table. Twilight looked at them both for a few seconds before she laid them onto the table, and both Spike and Gilda were shocked to see that their clues were all parts to her grad plan to have Spike as a mate. Spike was even more confused and shocked as he thought it over in his head before he looked from the plans to Twilight.

"C-can I ask what that full plan would mean?" Spike asked as he was unsure if he would have liked it.

"Oh, the week leading to your birthday we would each have a day to spend with you and flirt to lead up to your birthday, where we all would have been there to enjoy you mating will all of us." she asked with a smile as Spike looked at the plan and smiled as he had no idea they cared for him so much.

"So, since your plan is up and smoke. What would your day had been like? Gilda asked as she wonder what kind of thing would help Twilight flirt with Spike. She blushed heavily as she looked at them both for a good three minutes, filling the world with an awkward silence before she let out a long sigh.

"T-teacher student roleplaying." she said blushing heavily as she had turned away from them, and both Spike and Gilda looked at each other before grinning while turning to face Twilight.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it was. The plan was revealed to be...the plot to Dragon Mating Season. So, next chapter is Twilight, Gilda, and Spike. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, please a review. They help me see how I am doing and get better.**


	17. A New way to Teach

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the seventeenth chapter Gilda's Savior. Now we have Twilight living out her fantasy since she was a little kid with Spike, and added the willing Gilda will all be fun. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry i'm rehashing my Dragon Mating Season third chapter. But it is different in her. So, enjoy.**

Chapter 17: New Way of Teaching.

Luna's moon was high in the sky as many ponies were already fast asleep in the beds with a few of the residences still hanging out with some of their friends. But inside the library, there was a major planning for a long night of fun as Spike was getting his costume on as Gilda was standing next to him in his room as she was blushing.

"Spike, do I really have to wear this outfit?" Gilda asked as she was blushing every heavily from having to wear a girly pink blouse with a few rabbits faces on it along with a matching skirt and high heels as her blouse was super tight around her chest with it looked nearly painted on to her top.

"You look great and don't worry because we're be ripping that top off of you in just a few minutes." Spiek said as he stood up while wearing a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots.

"And why do you get those clothes?" she asked as she saw how cool Spike's outfit was and how much her outfit looked more like she lost a bet if anything else.

"Yeah, it's what she wanted you to wear as part of the role playing." he said smiling as he liked seeing Gilda in this kind of outfit as she glared at him.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked him as she tried to cross her arms in front of her chest, but felt some of the fabric rip in the back as she was forced to put her arms down.

"A little yes." he said smirking as his cell rang and he answered the text before smiling at Gilda as he said, "She's ready to start." Gilda sighed as she headed towards the door, and opened it before heading out as Spike waited for his time to walk into the action.

* * *

Gilda walked down the hall towards Twilight's room and let out a nerves sigh as she walked up to the door and knocked on the door as she waited for an answer. A few seconds later, the door opened and had Twilight step out to meet her while wearing a dark blue work coat with a light blue blouse, dark blue skirt, black tights, and high heels with her hair tied back in a bun and her reading glasses on.

"Yes, Gilda. did you need something?" Twilight asked in a kind tone as she looked at her and liked how her outfit fit on her so well, with it being on her nice and tight as it hugged her chest.

"Ummm, y-yes I do have something to ask you." she said acting nervously as she blushed heavily and looked around as if to see if any one was around. Twilight looked her over for a few seconds before stepping to the side and allowing her into the room, closing it after Gilda walked into the room and walked past her towards a make shift desk in the center of the room.

"Now Gilda, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Twilight asked as she sat in her chair and waited for her to speak as Gilda gulped while blushing as she looked her right into the eye.

"Ummmm, m-me and my boyfriend have had some trouble in your class and wondered if I could do anything to help get us a better grade." Gilda said as Twilight just looked down to the desk.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do to do that." Twilight said as she went back to paper work when Gilda let out a sigh as she poked Twilight on the shoulder. "Miss. Gilda. I told you no to..." she began to say when Gilda grabbed on both sides of her face and pulled her into a hard kiss as the door opened.

"Babe, what's taking..." Spike said as he popped his head in wearing a pair of sunglasses and stopped in mid sentence as he looked at his girlfriend kissing their teacher, who looked confused and worried but she did not pull away from her. "Ah, going with plan b huh?" Spike asked smirking as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it as Gilda pulled away from Twilight as she had her lower lip in her beak as she pulled it slightly before letting go of it.

"W-what are you two doing?" Twilight asked as she was blushing as Gilda threw the stuff on the desk off of it and Spike walked up behind Twilight, forcing her to stand while he massaged her breasts threw her blouse as she said, "P-please, d-don't."

"You don't seam to mind with these moans." Spike said in her ear he pulled her close open and massaged her bra covered breasts as Gilda came around as she pulled her into a tend kiss as they tongues began to wrestle each others as they tasted each other inside their mouths as Spike quickly pulled Twilight's bra up, letting her breasts to bounced freely while her ripped Gilda's top open too. Gilda moaned into Twilight's mouth as their breasts were pressed firmly against each other.

"SO, do you want us to stop and leave?" Gilda asked as she pulled away and rubbed her breasts against Twilight nipples more before Spike pulled away as they both waited for her answer. As to answer them, she grabbed Gilda's head and began to make out with her as Gilda laid on top of the desk as they continued to make out with each other as SPike stepped forward and swiftly ripped off both of their their skirts, and panties off of them and stared at their soaking wet lips.

"You two look delicious." Spike said as he licked his lips and knelt down before slowly drawing his tongue across both of their pussy slowly, gaining gasps and moans from them both as they continued to make out with each other. Spike smirked as he pulled their pussy lips apart and then opened his mouth wide, allowing his really long tongue to lick both of their pussy's as he enjoyed their flavor and the moans they were giving him. Both girl's enjoyed how Spike was using his tongue and Twilight noted on how skilled he was with his tongue.

"O-OH SPIKE!" she moaned out loud as she pulled away from Gilda and yelled that out as Gilda smiled at her while she began to gently nibble onto Twilight's nipple, gaining even loud screams of pleasure from Twilight as Gilda moaned around her nipple with Spike rubbing their clits while licking them.

"So, how is he d-doing?" Gilda asked moaning out loud as Spike began to snake his tongue all the way to her cervix and continued to tongue buck her. As he was doing that, he also used his thumbs to massage Twilight's clit between them. Both acts made them scream out loud and moaned even loud as they were at the mercy to their dragon lover, and they were loving him with each move he made. He continued his tongue bucking of Gilda's pussy and Twilight's clit massage before he switched them, and began to lick Twilight until he brushed against her Hymen while he massaged Gilda's clit with his thumbs. Spike was careful to simply brush against Twilight's hymena dn not to push to hard on it, since he wanted to make sure it was done right in a little while.

"W-where did h-he learn these skills?" Twilight asked in between gasping and moaning while also having another turn with making out with Gilda as they were both enjoying skillful moves as they were getting closer and closer to the edge with every one of Spike's licks and massages. Spike was loving their moans and gasps as it showed how much of a great job he was doing by continuing his licking as he switched back to licking Gilda while adding a new sprireling move to add more pleasure to her, and added his top teeth to nibble gently on Twilight's clit. These two action proved to be to much for them both as Gilda and Twilight threw their heads back while screaming to the heavens as they were thrown over the edge thank to Spike's skills. Who happily opened his mouth and allowed their love juice to pour over him, and once they were done, he licked his lips and then proceeded to lick them clean of their juices.

"I have to say Twilight, you taste wonderful." he said smiling as he stood up and licked a little juice off of his fingers as the duo laid there, panting heavily from their intense orgasm. The trio remained still for a few moments as the girl's recovered from what Spike had did and they secretly whispered to each other as they set their plan to have fun with Spike. After nearly five minutes of resting and planning, Twilight quickly used her magic to push Spike into a chair, confusing the young man,. "What was that for?" he asked a little hurt by that, but stopped as he watched the girls standing up, smiling at him as they removed the rest of their clothes.

"Simple Spike." Twilight started as she knelt down next to him with Gilda joining her on his other side as Twilight continued while she used her magic to unzip his jeans, "I want to see how you tase, for research." Hear that made Spike smirk as both girl's fished out his cocks and smiled as the both began to lick his tips while stroking him gently. Spike moaned out loud as he let them know they were doing great as Twilight took the top cock,a dn began to lick it slowly from the base to the tip, kissing the tip, before licking back down. Gilda matched what Twilight was doing and Spike was moaning out even louder then ever before as he was surprised at how well Twilgiht was doing, and nearly lost it as they both began to take his cocks into their mouth as their tongues swiraled around his cocks as they bobbed their heads.

"D-dear Celestia." Spike moaned out loud as he leaned his head back in the chair and placed a hand on Twilight's head as he was really enjoying they moves and wondered where could Twilight have learned her tongue skills. But at the moment he did not care as he was in heaven and gently thrusts his hips into their mouths, which neither of them seam to mind as they bobbed their heads faster to match his thrusts. Spike was loosing it as he was having the girl who raised him and who he treated like a sister giving possibly the best blowjob he had for the whole time, with Gilda matching her with moves was forcing him closer and closer to the edge. Spike only lasted a few more moments as their tongues and fast bobbing of their heads was to much for as he thrusts his hips a few more times before he gave one final thrust before letting out a loud yell of pleasure as he began to cum right into their wating mouths. Both Gilda and Twilight happily drank down every single drop of his cum, as Twilight notice just how much she liked the taste of it. Once Spike was finished cumming, they finished swallowing his cum and they both stood up with big smiles on their faces.

"Spike, I must say your sperm is very tasty as well." Twilight said as she took a little that had escaped her lips and licked it from her fingers. Seeing this made Spike hard almost instantly. Which made both Twilight and Gilda giggle while looking at each other with smirks before turning to look at the ready Spike as Twilight said, "Spike, I want you to go over and lay on my bed." Spike just smirked as he walked over to Twilight's bed and gently laid on it, waiting for the girl's to join him. They arrived a few moments later, and Twilight climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Spike looked up at her as he felt her rub her pussy against his cock as Gilda joined her, which made Spike suddenly nerves.

"Twilight, you don't have do this if..." he was stopped in mid sentence as both Twilight and Gilda dropped onto his cocks, causing him to gasp and looked up at Twilight, who was wincing from losing her virginity and he saw a few tears roll down her eyes as he was shocked at seeing that. Spike leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly, making her gasp slightly before excepting the kiss as both girls began to move their hips as they rode Spike. Who was happily making out with Twilight and began to thrust his hips into them gently, making them both moan out loud from it. After a few moments of kissing and bouncing on his top cock, Twilight pulled away from his lips and gave him a loving smile as she bounced her hips a little faster with Spike match them.

"P-please enjoy y-yourself Spike." Twilight said smiling as she took his hand and placed it on her right beast. This made Spike smirk as he put his other hand on her left breast and began to massage them as he moved his tail up. He placed it in between Gilda's breasts and began to rub them with his spines. Which Gilda enjoyed, shown by her louder moans and pressed her breasts around his tail to allow him to massage them both easier. Both girl's were in heaven as Spike massaged their breasts with either his hands or tail as he continued to thrust into them both with all of his might as they matched his thrusts with bouncing onto his cock. as the room was filled with the musky smell of sex and the moans that came with it. "S-Spike, I'm so close. " Twilight moaned out loud as she was enjoying so much and hoped it would not end so soon for her first mating session with Spike as Gilda agreed with her with a nodding, saying she was not going to last much longer either.

"D-don't worry Twilight. We will do this more often." Spike said as he seamed to have read her mind and told her something to let her know there was no need for her to hold back and she smiled down at him as she bounced even faster on his cock as did Gilda with them both loving how much Spike's cock were filling them up with each thrust into them, pushing hard against both of their cervix. Spike felt them getting closer with their inner walls squeezing around his cocks and he loved it. He matched their bouncing with his own thrusts and massaged their breasts roughly, adding even more to their pleasure Twilight screamed out to the heaven before quickly leaning forward, kissing Spike as he forced his cocks tips into both of their cervixes. This sent all three over the edge at the same time with the girl's love juices poured allover the bed and Spike as he began to unleash a large amount of cum into both of their wombs. Spike continued to cum into Twilight and Gilda as he continued to make out with Twilight until they were finished. Once the last of his cum poured into her womb, Twilight pulled away from him and he smiled at her as he asked, "So, how does it feel to be impregnated by your dragon?"

"Like heaven." Twilight said as both girls pulled off of Spike and then turned at they began to clean him of all of their juices as Spike leaned back, smiling and moaning.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Well, that is one big part of the story done, but there is still the griffin's and the final member to join the harem, Dash to com. Also, the next pages of Dash's comic is up. Go check them out, with a few added people for the surprise. ;).**


	18. Rewriting the Plan

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the eighteenth chapter Gilda's Savior. Here is the after glow to Spike's mating with Twilight and Gilda, along with a new set plan for his surprise to happen in a few days and Gilda decided it is finally time for her to do the thing she has been regretting since she started this journey with Spike. Confront Dash. Also, we learn what happened to those stupid griffins.**

Chapter 18: Rewriting the Past.

Luna's moon was high in the skies above Ponyville as many of the residents were fast asleep and have long went into Luna's domain, but three people were in the middle one resting from their long mating session. Spike held both Gilda and Twilight close to him, and they snuggled up to him with happy smiles spread across their faces.

"So, Twilight." Spike began to speak as he looked down at her and when she looked up at him with kind eyes, he finished asking, "How did your first time with me compare to what you were expecting?"

"Oh, it was nothing like I was expecting." She said smiling up at Spike, who felt down from hearing that from her and looked away for a few moments until felt her hand on his cheek. He was then turned to look at her as she gave him a sweet smile on her face as she added, "It was much better then even my wildest dreams could ever come up with." This made Spike smile as he kissed her back and moved his hand down slightly, allowing him to massage her breast.

"That makes me feel great and I wonder if this changes how we live?" Spike asked as he continued to message her breast gently and smiled as he saw Twilight smile back up at him.

"Oh, most definitely. First, you have seven lovers to pleasure and help raise our foals and...Hypogriphs?* Twilight asked as she looked over at Golda, who was also having her breast massaged by Spike' other hand.

"Maybe, I never heard of a dragon mating with a griffon successfully, ever." Gilda answered her as both girls enjoyed the after math of their mating with Spike and loved how his claws gently massaged their breasts. But as Spike continued to massaged their breasts, a thought appeared in his head as he turned to look at Twilight and stopped his massaging of their breasts.

"Seven, how did you come up with seven?" Spike asked her confused as he had no idea on how she got that number, and Twilight was just as confused as she looked at him for a few moments.

"Haven't you mated with all of these other Element's of Harmony?" Twilight asked him as he quickly turned from her to look at Gilda, who was looking back at Spike and the duo continued to look at each other in silence. This silence made Twilight began to think it through her head before an annoyed look on her face appeared as she asked, "Who didn't mated with yet?"

"Ummmm... Well...I...um..." Spike began to stutter as he looked around the room and tried to whistle, pretending he did not quite hear Twilight's question. But that failed as he slowly rolled his eyes back to his sister and could see that she had a series look on her face as she glared at him.

"Come on, out with it." Twilight ordered him as she wanted him to tell the truth, especially with how he has mated with all of the Mane Six. Spike looked at her and her serious face for a few moments before letting out a long sigh as he knew she had broken him.

"Well, D-Dash. I have yet to mate with" Spike said with a long sigh as he knew Twilight would be upset with him not including all of her friends in have mated with him. But much to his shock, he did not hear her raise her voice and even seem made as she wrapped her arm around him.

"It's okay Spike. I just want you to tell me the truth." she said smiling as he pulled his head into a tight hug as he was squished into her breasts as she as she continued, "There's plenty of time to mate with her before Saturday." Spike was confused as he heard what she said and thought for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"W-what is happening on Saturday?" Spike asked as he looked at her and wondered what she could have now been planning in her little brain?

"Oh, nothing really." she said smiling as she looked away from him and pretended she was not hiding anything, but Spike could see right through her little lie and cock his eye brows as he looked at her for a few moments before she began to sweat and look around the room for a few seconds until she finally gave in, "Alright, I was going to call the girls and tell them your eighteenth birthday plan have been moved up."

"Oh, so I still get to have an orgy with all of my girlfriends in one room?" Spike asked her smiling and Twilight returned the smile as she nodded. This excited Spike as he did not expect this to com from Twilight out of nowhere, and he turned around to talk to his other girl in the room, but Gilda was still stuck in shock and remained silent as Spike began to wory about his griffin lover. "Gilda, are you okay?" Spike asked out of concern as he put his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to respond to him.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine." she said turning towards him and gave him a weak smiled, hoping he would except it as the truth and leave it alone. But Spike looked her in the eye and she caved, not being able to lie to him as she stated, "I-I'm scared. I mean. Dash was my best friend years ago and the way I treated her last time I was here." Gilda took a long pause as Spike and Twilight looked at her for a few moments, letting her have her time before she finished, "What if she doesn't forgive me?" After hearing that, Spike smiled as he got up and slowly walked around the bed until he was face to face with Gilda, and then he knelt down and pulled her into a loving hug.

"I have your back and she'll see how your a different griffin." he said smiling to her as he pulled away slightly and looked her in the eye, which she returned before she pull him into a loving kiss. He happily excepted and the duo continued to kiss as Twilight watched them from the other side of the bed, giggling at how great a mate and father Spike would make for all of their children.

* * *

Early the next morning, the boss griffin walked out of his house wearing his nice suit and a hat to complete his outfit. He fixed his tie as he walked over to his private carriage and his driver opened it for him, allowing him to climb into it and the driver closed the door behind him.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked as he climbed into the front and got the Pegasus ready for them to fly their boss to where ever he needed to go.

"Ponyville, to the small inn in the west side." he said as the driver nodded and started them to fly off, quickly climbing up to the sky before turning and flying off towards the small village in the shadow of Cantorlot.

* * *

As the boss was heading towards Ponyville, Twilight was wide awake in her room, wearing a robe and writing down ways she thought she could use to tell the others about the orgy. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get the right words down on her paper as she with her mind grinding in figuring out how to say they all get to have Spike equally. As she was focused in her writing, the door bell began to ring, shocking her out of her train of thought.

"Huh, who could that be at this time?" Twilight asked herself as she got up and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Spike and Gilda to sleep. Once out of the room, she quickly floated down towards the living room and quickly made sure he robe was firmly tied before she answered the door.

"Hey Twilight, welcome Home." Pinkie yelled as she popped her head through the door way and got right into Twilight's face, startling her and made her fall to the floor.

"Pinkie, how did you know I was home?" Twilight asked as she looked up at her from the floor and Pinkie looked down at her, grinning. This confused Twilight until she realized her legs were spread and her robe was open, revealing her naked body. This made Twilight heavily and quickly covered herself back up as she looked at the grinning Pinkie as she asked, "What?"

"You let Spike breed you too?" she asked still having a grin on her face and Twilight's cheeks quickly turned redder the Mac as she tried to think of a reasonable lie to tell her. Until it popped in her head that lying was useless since they all had done it with Spike.

"Yeah, I did." she said as she stood up and brushed herself off as she turned to look at her grinning friend with a sigh as she asked, "Want to come in for coffee?" Pinkie nodded and bounced into the house with Twilight closing the door behind her.

* * *

The boss carriage slowly flew over the skies above the small inn and landed in front of the doors. The driver quickly hopped off of the front and opened his door, allowing the boss to step outside and he looked at the small inn before him.

"I won't be long." he said to the driver, who bows and closes the door as the boss walk towards the inn. The boss then opened the door to the inn and slowly began to walk into the building as the clerk looked at him with slight fear in his heart as he watched the griffin walk towards the desk. "Excuse me, but are these three staying here?" the boss asked as he showed him a picture of his men.

"Ummmm, y-yes. Here's a key to there room." he said as he gave him the spare key to the griffins room and gulped as he hoped he did not offend the griffin.

"Thank you." he said as he turned and headed down the hall of rooms. After a few moments of walking and looking for the right room, he came across their room, and used the key to open it. He stepped inside and gasped at what he saw, the two large griffins were bruised all over their bodies, their wings looked plucked slightly, and they both had a black eye. But the aid, was ten times worse for his eyes were swollen shut from being punched, a few cracked ribs, his legs looked broken, and so were his wings a bone was sticking out of them. "What in Tartarus happened to you?" he asked, not sure what he should say to his men.

"N-Ne-never break I-into R-Rainbow D-Dash's house." the aid said as he held himself up on the bed and looked at where he heard his boss' voice coming from. Seeing all this, the boss fixed his tie and cleared his throat.

"You didn't find her, did you?" he asked them and one of the large one shock his head, coursing the boss to sigh and turn around before he continued, "Well, I was going to beat your asses if you failed. But I can see some one already did." He then stepped out of the room and turned to look at the trio as he added, "I'll find my daughter and call you a good doctor." He then closed the door and began to walk out of the inn, sighing several time.

* * *

Later in the morning, Spike was slowly starting to wake up as Celestia's sun raise hit him in the face and he opened his eyes with the first think he saw was Gilda's kind smile as she was sleeping. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead and watched she began to open her eyes.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep well?" Spike asked her smiling as Gilda fully opened her eyes, and seeing the kind smile across Spike's face made her smile back wider as she began stretch out her arms and legs.

"Yes, with you holding me all night. I slept well." she said smiling at him as she sat up and suddenly looked around as if she was looking for something.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her as he was not sure if everything was alright and wondered if Twilight could have been in trouble as Gilda continued to look around.

"I smell something." she said as she sniffed the air again and Spike breathed a sigh of relief as she sniffed the air even more as she looked at him with a big smile as she continued, "And it smells really good."

"Oh, then it might be Twilight making break..." Spike stopped in mid sentence as he got a confused look on his face and Gilda looked at him wondering what could have been wrong as Spike was lost in his thoughts for a few moments before he finished, "...fast."

"What is it?" Gilda asked as she looked at Spike as he hopped out of the bed and quickly put his boxers on and then head to the door before she yelled, "Hey, what is it?"

"Twilight doesn't cook." he said as he opened the door and headed right out of the room, leaving Gilda alone for a few seconds before she got out of the bed and pulled her panties on before she followed Spike out of the room. Together, they headed downed the stairs and turned into the kitchen. There they saw Twilight sitting at the table with coffee and a smile on her face as Pinkie was in the middle of making breakfast.

"Oh, good. Your up." Twilight said smiling as she turned to look at them and offered them both a chair at the table. Spike and Gilda looked at each other before sitting at the table across from Twilight as she noticed that Gilda had not put a top. She cleared her throat and pointed to her chest, which Gilda got and looked down.

"What? I'm tired of those bras being to small. So, i'm going topless in my house." Gilda said proudly as Spike smiled and Twilight shock her head with a small smile on her face.

"Alright, well I need to talk to you two." Twilight said as Pinkie placed a plate full of waffles, eggs, and bacon in front of both Spike and Gilda as Twilight just got waffles as she continued, "Me and Pinkie have talked it over and we have made a plan up for the celebration of all of us becoming Spike's mates."

"Really, what is it?" Spike asked smiling as he took a big bite of his top waffle and chewed it with cheeks full of food. This made Twilight giggle for a few moments.

"W-we want you to mate with Dash first and then Saturday. All of us will be here as we have are major orgy." Twilight said smiling as she ate her own waffles and looked at Spike as he continued to chew on his food before he swallowed it hard.

"Cool, and Gilda can make up with Dash." He said smiling as he looked at them and looked over Gilda, who still looked nervous as she looked away from them. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her before he said, "I'll be there with you the whole time and have your back."

"Thanks." she said smiling as she looked at her and blushed as he grabbed his glass of milk.

"A toast, To mending the past and looking towards the future." he said smiling as the others smiled with her and picked up the glasses before all four of them tapped glasses.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will come earlier then this week and please leave a review. Also I'm pretty sure we all saw how that whole bedroom thing was going to end for those griffins. Oh, and check out the next few pages of the Dash comic, it's getting good. And check out there other stuff on Palcomix.**


	19. Bottle Feelings

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the nineteenth chapter Gilda's Savior. And now here we are, the encounter we have been waiting for since the end of chapter 8. Spike and Gilda head out to meet Dash, and all three of them are in for some shocking reveals of feeling and other things. Please enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen: Bottled Feelings.

Celestia's sun was high in the sky as the residents of Ponyville where now very lively as they were going through their daily routine and where having fun doing it. As for in the library, Spike and Gilda were finishing up getting dressed as Spike tied his shows as she strapped her boots on.

"So, ready to go?" Spike asked as he looked up from his shoe and saw that she had her boots on, but had yet put her top on as she was still topless.

"Almost." she said smiling as she stood up straight and grabbed her tank top before pulling it over her head, and then pulled it down as she smirked at Spike as she asked, "Liked the show?"

"Hey, you said you would stay topless while at home. That's fine with me." he said smiling as she smirked back at him and shock her head as she opened the door headed out of their room as Spike followed her. The duo quickly ran down the stairs, and turned their heads as they saw that Pinkie and Twilight were in middle of setting up a line up for their orgy in a couple days.

"Twilight, me and Gilda are heading out to see Dash." Spike called out to her and she simply lifted her hand and waved him off. Gilda looked slightly confused as Spike picked up her saddle bag as he said, "Twilight, i'm taking a few bits for a snack after I mate with Dash and Gilda."

"Alright, don't eat to much." she said smiling as she waved it off again and Spike smiled as he quickly took a few bits before placing the bag back on the table it was set on. He then pocketed them and smiled at Gilda as he headed out of the library as Gilda followed him still confused at what she had saw.

"Does she get like that often?" Gilda asked as she closed the door behind her and looked at Spike as she stretched out his wings and turned to look at her as he answered her.

"Only when she's really focused on something." Spike said smiling as Gilda nodded and stretched out her wings like him as he continued, "Yeah, once she didn't bath for two weeks."

"How would that have happened?" she asked him as she was confused at what would make Twilight do anything like that.

"She had a test in her magic from Celestia." he said smiling as he began to flap his wings and he turned to look at her as he continued, "Yeah, I had to bath her in her sleep the night before the test." He then took flight and left Gilda even more confused as she looked up at him flying away.

"Wait a second, how did you...Wait up." she called out as she took flight and flew a few more feet until she was right next to him as she asked, "Alright, how did you do that?" Spike smirked as he looked at her and began to tell her the story of him bathing Twilight in her sleep.

* * *

On the other side of town, the boss was in a nice café as he was served coffee and he was looking over the info he got from his men and was surprised at how much work they had really put into looking for his daughter.

"Excuse me sir." a voice of a waiter called out to him and he looked up from his paper and looked the guy in the eye as he finished, "We got a call for you from the doctor." The boss let out a long sigh as the waiter offered him the phone from the restaurant,

"Hello, yes. I know she is not there and ... I just need to find her and she will be...until tonight or else?" the boss let out a even louder sigh and threw his head back in frustration as he placed the fun to his ear, "Yes I get it. Bye." Once he was finished, he handed the phone back to the waiter and then slammed his fist into the table, shattering it as he yelled, "DAMN IT, GILDA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

Spike and Gilda continued to fly through the air as they could see Dash's house, but as they got closer towards the house the more Gilda's stomach began to fill with knots as she wondered what Dash would do to when she saw. The more and more these thoughts began to fill her mind, the more she began to slow down as she felt this was going to be a failure. But suddenly Spike grabbed her hand and flew on faster as if he was readying her mind.

"Come on, no chickening out now." Spike said smiling as he pulled Gilda by the arm and headed right for Dash's house.

"Your starting to sound like Dash." Gilda said smiling slightly as they got closer to the house until they both landed on the cloud and he pulled her towards the door before he knocked on it. This made Gilda nerves as she gulped, and tried to turn and run but Spike held onto her.

"Dash, It's me Spike. Are you home?" Spike called out to her as he continued to keep Gilda from flying off from the clouds. After a few moments of waiting, Spike knocked onto the door again and looked itno the window as he yelled out loud, "Dash, you there?" After a few moments of waited more time, Gilda smiled as she saw Dash was not answering him.

"Oh, she must be out." Gilda said smiling as she saw that Spike's grip was weakening and she pulled away slightly as she continued, "I guess we could..." She was cute off by the door being pulled open and a tired looking dash stepped out

"What do you want, squirt?" Dash asked as she looked at him and could see Gilda standing only a few feet from him as she let out a groan as she added, "Oh, so you came here to tell me how happy you are." This confused Spike as he looked at Gilda, who was just as confused as he was before he turned to look back at Dash.

"Happy about what?" Spike asked her as he was still confused to what Dash was talking about and wondered what had happened to her in why she was acting so weird.

"Oh, great. Now your playing dumb." Dash said with a loud groan as she turned around and walked back into her house as she yelled out, "Come in if you want to see what you did." Spike and Gilda just looked at each other for a few moments before walking into her house, and they gasped as they looked at the bottles of sodas and food all over the place.

"Whoa, I was not expecting any of this." Gilda said as she looked around the floor and tried not to step on anything gross as they arrived into the living room. Spike and Gilda sat on the couch while Dash plopped onto a near by chair across from them.

"So, when did you two become a couple?" Dash asked as she looked over at them and drank more soda as they looked at her shocked that she already knew about all this.

"Ummmmm, Dash. W-what do you already know?" he asked her nerves as he was not sure how long she knew about what was going on and how he was going to explain any of this to Dash as she seamed set in what she thought.

"What does it matter?" Dash asked as she drank down more of her soda and then belched in front of them as she continued, "But if you must know. I was coming over to see if Pinkie wanted to get lunch and saw the whole thing of the three of you mating like rabbits." Spike and Gilda gasped as they had no idea Dash was outside while they were having their fun with Pinkie.

"Dash, we can explain everything about what you saw that day..." Spike began to explained but he was suddenly cut off by Dash.

"I don't want to hear it from you squirt." she yelled out at the top of her lungs as she threw a bottle of soda tot he ground and growled at him as he looked at her in shock as did Gilda, for they saw tears running down her face as she looked at Spike with teary eyes before she asked, "W-what's wrong with me Spike?"

"What do you mean Dash?" Spike asked as he was not sure how he was suppose to respond to a crying Dash as she sat up and then hung her head down in shame as there was a long set of silence as the trio sat there before any one of them spoke again,.

"Are my tits too small or maybe it's because I'm not as tall as her." dash said out loud to them and they looked at each other for a few moments before she added, "Please Spike, tell me what it is?"

"What is what Dash?" Spike asked as he was starting to get worried for his friend as she was not acting herself and Gilda was shocked as she had never saw this from Dash, and neither one of them knew what they could have done to help her at this very moment.

"How can you have sex with my best friends and leave me out of it?" Dash yelled out as she looked up at Spike with tears running down her face even faster as Spike was taken back from how Dash was acting while she continued by asking Gilda, "And how could you have mated with him not knowing how I felt about him"

"I had no idea about any of your feelings. From any of you." she yelled back as Gilda was not going to yell get yelled at for what she had been doing in the last few days as she added, "And if you liked him so much, why didn't you tell him before I came to town?"

"Oh, so you think you can just come back here and have what ever you want from my real friends?" Dash spat out as the tears had stopped flowing and now she was sitting straight up as she was mad now.

"One, I didn't come here back in this town to take anything from your friends and anything like that." Gilda said as she too was now mad as Spike looked both of them and began to wonder if this was such a great idea after all with every thing they were yelling at each other.

"Oh, and what was it that made you come back here? Huh?" Dash asked a she stood up and glared at Gilda, who stood back up and took a few step closer to Dash as they came face to face with each other. They continued to look at each other with glares in their eyes as they were about to start a fight.

"Damn it, that's enough from both of you." Spike yelled out loud and they turned to look at him as they saw that he was now frustrated from how they were reacting as he continued, "You two are acting like a pair of spoiled brats." They looked at him for a few more moments before hanging their heads in shame as he stood up and walked over to thme as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. This seamed to calm them down and so he continued, "Dash, why didn't you tell me how much you liked me?" Dash blushed and turned her head to try, and hide how she was feeling about this whole thing. But Spike and Gilda saw through her trying to hide her face, and Spike made her turn to look at him as he was smiling at her.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Dash just stared into his eyes and seamed to have lost he mind set as she looked into Spike caring green eyes, and soon she was overwhelmed with making an ass of herself as she blushed even more before she finally finished, "I...don't know alright." Spike was confused at what she meant and looked at her as he listened to Dash as she continued, "It's just...we all had feelings for you and I felt if I told how I felt that I would lose all of my friends for trying to take you away from them."

"Oh, Dash." Gilda said as she had listened to everything she had said and she hung her head in shame for getting into a fight with her moments ago as Spike lifted Dash's head to look him in the eye.

"Dash, didn't you know about the plan for my eighteenth birthday?" Spike asked her with a kind smile on his face as she looked up at him and cocked her head as she looked at him with a confused look on her face. Spike looked back at her before letting out a long sigh as he said, "Oh, Twilight. I should have known."

"Known what?" Dash asked as she looked him in the eye as she still had a confused look on her face. Spike let out another long sigh and then explained everything that Twilight had planned for his eighteenth birthday party, and explained exactly how he and Gilda got together. After hearing all of this, Gilda was blushing heavily and Dash had sat back down on the chair as she looked around Spike to Gilda as she asked, "Can I see it?" Gilda blushed even heavier as she took hold of her top and pulled it up just enough to show Dash her scar. Dash looked at it for a few moments before standing up and walked over to Gilda before she pulled her in a loving hug as she said, "I'm sorry I said what I said."

"Dash, it's okay." she said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Dash and pulled her into a tight hug, causing Dash to be squished into her bust and she smiled as she rubbed her head into the soft breasts.

"Huh, so I'm not the only one that likes to do that." Spike said smiling at them as he sat against the chair and watched the two of them embrace each other. After a few second, they pulled away from each other and grinned as they turned to look at him.

"So, Spike. I get my turn right now right?" Dash asked as Spike's eyes wide in worry as he slowly nodded and watched her grin even wider as she turned to Gilda, who was starting to get too as they were not sure was going on in Dash's head right at the moment.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoy reading it and please leave a review as it helps me get better. Oh, and before I go. Happy Thanksgiving to all of my fans. The next chapter will have Dash in control. Celestia help Spike and Gilda.**


	20. CLoud Wrestling

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the Twentieth chapter Gilda's Savior. Here we have fun between Dash, Gilda, and Spike in Dash's special way. So, that will be fun huh? Also, we're building up to the Boss finding her. Not many more chapters until the grand finale. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter twenty: Cloud Wrestling.

Celestia's sun was high in the sky above Ponyville as the residents of the small village began to get ready for the lunch times and the upcoming afternoon shopping. But for Spike and Gilda, they were far from relaxing with Dash for lunch as the trio were flying through an empty part of the sky with very little around them and the two were very nerves as they were not sure what they could be doing there.

"Ummmm, Dash. What are we doing here exactly?" Spike asked as he and Gilda continued to follow her through the sky until they could see a cloud in the very center of the sky.

"There it is." Dash said smiling as she flew off towards it, leaving Spike and Gilda confused as they sped up to meet her at the cloud, where they see her laying across it with her arms behind her head with a smile on her face as she said, "Come on you two, it's comfy." Spike and Gilda looked at each other for a few moments before the climbed onto the cloud to join her on the cloud.

"Ummmmm, Dash. What are you doing here?" Gilda asked a she sat next to Dash with Spike on her other side as they both looked down at her as she looked up at the sky for a few moments before she even answered them.

"Simple, we're going to have fun in my favorite napping spot." she said grinning as she sat up and looked at them both with shock expressions on their face. She then took hold of Spike head and pulled him into a loving kiss while she reached out to take hold of Gilda's head, and then she switched them and began to kiss Gilda lovingly. After a few moments, they pulled away from each of them before taking hold of her top and pulling it off along with her sports bra.

"'Gasp' Dash, what are you doing?" Gilda asked as she watched Dash becoming topless and quickly looked around for any one that might see Dash.

"Relax, no one comes around here at the time of day." Dash said smiling as she grabbed her shorts and pulled them down as she kicked off her boots with them. Once Dash was completely naked, she looked at Gilda with a grin and then looked at Spike before she said, "Here, let me help you." And before Gilda and Spike could say anything as a rejection, she had them stripped in a matter of seconds much to their shock.

"Dash, you can't really be serious about this." Spike said as he tried to cover himself up as Gilda did the same with her hands as Dash continued to smirk and then turned to look at Spike as she leaned forward. Spike just stared at her as she leaned over to him and planted a tender kiss on his lips once again. He began to relax into the kiss and moved his hands to her breast, massaging them gently. Gaining moans from Dash before she pulled away and then turned to look a Gilda as she was blushing heavily while she was watching them kiss each other.

"Come on Gilda, join in on the fun." Dash said smiling as Gilda blushed heavily as she leaned forward and kissed Dash on the lips, gasping as she felt her tongue enter her mouth. Gilda quickly got into the kissing as Spike smirked at them and got up as he leaned over them as he spread their legs. He smirked as he stared at their pussy lips before he licked and sucked on his hands before he reached down, and then shoved his fingers into their pussy's. This made them both gasp into the others mouth while he smirked at them while he fingered them a little harder and smiled as he leaned over them before taking one of Gilda's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it. This gained more moans from Gilda and Dash joined her as Spike fingered her a little harder then Gilda. Spike continued to suck on her breast and fingered both girl's, gaining louder moans of pleasure from them as they muffled their moans of pleasure by continuing their make out session.

"Oh, Spike." Gilda cried out as she pulled away from Dash to get some air as Dash was panting heavily from the lack of air as the moaned out louder as Spike fingered them even harder. This nearly made the girl's to scream out in pleasure, but they caught themselves as Dash Leaned over and joined Spike with suckling on Gilda's breasts. "O-oh, no fair." she said as she moaned out loud and covered her mouth as she tried to keep herself quite so no one below will notice them doing what they were doing. Spike smirked as he stopped suckling from her nipple before turning and suckled on one of Dash's breast. She gasped and moaned around Gilda's nipple as she sucked harder, and Spike fingered them both even harder as he loved how they sounded as they moaned out loud and so he fingered them harder to make them moan out even louder. With his increase of fingering them rougher, the girl's moaned out loud as they were thrown over the edge by his skilled fingers.

"SPIKE!" they screamed out at the same time while they cum hard around his hands, pouring their love juices into the cloud and covered their mouths as Spike looked at them nervously as he looked over to cloud as he looked to see if they had any unwanted attention. He sighed out of relief as he sat back down on the cloud and looked at the girl's as they laid down panting heavily from the intense orgasm. As she clamed down and caught her breath, Dash looked up at him with a wicked smirk as she saw his cocks were rock hard and ready for a mating.

"Have you ever shoved those into one girl at the same time?" Dash asked as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs as if she was inviting him to do so.

"Yeah, with Applejack." Spike said smiling as he climbed over and lined up his cock with Dash's pussy before he shoved them into her pussy as he continued, "And I had a feeling you would want to do that too." Dash gasped and moaned out loud as she felt his cocks slide into her pussy as she looked him in the eye with a smirk on her face.

"You know me so well." Dash said as she wrapped her legs around him and forced him even deeper into her pussy as she held him close to her while she said, "Now, plow me as hard as you can." Spike smirked back at her as he thrusts his hips into her pussy as they both moaned out loud from his thrusts. Gilda sat on the side lines as she watched Spike thrust into Dash's pussy and blushed as she wanted to join in on the fun. And she got her wich with Spike moving his tail over and thrusts it into Gilda's pussy as he thrusts his hips into Dash just as heard. Gilda and Dash moaned out loud as they felt either Spike's cocks slide in and out of her pussy, or feeling Spike's spines rub up against the insides of their pussy. They were moaning out even louder then before that Spike had to think quickly as he made Dash lean over towards Gilda, and the duo got what Spike was doing.

"Here, have fun." he said smiling as he thrusts his cocks and tail into their pussy's as he watched them slowly began to make out with each other while Gilda held both of them close to her as Spike thrusts into Dash harder and gained moans from both of them as he loved to play with them. The trio continued this on with them making out while he thrusts into them with even more power them before and loving the sound they were making thanks to all of the pleasure he was giving them. And as he thrusts into them both, he took his chance and leaned forward as eh began to lick, nibble, and kiss their breasts as they moaned out even louder from his added actions. The girl's moaned out even more and forced their tongue into the others mouth a little harder as Gilda pulled Dash closer to her and allowing Spike to nibble and kiss their breasts much easier all while thrusting into them even harder then ever before as they girl's were getting closer to climaxing.

"I-I h-have to s-say Spike. y-your a hell o-of a buck." Dash said as she pulled away from Gilda and her legs around him harder and forced him even deeper into her as both his tips press against her cervix as s eh moaned out loud from the feeling of Spike reaching nearly to tth e ends of her depths. Spike smirked as he wrapped his arms around Dash and Gilda as he pulled them both closer to him while thrusting his tail and cocks into both of them with even more force then before. All of this was driving the girl's crazy as they could not believe how great Spike was to getting them to heaven with every movement. Spike continued his thrusting into the girl with all his might as he add a twisting motion to his tail as Gilda moaned out even louder as she was getting closer to her orgasm as Spike's cocks slowly began to push their way into Dash's womb as he cervix started to kneel to the pleasure he was giving her. Dash looked up at the moaning face of Spike as he thrusts into her pussy with all his might and she knew she was at her end. She let go of Gilda and wrapped her arms around his neck as she yelled, "Kiss me as you put a foal inside me you studly dragon." Spike smirked and forced his lips onto hers, kissing her deeper then ever as he forced his cock past her cervix and began to cum into her womb. This was to much for Dash as she was thrown over the edge and cums all over his cocks as it fell into the clouds. Awhile they were doing this, Spike thrusts his tail into Gilda's pussy even harder and forced her to join them as she came all over his tail. Spike continued to cum for nearly a minute before he pulled out of her and smiled as he pulled his tail from Gilda's pussy. "D-damn Spike." Dash said a she laid back and looked up at him as she panted and watched him lick Gilda's juices from his tail as Gilda looked up at him.

"S-Spike. I want to try it this time too." she said blushing as she looked at his cum covered cocks and wondered what it would be like to have them both in her at once. Spike and Dash looked at her for a few moments as Spike was surprised by this as Dash was excited a s they would have enjoyed the same mating with Spike.

"You sure Gilda?" Spike asked as he wanted to make sure she really wanted this and smiled as he watched her nod her head. He smiled as he rolled her over so she was laying on top of Dash as their breasts rubbed against each other. Dahs smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her on the lips as Spike lined up his cocks with her pussy. Spike took hold of Gilda's hip as he thrusts into her pussy with all of his might while shoving his tail into Dash's ass. This made both girl's gasp and moan out loud as Spike smirked while thrusting into them even harder then before. Gilda moaned out loud as she loved how both of his cocks felt as they slid into her pussy at the same time while Dash moaned as the spines rubbed against the inside of her ass.

"S-Spike, y-you sly d-dragon." Dash said as she looked up at him as he thrusts into her even harder then ever before while holding firmly onto Gilda's hips as he made his thrusts into her even harder then she had ever felt him thrust into her. As he was thrusting into her with all his might, he leaned forward and began to massage her breasts as he thrusts into Dash's ass even more rougher. But unknown to any of them, one of Gilda's feathers plopped off of her wing thanks to Spike's strong thrusts and fell off the clouds as they continued their bucking. The girl's moaned out loud as they felt Spike's thrusting and massaging of their body's as he was also moaning out loud as he held onto them while he thrusts into them with even more power then ever before. After thrusting into her with both his cocks and them trying to force their way into her womb, Gilda was slowly being driven crazy as she knew not only she was close but she would never want to leave these ponies.

"S-Spike. I'm really close." Gilda said as she began to rock her hips back with each thrust her was thrusting into her as Dash smirked and joined her in bucking her hips into Spike's tail. This added more to Spike's pleasure as he gripped Gilda's hips harder and thrusts into her with even more force then before. This quickly became to much for Gilda as Spike gave one finale thrust into her and pushed past her cervix with it. This is what sent her over the edge as she cums all over the clouds and his cocks, while her inner walls began to massage Spike's cock to force him to cum once again inside Gilda's womb. While all that was happening, Dash was lost in her own pleasure as she cums one Spike tail as he pulled it out of her ass as he juices went into the cloud once just like the rest of their love juices. As Spike finished cumming, he pulled out of Gilda and laid down next to them as they were all panting.

"S-so Dash, h-how was it?" he asked her smiling as Dash looked at him and smiled back to him as she leaned over him.

"Better then meeting the Wonder Bolts." she said smiling as she kissed him on the lip, which he happily returned before she pulled away and turned to give Gilda the same kiss. As they trio shared kisses, some of Spike's sperm found Dash's eggs and impaled them just like all the other females Spike had mated with in the past few days.

* * *

While all of that was going on, back in Ponyville the boss was walking through the streets with a frustrated look on his face as he was running out of time. As he turned the corner, he spotted something on the ground and he stared at it for a few moments before picking it up.

"A griffin feather." the boss said as he looked up and saw the library and then he heard giggling. He quietly walked over to the window and peaked inside to see two mares.

"Oh, Gilda will love this party." the pink mare said as his eyes widen and a wicked grin formed onto his lips as he walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

TBC.


	21. Lost Time

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the twenty first chapter Gilda's Savior. Here we are, the build up to the final show down of Spike and the Boss griffin. Pretty much, Gilda comes clean as to why she was doing the day Spike found her and why he would be after her. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter twenty one: Lost Time.

Celestia sun was lower in the sky as it was becoming mid afternoon and the residents went on to the daily routine for the afternoon and the foals were running around after getting off from school. As the ponies on the ground were on the move, Dash, Gilda, and Spike were all fully dressed as they rested on the cloud they had just mated on.

"Oh, that was one great mating session." Spike said smiling as he laid on his back with his arms behind his head as Gilda and Dash laid on either side of him with their arms wrapped around him with kind smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe we didn't get caught." Gilda said smiling at him as she looked at them both for a few moments while a feeling of happiness filled her heart until she giggled before she kissed them both on the lips.

"Yeah, and it's great to have some time to catch up since last time did not help us build up our relationship." Dash said smiling as she looked over at Gilda and they shared a kind smile with each other as Spike looked at them both. for a few moments as he formed a big smile on his face. "What's with the grin?" Dash asked as she looked down at him and was then joined by Gilda as they looked down at him.

"Oh, nothing." Spike said as he looked up at both of them and saw them began to glare, which made him chuckle before he continued, "It's just, you two were at each other's throat until I said something and then bucked you. And now your best friends."

"Yeah, so what?" Dash asked him as she and Gilda were confused for what could really be so funny with that as they looked down at him to wait for his answer.

"It's like one of those weird sex novels Twilight likes to secretly read at night." he said smiling as the duo looked at him before looking at each other before they joined him in his chuckling. The trio laughed out loud for quite awhile, and held each other for the same amount of time with Gilda and Dash catching up this whole time while SPike just sat back to listen to their stories.

* * *

After finishing with hanging out with Dash, Spike and Gilda headed off home to the library as they need to get a few things for the night as they set up a movie night at Dash's.

"So, what kind of movie do you think she would like to watch?" Spike asked as he flew on throw the sky as he could see the library getting closer in the distance as they were talking about their night's plan.

"Most likely the latest Danger Hooves movie." Gilda said back smiling as she looked over at him and watched him flying in front of her, and the feeling of love filled her heart once again as she really started to like how he and the others have been making her life better. Soon the duo landed near the front door and took a few steps up as Spike took hold of the knob, and then stopped as he looked at it. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked at him and was confused at why he was staring at it.

"I don't know." Spike said as he looked at the knob for a few moments as he tried to figure out what it was that was bugging him at that very moment as he added, "I just feel something is...off." He then turned the knob and opened the door as they both gasped at what they saw. Books where thrown every where on the floor and it seamed to have been some kind of fight in the room. "Twilight!" Spike called out to his sister as he ran into the house to find her as Gilda walked into the library and looked around as she felt something weird of how all of this was going on. As Spike ran up the stair to check the bedroom, Gilda headed into the kitchen and gasped.

"Spike, come down here." Gilda said in a sad tone as Spike quickly flew down to the first floor and right into the kitchen as he too gasped. For right there was a bound, blindfolded, and gagged Pinkie Pie in a chair with a note on her. Spike and Gilda quickly ran over to her to start untying her.

"Pinkie, what happened here?" Spike asked as he removed the gag from her mouth and looked as her as he waited for an answer.

"Me and Twilight were planning the orgy for Saturday when there was am knock at the door." Pinkie said as Spike and Gilda untied her while he pulled the blindfold from over her eyes as he could see fear in her eyes as she continued, "S-so, Twilight answered it and this griffin forced his way inside and bound me before he took Twilight." Hearing that part made Gilda gulp as she stopped untying her and looked at the note for a few moment before she spoke.

"W-what did he look like?" Gilda asked as Spike finished untying her and they looked at her as Pinkie began to think it over.

"Ummmm, tall, upper middle age, black feathers." Pinkie said as she tried to describe him as best she could. And as she listened to all this, Gilda gulped as looked at her as she listed thedetails she could remember.

"Did he have a scar on his right cheek?" Gilda asked as Spike and Pinkie looked at her with curies looks on their faces as they did not expect her to ask something like that.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. He did." Pinkie said as Spike's eyes widen and looked at Gilda with shock and frustration at how could she know something like that from some one that had taken his sister.

"Gilda, do you know that guy?" Spike asked in a slight stern tone as he looked at her with a serious look on his face as he wanted to know who took his sister. Gilda had never seen that look in Spike's eyes and gulped as she turned away from his stare as she thought it over on how to tell him.

"W-we need to call the other." Gilda said after releasing a loud sigh as she looked around the kitchen for a few moments before she added, "I-I need to tell you all what I was doing the day you saved me." This shocked Spike and Pinkie as they had no idea what Gilda was getting at, but he quickly grabbed his phone to call the others as Gilda hung her head in shame.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later after Spike finding out Twilight was ponynapped and all of their friends have been summoned to the library, and they were all in the living room with Rarity, Pinkie, and FLuttershy on the couch while Dash and Applejack were standing next to it. Gilda was sitting in a recliner and Spike was siting on the coffee table, hearing all of the girls worry over their friend made Gilda feel even worse as Spike looked at her sternly.

"Alright Gilda, we need to know who this guy is and what he really wants?" Spike asked as he looked at her and waited as all of the others looked at Spike in shock at how he seamed so serious in this very moment. Gilda gulped as she looked down at her feet and let out a long sigh before she even looked up at him.

"It's my father and he wants me to marry some guy he owns money too." she said as she looked at them with tear filled eyes and looked at their kind face showing concern for how she looked as she continued, "H-he told me that five days ago and that I have to bare the guys hatchlings. So, I ran away from him, but he sent his men after me and I had to hide in the Everfree Forest." Spike's eyes widen in shock as his stare became calmer as he sat back and the other's were left in shock at what she had just told them, especially Dash as she looked around for a few moment before she decided to ask.

"Are his men a skinny weakling and two tall griffins that are dumber then a sack of rocks?" she asked as the other all turned to look at her and Gilda looked at her in horror as she swallowed hard in her throat.

"Y-yeah, how did you know that?" she asked her as the other nodded in agreement as they wanted to hear the answer from Dash.

"I found them in my room, looking through my underwear draws and thought they were stealing my panties to do weird stuff with them." Dash said as the others nodded and then they all turned to look back at Gilda.

"So, you were hiding from them when you were attacked and then saved by me?" Spike asked as he wanted to make sure he all that cleared up of how he found her and saw her nod yes to him. Getting his answer, Spike let out a long sign before he stood up from the table as he said, "Okay, what did that note say again Rarity?" Rarity held up the note and began to read it again for every one to hear.

"We have your woman, bring me Gilda to this location at five or else, singed. The Boss." she read it and they all looked at every one as they all looked sad as she asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Simple, I'll turn myself in to get her back here nice and safe." Gilda said as she looked at all of them and they stared back at her in shock as they where not sure if that would be the best decision for her. After a few moments of silence as they all looked on as she stood up from the chair and looked at all of them for a few seconds before she said, "Believe me, I had a lot of fun with all of you and I will really miss all of you in my life." Gilda then gave them a small smile before she turned towards the door and began to head for it. But as she took her step closer to it, a hand grabbed hers and she turned to see it belonged to Spike.

"You're not going anywhere." Spike said as she looked at him with shock in her eyes as tears filled up in her eyes as he pulled her into a caring hug. Gilda began to cry as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back as they other smiled at how Spike was acting. They hugged for a few more moments before he let go of her and walked off back tot he others with her in hand. He had her sit back down as he began to say, "Alright, we need to make a plan, because I am not giving this jerk anything he wants." Spike said in a stern tone as they all began to work out a plan to get Twilight back and get this guy out of Gilda's life for good.

* * *

While they were coming up with a plan to save her, Twilight was in the middle of struggling to try and free herself from the restraints as she was tied to a chair with a ring slid over her horn to keep her from using her magic. As she continued to try and free herself, she heard a door open behind her and could see a shadow walking towards her. After a few moment, a chair was placed in front of her and the boss sat in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she glared at him and he just grinned while chuckling slightly as he lead back a bit. "What's so funny?" she asked as she had no idea what to do with what he was acting like that.

"You remind me of my first wife and how much Gilda is like her." he said with a dreamy expression on his face, which creeped Twilight out as he continued, "She has the body just like her and I know she knows she has that body."

"Ummmmm, alright. I kinda miss being alone." Twilight said as she tried to move back from him as he shock his head.

"Sorry, any way. Relax and you will not be hurt." he said as he looked at the alicorn in front of him as she looked at him for a few seconds before he continued, "I just want to have my daughter full fill her destiny I have for her and you can go back to your friends."

"And what exactly do you have planned for her destiny?" Twilight asked as she was not sure if she wanted to know what he wanted Gilda to do.

"That is not your business. Just relax and be patient." he said as he stood up and headed out of the room while he closed the door, leaving Twilight alone with a worried expression on her face as she was not if they will think of a real plan.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the library, Spike and the girls were still trying to figure out the right plan to save Twilight from Gilda's dad. But as they looked over all of their plans, none of them really seamed to be working out as their were holes through out all of them.

"Alright guys, none of these seam to be working out at all." Spike said with a groan as he looked at the plans they had set up in order and knew they were running out of time as it was now around 4:30.

"Wait, what if we try you distracting him while Dash gets her? " Pinkie asked as they looked at her and shock their head as they went to the next plan. But that was not much better as they went through the plans once again and as they were all turned down, Spike saw that it was 4:45.

"Guys, I know what has to be done." he said as he looked at all of them and let out a long sigh as they waited for a few moments before he continued, "I have to go there and confront him." With that said, Spike began to head towards the front door only to have Gilda stop him.

"Spike, you can't do that. he'll..." she began but she was cut off by a loving kiss from Spike as he pulled back and she was blushing heavily from it.

"No one messes with my girls." he said as he looked at all of them and walked around the living room, giving each of the girls a loving kiss before he walked out of the library and took flight. Leaving his girls as they were shocked from what he just did. After a few moments, Gilda ran out and took flight after him as the others ran out to watch her.

"This is bad." Dash yelled as she looked at them and then had a thought in her head as she looked at them, "You follow and try to stop her, I have to get some one." Dash then flew off and the other ran off to try and catch Gilda with Fluttershy flying after her.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and also, the next for pics for the Dash comic on Palcomix are up. Go check them out and the rest of their works as well. ANyway, see you later and happy new year.**


	22. Love Conquers All

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the twenty second chapter Gilda's Savior. Here we go, the final show down with Spike and the Boss is coming to a head in this chapter. This chapter is more or less the epic fight scene you get at the end of an action movie. So, please enjoy it and it's getting close to t he end.**

Chapter Twenty Two: Love Conquers All.

Celestia's sun was lower in the skies above Ponyville, giving the sky a bright orange color and many of the towns residents knew it was getting close to dinner time along with other closing up shop for the night. But as they were busy with their own things, a dragon named Spike flew throw the air with a purpose in his mind and a serious look on his face.

"Almost there." Spike said as he could see the warehouse in the note and he flew a little faster as he was worried of what could be happening in there. But he was so focused on the building he failed to notice a figure flying up behind him.

"Spike, wait up." a voice called out and his eyes widen as he turned to looked behind him wo see Gilda flying towards him. He nearly stopped out of shock as he turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked as he was not sure if he should be happy she didn't listen to him and mad as he slowed down a bit to allow her to catch up to him.

"I-i'm not l-letting you go a-alone." she said panting as she knelt down and breathed heavily for a few moments before looking back up at him as she continued, "I-I want to help you if I can."

"So do we, darling." called out a voice as Spike looked down and saw that the others were standing under them with smiles on their faces as he smiled back at them as he knew he need them with him.

"Alright, but we have to hurry." Spike said as he resumed his goal as he flew off towards the warehouse with the rest of them following close behind him. He flew on for a few moments before realizing something and he turned to look a Gilda as he asked, "Where's Dash?"

"She said she had to get some one and flew off towards the mountains." she answered him and he looked from her and faced forward towards the warehouse as his mind filled with thoughts of what Dash could have meant by that.

"What's in the mountains?" Spike said as he was slightly continued at what could she possibly be doing by going there, but he had to focus on what they really needed to do at this very moment.

* * *

Meanwhile in the warehouse, the boss was smoking a cigar as he waited for his daughter while his men were standing near a bound Twilight all bandaged up from their attack from Dash. As the boss looked at his watcha nd took a long draw of his cigar before blowing smoke out as he looked over at Twilight.

"They are really taking their sweet time." he said as he saw it was two minutes to 5:00 and took another long draw of his cigar as he continued, "I hope don't think I was bluffing, because you would not like what will happen if they do..." Suddenly he heard some one flying towards the warehouse and he began to grin as he looked at the door while he said, "Well, it looks like they did the smart thing and..." The boss stopped in mid sentence as he saw Spike land in front of the door way and walked inside as Gilda landed a few feet behind him as she nervously followed him into the warehouse. Her father looked him over for a few moments as he cocked his eyebrow before he opened his mouth, "I see you brought my daughter Mr.?"

"Spike, and I want you to stop acting like this is all casual." Spike said in a stern tone as he glared at him and caused every one to gasped as the boss took a long drag of his cigar before blowing it towards Spike.

"What makes you think you can talk to me in that manner?" he asked as he glared back at Spike and took a few steps closer to him all while puffing on his cigar as he continued, "If you have not brought my daughter to me, well then there would have been a big problem for every one." He smirked as he continued to walk towards Gild aa she shook in fear a he inched closer to her.

"N-no, I don't want to go." Gilda said as he got just in front of Spike and tried to walk past him, but suddenly Spike stepped to the side to block his path.

"Excuse me." he said as he tried to step around Spike but Spike continued to block his path towards Gilda. This annoyed the Boss as he looked at him for a few seconds as he took a long drag of his cigar before he blow it into Spike's face as he asked, "Do we have a problem?"

"You ponynapped my sister and expect me to just let you take your daughter to some one you owe money too?" Spike asked as he continued to glare at the boss, who was shocked as he took a long drag of his cigar one last time before blowing it into Spike's face once again.

"Well, I see your point and..." he cut himself off by throwing the cigar into Spike face and punching him across the face. Spike stumbled back much to the shock of the girls as the boss grinned as he began to mock, "You think I give a shit about what some weak dragon has to say about me?" Spike remained still before he turned to look at the boss with out a scratch on his him. "What the?..." the boss began to ask in shock but was cut off by Spike punching him in the face with his clinched claw.

"A dragon trained to fight by Prince Shining Armor." Spike said as the boss staggered back and held his chin as he looked at him as also saw the cigar left nothing on his face. Spike looked at him and knew what he was thinking as he continued, "I can bath in lava, that just annoyed me." Spike then charged at him with his fist back as he threw a punch towards the boss, who recovered from his shock and pulled back as he threw one back. Both fists met their marks as they were both punched in the face. They both stepped back as they began to trade blows and blocked the others attack as the the four mares ran up to Gilda, who was watching the fight in shock.

"Gilda, where is Spike?" Rarity asked as she and the other panted heavily from their running and Fluttershy's flying as they looked at her and wondered what she was looking at. They w\all looked around her and watched as Spike took a strong punch to the jaw before he turned back and threw one back at the boss. The girl's all gasped as they did not expect their Spike to get into a fist fight with Gilda's father.

"Whoa, those look like great strikes." Applejack said smiling as they watched Spike give the boss a strong left hook, which the boss quickly returned a right jab and then gave Spike two more punches to the head. This forced SPike back a bit and hold his chin as the boss grinned wickedly.

"You might have been trained by a great fighter but you have no practice in..." he was suddenly cut off by Spike tackling him and flying off into a large tower of crates. The wood broke as Spike pushed the boss into them while adding a few punches to the boss' stomach. The boss let out a couple of groans before he put his claws together and slammed them into Spike's back. This made Spike let up on the punches and took hold of Spike's wings, lifting him over his head and threw him into a pile of crates. The boss grinned as the girls all gasped as he floated above the crates and he began to chuckle as he looked at the crates while he said, "You thought some punk like you could beat me?" He then turned to look at the worried girls and the scared Gilda as he landed on the ground as he began to walk towards the group.

"Hey!" a voice called out as he quickly turned around to see a slightly scratched up Spike push his way out of the crates as he glared at the boss as he said, "You not finished with me yet." Spike then took flight once again as he soared through the air and tackled the boss again as he flew him into one of the walls before adding a few punches to the face until the boss got a knee to his stomach. The boss took his chance and grabbed Spike's shoulder as he threw him across the floor. The girl's gasped again as Spike slid a few feet until he stopped and he rolled onto his front as the boss headed for him with his claws clinched into a fist.

"Your not a bad fighter kid." the boss said as he watched Spike stand up and looked at him with rage in his eyes as he also clinched his claws into fists. "But this is useless since i'm not going to lose to you."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Spike asked when suddenly he was hit in the back really hard. He stumbled forward and turned to see the aid with a baseball bat in claw with the two tall ones also a a bat each as Spike glared at them.

"You coward." Spike groaned as he looked at the trio behind him and glared as they held up their weapons as they were ready to fight him for their boss.

"Hey, it's not my fault their trying to protect me." he said in a mocking tone as the aid and the other two moved forward to attack Spike. But just as the aid lifted up his bat to swing at Spike, a rope wrapped around it and pulled it from his hands. The griffin's looked over to see the bat was now in the hands of Applejack as glared at all three of them as the aid asked, "Who are you?"

"My best friends with the mare that kick your asses all over the sky last night." she said and the trio gulped as they began to back away from her as the boss sighed in annoys when Spike leaped into the air as he flew for a few moments before he swooped down. The boss saw through his plan as he swung his arm out and caught Spike square on the chin. Spike landed hard on the ground and the boss glared at him as he growled while grabbing hold of Spike, lifting him to his feet.

"You are pretty tough kid." he said before he knees Spike into the stomach and caused him to gasp for air. He then did it again and again as he watched Spike cough for a few moments before he switched to grabbing Spike by the throat as he slammed him into the ground a few times. "But you were no match for me." the boss said in a mocking tone as he slammed into the ground one last time and then tossed Spike across the room as Spike slid into another pile of crates. The girl all stared at this in horror as the boss walked over to the downed dragon and lifted his foot before he slammed it in Spike's stomach. Thie made the dragon yell in pain as the girls covered their eyes as the boss lifted his boot up to do it again.

"STOP!" Gilda screamed out as the boss stopped his attack as he turned to look at his daughter, who had tears running down her face as she was shivering. "L-leave him alone and I'll go with you." The boss grinned as he turned from the down Spike and began to head towards her as she continued to cry.

"I guess you learn your lesson?" he asked as he stepped up to her and looked down at Gilda as she was shivering in fear and hate as she looked him in the eye.

"I-I hate you." she said as he looked at her with shock for a few moments before she slapped her across the face. Gilda stumbled slightly and he then grabbed her by the feathers, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You have no right talking to your father like that." he said as he pulled her feathers even more and then threw her to the ground as he continued, "Do you have any idea on how hard I worked on getting him to except you as his bride, you stupid..." Suddenly, the boss was cut off by Spike once again tackling him to the ground and Spike pinned his arms to the ground as he began to punch the boss in the face several times. The girl's looked in shock as Spike just continued to punch the boss for a few moments until he just stopped, panting heavily as he looked at the bloody face of the griffin boss, who was out cold from that last attack.

"Don't you ever lay a claw on my mates again you bastard." Spike said as he slowly stood up and turned to look at Gilda, who looked at him in shock as he slowly walked up to her and he offered her his claw. She looked at it for a few moments before taking the claw and he lifted her to her feet as they smiled at each other.

"Ummm, excuse me." a voice called out and they turned to look at Twilight, who was still bound to the chair as she continued, "Do any one mind if you untie before you kiss?" Spike and Gilda laughed as they went to her , and cut her free from the ropes as all of them heard something come from out side. Spike and the girls walked out of the warehouse and were shocked to see a lot of royal guards were surrounding the building as Dash flew down to them.

"Hey, I went to get the guards and they said they would help..." Dash began was cut off by seeing Spike beat up a little and then looked into the destroy warehouse as she let out a long groan. "I just missed an awesome fight scene didn't I?" Dash asked as Spike nodded while holding onto his side and a guard walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Princess Twilight. What happened here?" he asked as he bowed slightly and Twilight looked at him for a few seconds before she cleared her throat.

"I was ponynapped why that griffin and held by his men." she said as she pointed to the boss and then the trio of griffins as they held up their hands as other guards pointed their spears at them. "And I need my mate to get checked on asap." she said as Spike groaned and looked at the guard, who nodded and helped Spike out of the warehouse.

"Wait, we ponynapped a PRINCESS?" the aid asked as he was lead to a ponywaggen along with the boss as SPike was sat new some EMTs. with the other surrounding him.

"Spike we're so proud of you." Twilgiht said as all of the girls looked at him with a dreamy expression on their faces. This made him smile as Gilda took hold of his hand and he looked at her,.

"Thank you. For being my hero." she said smiling as she leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on the lips which he returned. As he pulled away, he turned to look at them and saw they had frowns on their faces.

"What? I need a kiss from all of my girls." he said smiling and watched as smiled filled their faces and the other six took their turns in getting a loving kiss from their mate.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. The orgy chapter. Happy Holidays to all of you.**


	23. Spike's Party

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the twenty third chapter Gilda's Savior. Here it is, the orgy chapter where Spike mates with all of his lovers and cement him as their mate till the end of days. I hope you enjoy it and just the Epilogue if left after this chapter.**

Chapter Twenty Three: Spike's Party.

Celestia's sun was high in the sky over the town of Ponyville as many of the residents went on their marry way, but for the dragon named Spike. He had just been let out of the hospital only a few moments ago and he was standing in front of the rulers of Equestia as they had paid him a visit for what he had no idea as to what they need to talk to him about.

"We just came here to talk to you Spike on how proud me and Luna are for how you handled protecting your loved ones." Celesita said with a kind smile on her face as she and Luna looked at him as he was sitting up on his bed.

"Thank you, and what about that jerk?" Spike asked as he remembered something Gilda told him about her father, but he wanted to make sure he was out of the picture.

"Well, he tried to force his daughter to marry some one to pay of a debt and ponynapped a princess in Twilight." Luna said smiling as she looked at him for a few moments until she stepped forward and patted his back as she continued, "He will never bother you again."

"That's great. Now, why are you here?" Spike asked confused as to why the princesses would want to have a secret meeting with him and make sure that Twilight was not there to just talk to him.

"Oh, we have great news for you Spike, but it can wait until after tonight." Celestia said smiling as she giggled slightly and winked at him, which confused Spike even more as he looked at her.

"Celestia means you can go and rest for another day before you can talk to us." Luna explained as Spike nodded as he understood what Luna met. Both princesses gave him a hug and said good-bye to him before they left. Spike was even more confused as to what they were talking about and wondered why Celestia was acting so weird while she was talking to him like that.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, a group of females that were staying inside the library and they were talking about their plans for a certain purple dragon that was out at that very moment. It had been a few days after Spike beating up Gilda's dad and getting him arrested, which with the help of Celestia and Luna helped Gilda get his money. As Gilda sat with the Mane Six and were listening to Twilight as she explained everything to them about what is going to happen to them after their day long sex adventure with Spike.

"So, Spike unknowingly put foals inside us because of a spell you cast on him and not teaching him what safe sex is?" Applejack asked as she and the others looked at each other and rubbed their bellies as they imagined what to would be like to have Spike's offspring.

"And you never told me about this party plan, and I thought I was losing him to Pinkie and Gilda." Dash added as she crossed her arms and huffed as the others looked at each other with them all getting nerves on how they should really have handled on telling her about this whole thing.

"We're sorry Dash, but I should have let you in on the plans of what we were expecting to do with Spike." Twilight said with a smile as Dash looked at her for a few seconds before smiling back at her as she calmed down. Once Dash was calmed, Twilight turned to the others as she said, "So, is everything ready?"

"I have the special cake already baking and coming out very soon." Pinkie said as she had an excited look on her face as Fluttershy blushed heavily and tried to cover her face as she had to help Pinkie in making the cake.

"The cider is ready to flow and the party to grow." Applejack said smiling as she gave her a thumbs and leaned back in her chair as the other all smiled at her commit.

"And the outfits are all ready, I even have one for Gilda." Rarity said as she picked up a bunch of bags and smiled wide at all six of the other girls as they all smiled back at her.

"Okay girls. Spike will be back from the princesses anytime now and we need to be ready for him." Twilight said smiling as she took the bags from Rarity and handed them each to their owner before they all headed into the rooms to get dressed.

* * *

After getting disgorged from the hospital, Spike smiled as he walked through the town and waved at all of the ponies as they waved back. Spike continued on his way and smiled as he was proud of what he was able to do when he needed to. After a long walk from the other side on the town, Spike arrived at the library and reached for the knob before noticing a note on the table.

"Hmmmm, what's this?" Spike asked as picked up the note and read it out loud, "Dear Spike, please head into my room after you read this note. You will like what happens. Twilight. XOXO." Spike looked at it curies for a few moments before pocketing the note and opening the door. Spike remembered the note and looked at the stairs for a few moments before shrugging as he began to head up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he began to walk towards the door that lead to Twilights room and he took a deep breath before he placed his hand on the knob and turned it as he opened the door while he release a gasp from what he saw inside the room.

"Hello Spike." Twilight said smiling as she stood there in a pose on her bed as she was wearing a black, strapless dress with three purple stripes on it as she looked at him with a sly smile. But she was not alone as Rarity was sitting right next to her as she was wearing a bright red dress that was up to her hips and the fabric hung low, to give him a great view of her large breasts. Spike just stared at them and their outfits as they both giggled at him staring at them. "I think we lost him Rarity." Twilight said as she and Rarity got off the bed as they walked over to him, swaying their hips as they showed off their sexiness. Once they arrived at him, they took his hands and placed them on their asses, showing him that they were not wearing any panties at that very moment and that instantly made Spike become rock hard.

"Well, we might not have lost him that much." Rarity said smiling as she rubbed his bulge as Twilight turned Spike to look at her.

"W-what is all this ab..." he was cut off by his question as Twilight leaned forward and forced her lips against his, which Spike instantly accepted her kiss as he squeezed their asses. The made both of them gasped and grinned as Twilight continued her kissing him as Rarity slowly began to lead Spike to the bed as he walked while continuing to kissing Twilight. As they got there, Rarity wasted no time in removing his pants and boxers as Spike stepped out of them while Twilight pulled away from their kiss as she removed his shirt. Spike just stood there naked as Twilight and Rarity looked at each other before pushing him onto the bed.

"Spike, you want to know what this is about?" Twilight asked as she placed her hands on the top of her dress as Rarity took hold of both sides of her dress.

"We decided to give you your gift a little early." Rarity finished it as they pulled their dressed down, causing both of their breasts to bounce freely as they pulled the down to their feet and stepped out of them leaving all three of them completely naked. Spike smiled as he watched them climb up onto the bed and laid next to each other as the stared at his large cocks with bright smiles on their faces as they began to lick them with Twilight licking the top as Rarity focused on the bottom. As they were doing that, Spike got a great view of their flanks and saw that their pussy were soaking wet.

"Well, I gentledragon can't leave you two hanging." Spike said smirking as he reached up and slowly slid his fingers across their folds. This gained moans from both girls as they turned to look at him and smiled as he smiled back as them as he moved them across their lips a little faster. This made the girls moan out loud even more and they turned back before they each took a cock into their mouths as they sucked on their respected cock. This made Spike moaned out loud as he felt both of their skilled tongues swirl around his cocks as he slipped two of his fingers into both of their pussy, causing them to moan around his cocks as he fingered them harder. This continued as they sucked on his cocks and massaged his sack as he fingered their pussy's a little harder while also rubbing their clits with his thumbs at the same time. Adding this made the girls moan out even louder as bobbed their heads a little faster and swirling their tongues around his cocks as he fingered them a little harder then before. The trio continued this as they sucked on his cocks faster and harder while Spike slid a third finger into their pussy as he moved them faster then before. This continued for a few more minutes as he built their pleasure with each time his fingers where forced into their pussy's and they sucked on their cocks even harder, which made Spike moan out loud too as he was slowly starting to thrust into their mouths. After a few moments of Spike's three fingers being thrusts into them was enough for them to be thrown over the edge as they screamed out around his cocks and they began to cum, with their juices to pour out of their pussy's all over his hands and face. He moaned out loud as he begins to cum down their throats as they swallowed every splash and moaned out loud as Spike continued to cum for nearly a whole minutes before he finally finished. Once he was finished pulled their mouths off of his cock and turned to look at him with smiles on their faces.

"My, my. Quite a good amount Spike." Rarity said smiling as she collected a little bit of his cum from her lips and licked them off of her fingers as Twilight just licked her lips.

"You gave me quite a lot too." he said smiling as he licked their lips and smiled as he was still rock hard, which they notice and giggled as they climbed off of them as they lined up their pussy's with his cocks. They then smiled at Spike as they dropped onto them, causing them to moan out loud from feeling their his cocks inside their pussy's once again and Spike moaned out loud as he felt their pussy's surround his cocks as he looked up at them.

"You lay back and enjoy yourself Spike." Twilight said smiling as they began to bounce onto his cocks and hold onto each other as they did so. Spike smiled as he reached down and grabbed their hips as he helped them land on his cocks as they could feel his cock kiss their cervix's each time they dropped onto his cocks. Spike moaned out loud along with the girls as they increased their bouncing on his cocks as they pressed their breasts together while they rode him and began to make out with each other, giving Spike a great show and he grinned as he began to thrust into them with all his might. This thrusting made the girl's moan out loud even more and kissed each other harder as Spike's thrusts slowly began to allow his cocks to push their way into past their cervix. This was making the girls bounce faster as they got closer and closer to cumming each it pushed deeper past their cervix, which only took a few more thrusts of Spike to sent them both over the edge.

"OH, SPIKE!" they both screamed out to the heavens as Rarity and Twilight dropped onto Spike's cocks, and began to cum all over his cocks and the bed. The feeling of their inner walls squeezing around his cock forced Spike to give them one last thrust, which pushed past their cervix before he began to cum into their wombs like a fire hose. They moaned as they felt Spike's cum invade their wombs once again and they both fell limp from the pleasure they had just gotten from Spike. Spike grabbed them as they fell on him and smiled as he pulled out of them while he laid them on the bed with sweet smiles on their faces. Spike smiled back as he stood and looked down at them, where he noticed another note on the bedside table with a glass of water and a few pills.

"Huh, what are these?" Spike asked as he picked up the note and began to read it out loud, "Dear Spike, if you are readying this then I passed out from you mating with me and Rarity. But you are not done, so please take these stamina pills and then head into the kitchen, Love Twilight and Rarity. XOXOXOXO. " Spike smirked and kissed them both on the lips before he took them and then head out of the room.

* * *

After leaving the room, Spike walked with a big smile on his face as he walked down the hall, down the stairs, and turned right into the kitchen where he was met with another shocking surprise.

"Hey ha Spike." Pinkie said smiling as she sat at the kitchen table wearing a new outfit as she had a hot pink top long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, and black leggings as she sat there looking at him with a cute smile as she had a big cake in front of her.

"Ummm, w-we thought y-you would l-like some special cake." Fluttershy said as she was sitting across from Pinkie wearing a tight yellow top that hugged her bust and a long red, high cut v. She was blushing heavily as she looked at him and cut him a piece of cake as she offered it to him. Spike smiled as he took it and had a big bite.

"Mmmmmm, this is great." Spike said smiling as he looked at her and finished his piece as they looked at each other with blush on their face.

"It has a special ingredient in it." Pinkie said as she giggled out loud and Fluttershy blushed heavily as she continued, "You want to see it?"

"Sure." Spike said as he had a feeling he knew what it was, but he played along with her as Pinkie looked at Fluttershy with a wide smile on her face as Fluttershy blushed heavily from her looking at her. She let out a long sigh and looked up at Spike before hooking her thumbs on her top, and then pulled it down to allow her large breasts bounced freely with a little milk leak out of them as she did.

"S-so Spike. W-what do you think?" she asked blushing as she closed her eyes and allowed her breasts to hang freely, wondering hos he would reach to this. She let out a loud gasp and show her eyes open as she looked down to see Spike had knelt down, and was suckling on her breasts gently and swallowed the milk that poured into his mouth from it. Fluttershy blushed heavily and looked down at him as she moaned out slightly from his suckling.

"Whoa, don't forget about me." Pinkie said as she sat on Fluttershy's lap and took her hand as she placed it a Fluttershy's lips. Fluttershy quickly turned to look at her and she smiled as Fluttershy's hand slowly began to massage her pussy through the leggings. Both girls moaned out loud as they began to each other as Spike suckled on Fluttershy's tit, but he was not done as he reach up and pulled Pinkie's top up as he began to massage her breasts. This made Pinkie moan out loud as she felt he massage her breasts while Spike suckled on her Fluttershy's breast and they both fingered each other a little harder as the trio continued to enjoy each other. To add to the fun, Pinkie took hold of Fluttershy's head and pulled her into a tender kiss. She blushed as she quickly excepted the kiss and held her close as they fingered each other harder with Spike suckling and massaging their breasts more. This only went out for a few moments before Fluttershy and Pinkie pulled away from each, and they both screamed out loud to the heavens as they came hard with Fluttershy's pouring onto the floor and Pinkie's all over the insides of her leggings. As they came down from their high, Spike let go of their breasts and stood up while licking his lips.

"I can never get enough of that." Spike said smiling as Fluttershy blushed a little more and gave him a light smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"R-really Spike?" she asked him smiling and when he nodded, she leaped into his arms and planted a hard kiss on his lips. He happily kissed her back as he stepped back and sat on the spare chair as she sat on his lap with her lips rubbing against her his top cock. He continued to kiss her as he took hold of her hips and gently slid her into her pussy, ehich made her gasped as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I never did that before." she said blushing as she looked away from Spike when he turned her back to look at him before planting a loving kiss on her lips as he gently thrusts into her pussy. She moaned out loud as she kissed him while he thrusts into her when suddenly Pinkie hopped onto his bottom cock and wrapped her arms around Fluttershy, and began to massage her breasts.

"Don't leave me out of this party." Pinkie said as Spike smirked and reached out as he thrusts into them while Pinkie massaged Fluttershy's breasts who let out light moans from her mouth as she felt Pinkie squeeze a little milk from her breasts. Spike smirked as he pulled away from Fluttershy and moved his hands slightly to hold both of their hips as he thrusts into them both a little harder while taking turns in kissing both of them lovingly on the lips. This caused both of them to moan out loud as they rocked their hips to match his thrusting, gaining moans from him as he held them close to him. This went on for a while as Pinkie continued to massage Fluttershy's breasts while milk leaked out of them and Spike continued to thrusts into them until he decided to add more. And so, he wrapped his tail around and massaged Pinkie's breasts as he leaned forward and began to to suckle on one of Fluttershy's nipples. This made them both moan out loud as Pinkie leaned forward and took the other nipple as he thrusts into her.

"O-oh, n-not much longer." Fluttershy moaned out loud as she felt Spike and Pinkie suckle from her breasts as Spike continued to thrusts into their pussy's just a little faster. This was all becoming to much for Fluttershy as she placed her arms around both of them as they both began to match Spike's thrusting into them as all three of them were edging closer and closer do their orgasm. As Spike thrusts into them a little harder, his cocks pressed on their cervixes and slowly began to push deeper into them, gaining more moans from the girl's as there were rocking their hips to get him deeper into their pussy's. This only lasted a few more minutes before he gave them one final thrust and forced his cocks past their cervix. This was enough to send them both over the edge and they began to cum all over his cocks and the floor while they screamed out his name. Hearing them scream and cum was enough for Spike to be driven over the edge as he began to cum into their wombs once again. Fluttershy and Pinkie moaned out loud as they looked down, watching as he pumped more cum into them until he finally finished.

"That was great Spike." Pinkie said as they pulled off of him and they both gave him a loving kiss on the lips as Fluttershy handed him another note.

"Dear Spike, round three will be wild. Head to the basement and get ready. Fluttershy and Pinkie." the note read and Spike smiled as he looked over at them before he kissed them on last time. He then stood up and headed for the basement door.

* * *

He walked down the basement stairs and wondered what could he find at the bottom. He then realized he could smell something like cider but stronger. He smiled as he knew that smell and walked a few more steps, until he saw Dash and Applejack sitting on a couch with smirks on their faces as they looked up at him.

"Hey Spike. Your late to the party." Dash said smiling as she drank a large mug of cider as fast as she could with some of it running down her neck. She was wearing a new outfit in a skin tight black t-shirt that stopped short above her navel, and skin tight jeans that looked pained on her lower half.

"Have a seat and join us." Applejack said smiling as she too chugged a large mug of cider. She was wear a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and tied in a knot just under her large breasts and short denim shorts that showed off her long legs. Spike smirked as he took a the last few steps off of the stairs and headed right towards them as Applejack offered him a mug of his own.

"Thanks." Spike said as he sat in between them and began to drink his cider. But as he did, Dash and Applejack looked at each other and nodded as they reached down, grabbing hold of his cockswith Applejack taking the top and Dash the bottom before they began to stroke his cocks. This made his cough into his drink and he looked down to see them stroking his cocks.

"Just relax Spike." Dash said smiling as she stroked it a little faster before slipping down to the floor and licked his tip slightly. Spike gasped as he felt her tongue rub against his tip and moaned out slight as Applejack slipped down on his other side, and then joined Dash in licking the tip of his other cock. Spike leaned back and moaned out loud as he looked down at them as they licked the tip of his cock a few more times when suddenly they both pulled their shirts off over their heads.

"And enjoy the show." Applejack added as she and Dash pressed their breasts against his cocks, rubbing them together as they smiled while hearing moans of pleasure from Spike made them giggle before massaging his cocks with their breasts gently. Spike looked down at them and moaned out loud as he leaned his head back, which made the girls add to the pleasure as they began to lick the tips of his cocks while they gave him an awesome titty fuck. As they continued to massaged their tits around his cock, they looked at each out and smiled before they both began to suck on the tips of his cocks, which made Spike moaned out loud as he threw his head back and placed a hand on their heads as they sucked on the heads of his cock harder.

"Oh, their s-so soft." he moaned out loud as he leaned back and enjoyed his cocks being squished between two pairs of mare tits. This was starting to get to Spike as he was getting closer and close with every time their breasts moved around his cocks, or their tongues swirled around the heads of his cocks. Spike could not last much longer as he began to thrusts into their tits a little just before screaming out to the heavens as he was thrown over the edge. Spike moaned out loud as he began to shot his cum all over both of their breasts, mouths, and faces as they smiled while he continued to cum for nearly a minute before he finally stopped.

"Damn, that was a lot." Dash said smiling as she licked a little of the cum from around her face mouth and looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Yeah, and it still has a great taste." Applejack added as she licked some from around her mouth too and gave him a smile just like Dash as they both pulled away, and began to pull their jeans and shorts off of them. Once they were completely naked Applejack laid down on the basement floor and Dash laid on top of her with both of their legs spread. Spike looked the them and smiled as he leaned down, and picked them both up into his arms as he turned and laid them onto the couch.

"I won't let you lay on the ground." he said smiling as he took hold of their hips and thrusts deep into both of their pussy's, causing them both to scream and gasp from feeling Spike force himself into them. He smiled as he thrusts into them a little harder and could feel his cocks press against both of their cervixes, which he then pulled back a bit before thrusts back into them. This rough thrusting made both Dash and Applejack moan out loud as they could feel Spike try to push his way into their wombs again, and they both wrapped their legs around him and helped Spike to thrust into them with more force. As they did this, Applejack and Dash began to make out with each other as Spike moaned out loud while he thrusts into their pussy's with all his might, forcing his cock little by little past their cervixes and he grinned as he heard the girls moan out into the others mouth while he continued to thrust into them with even more power. Dash and Applejack were moaned out loud as they pulled away from each others mouth, and they began to scream out in pleasure with each of Spike's thrusts as he finally pushed his cock past their cervixes and continued to thrust into them with just as much power as he was before.

"SPIKE!" they screamed out loud together as they began to cum all over his cocks and the couch, but Spike did not let up on his thrusting as he held onto them even tighter and forced his cocks deeper into them. They both continued to scream through their orgasm as he continued to thrust into them and this forced their orgasm to last longer as he carried their pleasure even high with each of his thrusts with his cocks heads was being forced past their cervixes as he moaned out loud as he was getting closer to the edge. And so, Spike thrusts into them a few more times before he was forced over the edge and he forced his cock into their pussy's to the hilt as he began to cum into their wombs. Dash and Applejack screamed out with him as he had carried their orgasm to last nearly five minute before he release his cum into their wombs once again. After cumming for a minute, Spike finally pulled out of them a nd smiled at them as he looked at the barrel of cider and saw a note.

"Hmmm, let me guess." Spike said as he walked over as the girls rested into each others arms while he picked up the note and began to read it.

"Hey ya Spike, there is one more round and it's up in your room. Love Dash and Applejack. XOXOXO." the note read and Spike chuckled as he looked at the sleeping duo before he gave each of them a tender kiss on the lips before he headed back up stairs.

* * *

Spike looked around the living room and saw Pinkie sleeping on top of Fluttershy, and he could not help but smile as he turned the corner and headed up the stairs until he reached his room. He took a deep breath and then opened the door, gasping at yet another shocking image.

"Hi, Spike." Gilda said in a sweet tone and sly eyes as she looked at him from on top of the bed with her wearing a bright red see through babydoll and a small set of matching panties. She looked at him and he looked began as he watched her move her claw from her hip up her side, and ended up resting on her left breast as she asked, "Like what you see."

"Oh, yeah. I love it." he said smiling as he walked over to her and crawled onto the bed as he placed a kiss on her hip before moving up her body until he reached her mouth. Gilda smiled as she placed a hand on his head and leaned forward a little, planting a tender kiss on his lips as he placed his hands on her large breasts. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him pull the straps that held up her top and pulled them down slightly as he began to massage he bare breast once again as he pulled back with a smile on his face, "Want to have a little fun before we mate?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him smiling as she looked at him and grinned as she ran her claws across his six pack, enjoying how toned his muscles where as he smiled back at her. Spike then pulled away from her and laid onto his bed, letting his two cocks stick straight up, much to Gilda's joy as she licked her lips. "Oh, I get where your getting at." she said smiling as she climbed up on top of him and laid over him as she used both of her claws to stroke his cocks at the same time while taking turns in licking their tips. Spike let out long moans from Gilda stroking and licking of his cock, and so he reached down and pulled her panties to the side before having a few quick licks, gainging gasps from Gilda as she smirked. As she felt him lick her pussy lips, she looked down at his cock before opening her mouth and taking the top one into it while rubbing her beak against the bottom one.

"O-oh Gilda." Spike moaned out loud as he felt her suck on his cock while rubbing the other one with her beak, and Spike smirked as he placed his snout into her pussy and began to lick it deeply. This made Gilda moan around his cock as she felt his tongue snake it's way into her pussy and tickled her cervix out of no where, which made her bob her head faster to try and match him with the pleasure he was giving her. Spike moaned into her pussy as he began to thrust into her mouth and against her beak as he began to swirl his tongue around inside her pussy, gaining even louder muffled moans of pleasure from Gilda. This act of trying to give their lover more pleasure then the other one could continued with Spike nearly shoving his whole snot into her pussy as he licked her depths more then he ever had before and Gilda picked used the tricks she had picked up from the rest of the Mane Six as she swirled her tongue around his cock harder while also bobbing her head even faster then she had ever in the past few days. Both Spike continued this for quite awhile with neither of them letting up on the sucking or licking until with one final jab to her cervix, Gilda was thrown over the edge instantly. She screamed around his cock as her juices poured out all over him and the bed like a fountain, and this was enough for Spike to give two final thrusts into her mouth before cumming as well. Spike moaned out loud as his cum launched up into the air and into Gilda's mouth, which she happily drank as the rest of his cum landed on her face, hair, the bed, and even a little fell onto her back and wings. After cumming for nearly a minute, Spike finally stopped cumming and began to clean up Gilda's juices when she pulled her mouth off of his cock, and rolled off of him with her legs spread and a sly smile still on her face.

"No time for cleaning, buck me." she said looking at him and had her lips spread for him, and Spike could how wet her pussy was and how much she wanted him. This made Spike smile as he climbed up on top of her and lined up both of his cocks to her pussy before he thrusts into her hard, pressing his tips against her cervix in the first thrust. Spike moaned out loud from how tight Gilda's insides felt and he looked down at her with a kind smile on his face.

"I love you." he said smiling as he leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on her lips as he pulled back a bit before thrusting back into her all the way until he hit her cervix once again, gaining moans from her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I love you too." she said smiling at him as she held him close to her and she closed her eyes, enjoying each of his thrusts as his cocks were forced into her pussy and she could feel his tips press hard against her cervix with each time he thrusts into her. He smiled placed his hands on either side of her as he bucked his hips into her hard and forced his tip to kiss her cervix while they shared a loving kiss with each other as he made sure she felt pleasure with every thrust into her depths. Gilda was in heaven as she was sharing her kiss with her savior from her horrible dad and the father to her future children as she held onto him tightly as she did not want to let him go.

"Hold on." Spike said as he pulled his hips back a little more before thrusting them forward, pushing his tips past her cervix as he continued to thrust into her with more power then any of the other times he had mated with her. Gilda let out loud screams of pleasure as she felt him reach deep into her depth s then any one would ever reach and any one else could as she was his, and they both loved that. Spike held onto her with all his might and began to thrust into her with more force and power as he was slowly starting to grow in the pleasure with each time his cocks slowly push their way past her cervix with each of his thrusts, and Gilda was getting closer with each of his thrusts as she began to rock her hips back to match his thrusts into her. With in minutes of her rocking her hips to match his thrusting, Spike felt his final climax hit him and with one final thrust began to cum into her as he yelled out, "GILDA!"

"SPIKE!" Gilda screamed back as feeling his cum pour into her womb was more then she could handle and began to cum all over his cocks, and made a puddle on the bed under them. The duo remained motionless for a whole minute as they let the pleasure was over them and feeling the other cum made increased their pleasure too. After finally finishing cumming into Gilda's womb, Spike pulled out of her and fell onto his bed panting heavily from having such a great after full of mating with his mates. As he laid their, Gilda laid onto his and cuddled up to him as she asked, "How was her gift?"

"It was awesome, thank you." he said smiling throw his pants and she smiled back at him before kissing him on the lips. But as they were laying there, they heard the door slammed shut and they turned to see the Mane Six standing there naked with smiles on their faces. Spike looked at them for a few moments before smiling and said, "What are you waiting for, hop in." And not even a moment after he said that, the six of them appeared in his bed and all seven woman cuddled up to the big dragon lover. Who wrapped his arms around them and smiled as he enjoyed feeling them sleeping with him and having them in his life.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, this is almost done and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and please stay tuned as I still have a short Epilogue to get finished before the 24. Oh, and one last thing. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**


	24. Epilogue: l Dragon Captain

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the epilogue to Gilda's Savior. Well, here is the epilogue chapter to this story. Just filling in the final parts and reveal what Celestia and Luna have planned for Spike, and how the girls are doing with their soon to be coming bundles of joy. Please enjoy.**

Epilogue: Dragon Captain.

A couple days after Spike had mated with all of his lovers and showing them all that he loves them with all his heart, all seven of them were called into the castle of the rulers of Equestia and here they were. As Spike stood in front of them and waited for the princesses to arrive, the girls all looked at each other and began to talk it over on what it could possibly have made the Princesses summon them to the castle. They didn't have to wait much longer as the throne doors open and they all turned to watch the princesses walk up to their thrones with an aid following close behind them with a large box in hand. Celesita and Luna walked past them, and sat on their thrones as they looked at the eight before them for a few moments as the roomed filled with a thick silence.

"Welcome Spike." Celesita said smiling as she sat in her throne and looked at him as he looked back at them nervously, gulping hard as he stared right them for a good minute before bowing for them.

"The pleasures all mine, Princess." Spike said he continued to bow to them as the all of the girls bow with him and he looked up at them slightly to see slightly mused smiles across their faces.

"Please Spike, stand up." Celestia said smiling as Spike slowly looked up from bowing and then stood up slowly as the others followed him in standing before the princesses, waiting for her to continue in what she was saying.

"Spike, your worried you were brought here for something bad and you think your in trouble, don't you?" Celestia asked him smiling as Spike blushed and looked away from her as he slowly began to nod. This made Celestia giggle a little and cleared her throat before she continue, "No Spike, your not here because of any wrong doing on your behalf or any one else' for that matter."

"Yes, in fact, we want you here to off you a job." Luna spoke up and the others were left in shock as they looked at her dumb founded as she Spike cocked his eyebrow, and looked at the girls to see if he had heard her right. And when he saw they all nod yes, he turned back to look at the princesses with a look of pure shock.

"What kind of job? Aid? Message boy?" Spike asked as he wanted to see if it was worth leaving Ponyville, which almost any job would be. But he didn't want to leave any of his mates behind, especially with the future foals to come in a few months.

"No, nothing like that." Celestia said smiling as she chuckled at his reaction for a few moments before clearing her throat and then looked Spike in the eye as she said, "We want you to be the captain of the guard." This shocked Spike as he and the other's, who were also shocked at hearing this announcement from the princesses. Spike was in such a stage of shock that he nearly fell over before catching himself as he looked back up the princesses.

"I-I must have miss heard you Princess. It almost sounded like you want me as captain of the guard." Spike repeated back to them with a half hearted laugh as he looked at them in hopes they were just kidding.

"No, you heard right Spike." Celestia said with a kind smile as she looked at him as his laugh stopped and he turned to look at Luna, who nodded and Spike gasped at what they were telling him.

"Wait, I'm no trained fighter or anything." Spike said as he put his hands up and tried to talk his way out of this when he felt a claw on his shoulder. Spike turned to come face to face with Twilight as she was smiling at him and so where his other mates giving him kind smiles.

"Spike, you beat a Mantacore with out trouble, and protected me and Gilda from her father." she said smiling as him as he looked at all of them and watched them give him knowing nods as he slowly began to smile.

"Spike, you were trained." Celstia spoke out as Spike turned around and looked at her as she had a kind smile on her face a she continued, "Armor trained you to take his place when you were ready, and I believe that time has come with the what had happened with all this griffin trouble."

"H-he did?" he asked as he was shocked and she nodded, making him look down to his feet as he let what he had just learned soak in as he felt Twilight's hand rest on his shoulder again. he turned to look at her and then felt another as he turned to see Gilda on his other shoulder. Spike looked at her for a few seconds before looking down at Gilda's stomach, and this made him smile a little as he looked at Celestia as he continued, "I-I'm sorry Celestia. I'm honored you would pick me to do this, but I need to be there for my mates and be a great father to my hatchlings." Hearing this made Celestia and Luna smile wider, and made a little tear appear in their eyes.

"Well done Spike, you really are a great dragon." Celestia said smiling as she stood up and walked over to the windows with every one watching her as she got to the window, and opened it to reveal a large house built on the other of the courtyard as she turned back at him and finished, "This is your house you and them can live in." Spike and the other's gasp as they looked at the large house and stared at it in awe as she continued, "And, you will be able to see the animals at any time, bake cakes for all of my gatherings, make clothes for all of the ponies in town, planet trees, see the Wonder Bolts train, and have all access to my royal library at al times." Hearing all of this, Spike smiled wide as did his lovers and he looked at all of them smiling at him as he turned back to the house.

"So, what do you say Spike?" Luna asked as she also stood up and walked up to stand next to her sister as they both waited for him to answer this question. Spike looked the princesses and then turned to his lovers, who were all excited to have the possible future they all could have in this house. And so, he smiled as he turned back to the princesses and had made up his mind.

"So, when can I start?" Spike asked them smiling as the girls all carried and pulled him into a group hug along with kissing him all over the body while the princesses giggled from seeing this happen in front of them.

* * *

A few months later after excepting the job, and Spike was happy as he had a lot of respect from how he ran to guards and rooted out many bad apples. After finishing a long shift from protecting the princesses and making the citizens feel safe from everything, he head towards his house and unlocked the front door as he pulled them opened.

"Welcome home, Spike." two voice called out as Spike looked up at them and smiled wide as he saw two of his mates, Fluttershy and Gilda, standing in the door way with kind smiles on their faces. They were wearing nothing but a pair of panties as their bellies were swollen and their breasts were even bigger as milk leaked out of both of them. Spike looked at them and smiled wide as he stepped into the house.

"How are you two doing?" he asked them smiling as they smiled back at him while helping him remove his armor and holding him close as the trio walked towards the living room as he asked, "So, where are the others?"

"Twilight is still teaching her class over dragons, Dash is watching the Wonder Bolt's, Pinkie is working with Pony Joe at his shop, Rarity is making a dress for the princesses', and Applejack is helping her family move part of the orchard here." Fluttershy explained to Spike as all three of them sat on the couch and her smiled as he looked at the both.

"And we felt you deserve a treat after working so hard." Gilda said as she and Fluttershy offered Spike their lactating breasts. Spike smiled as he took hold of one of each there breasts and placed them in his mouth as he began to suckle on their sweet milk. Spike smiled as he suckled on their breast milk and enjoyed hearing them moan from his sucking, and he knew his life was perfect.

The End!

* * *

f


End file.
